Dawn of Terror
by Queen Angelblood
Summary: (Complete) In a world where persecution of the neko-jin race is law, can friendship prevail? [Chapters 23, 24 & 25]
1. Nightmare In White

(A/N: Taa-daa. It's baaaaaack. FF.Net decided they needed to delete the fic, thus I'm re-posting it in all it's former glory.   
  
And this time, FF.Net won't have anything to complain about. A big thank-you goes out to all those who reviewed before.)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.   
  
Dawn of Terror  
  
by Angelblood   
  
Chapter One: Nightmare in White   
  
The lights cascaded down- bright, angry lights that flooded into infected, painful eyes. Pus ran freely from them; mucus   
  
caked around the nostrils of the creature's tiny nose and hollowed cheeks rounded out the sickly appearance. But the weak   
  
pules of agony were blocked out by the glass walls.   
  
The woman in the white lab coat stood outside them, watching with impassive blue eyes the dull gold ones that met her own gaze fearfully. Slowly, the barriers that separated them lowered, all with the simple push of a button. She readied the needle in her hand. She watched the child's eyes flicker nervously from her face, darting to her hand, where the needle was grasped tightly. His gaze came back to rest upon her cold face, begging her to save him this pain.   
  
She could barely believe that a child of three could comprehend what all this meant- the daily ritual that was being   
  
performed. She turned her gaze away to the floor, unable to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. How? How could they do   
  
such a thing to a mere child?   
  
Slowly, she brought her eyes back up to meet that cursed gaze- one that only acknowledged fear, pain and confusion. How could   
  
they do this to a child? How could they kill him slowly like this? How? How?   
  
As if in slow motion, her nerveless fingers dropped the syringe. She couldn't do it- not to the poor, defenseless creature   
  
that was staring back up at her, eyes full of despair. The needle clattered to the floor, echoing in the empty night-time   
  
lab. The child's breathing was raspy and quick- he was almost hyperventilating. She took a step towards him and his breath   
  
came a little faster and his eyes dilated with fear. She laid her hands on his tiny back, wincing as her fingertips brushed   
  
angry, infected cuts.   
  
The boy winced, moving away from her touch- unsure of what was to follow. He shivered, the cold air of the lab rushing over   
  
his slim, naked form. Cautiously, she picked him up, trying not to alarm him.   
  
He was barely bigger than her own two-year old- weighed likely less. He screwed up his face and turned his head aside. He   
  
moved feebly, trying to push her away with weakened limbs. He was crying, but his sobs were barely more than hiccups. She   
  
held him out at arms' length, admiring the pitifully thin body, the cuts and scars that adorned it. Thick dark locks tumbled   
  
across his dirty face as he squirmed. Golden eyes worked themselves into angry slits; tiny fangs poked from between taut   
  
lips; elegantly pointed ears were obscured by dirty, tangled hair.   
  
"Poor baby," she murmured, bringing him closer to her being.   
  
Hesitantly, she tucked the child under her lab coat and ducked out of the lab, into the white corridors.   
  
~*~*  
  
(A/N: O__o;;;; This seemed longer before....oh well. ^_^;;;; Chapter 2 shall be posted shortly.) 


	2. Broken Trust

(A/N: Thanks for the review, Neko Oni. ^_^ I'm glad this brightened your day a bit, and yes I'm well aware the link after chapter 18 on my site is broken. It should be fixed soon. ^^;;;; I'm sorry to hear about your family problems and I hope you guys can resolve them. The ending will be up shortly...Hopefully. _   
  
Now! On with the fic!)  
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter Two: Broken Trust   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Doctor Judy?"   
  
The blonde woman looked up from her desk, hand stopping in mid-motion. "Yes?" she answered in a light alto, wishing to go back to her administration papers.   
  
"The new patient needs his injections."   
  
"Yes? What's your point, Emily?"   
  
The red-headed girl who Judy was addressing blushed. "He....uh, is refusing to co-operate with the vets."   
  
The blonde woman rolled her eyes. Were these vetrinaries incompetent? How much trouble could a half-dead three-year-old neko-jin cause? She stood up, blonde hair swinging forward into her pale blue eyes, across her full, pale face. She pulled the unruly strands back behind the purple bandana that was wound around her forehead. "Watch the front, Emily."   
  
The red-head nodded, big,blue eyes blinking unsurely behind oversized glasses. "Yes, Ma'am."   
  
Judy strode away, hands stuffed into the pockets of her labcoat. She was wearing the coat over a purple business suit. Low-cut purple heels rounded out her attire. They clicked angrily on the tile as she strode down the empty corridor. She opened a door to her left, walking into a small, white room.   
  
Several surprised vets looked up at her, backing away from the table where the squirming child lay, breathing heavily, staring up at her now. He hissed as she drew closer, drawing back. She placed her hand on his head, showing him that she wasn't going to hurt him. Slowly, she stroked his hair, soothing him. He closed his eyes and purred, the sound obscured by the mucus in his airways.   
  
A vet handed her the syringe, filled with a clear liquid medicine. As the child relaxed into her touch, she jabbed the needle into his thigh. He screamed and tried to pull away. "Hold him down."   
  
Instantly, he was restrained. Slowly, she pulled the needle back, handing to one of the vets behind her. Everyone backed away, slightly afraid of the sharp canines that were now displayed angrily. Judy reached for him. "NO!"   
  
He struggled in her grip, not wanting anything more to do with these horrible people. He squirmed, trying to push her away as she drew him close. He blinked as he found his head resting on the crook of her neck. Something strangely familiar about this position comforted him. He nuzzled her neck softly, sighing, finding sudden security in this person. She turned, murmuring something to a nurse, who was standing to the side. 'Hot bath' and 'warm clothes' were mentioned, but it didn't mean anything to his tired ears.   
  
He felt a jolt and bolted awake again, only to find that he was moving without any effort. He glanced at her, noting that SHE was moving. Relaxing, infected eyes began to droop shut, as the drug took effect. Quite suddenly, the neko-jin was asleep in Judy's arms.   
  
[A/N: I swear these chapters used to be longer...O_o;;;; Any who.....Next chapter should be up soon. ^^;;;] 


	3. Cry of The Slaver

(A/N: Taa-daa. Here I be with chapter three. Thanks for the lovely reviews! ^^   
  
The Mouse: Glad you like the story so far. ^^   
  
Kimbra-fire: I know what you mean about them randomly selecting stories to delete. O_o;;; It's like they have a quota about how many people they have to suspend...And I'm glad that you liked the fic enough to re-read it! ^^   
  
Now, on with the fic!)  
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 3: Cry of the Slaver   
  
Emily looked up, startled by the sudden blast of cold air from outside. An elderly man walked into the small office, shutting out the icy wind with the door. His face was molded in an angry mask- hardy and proud. He wore no hat and his slivery hair still grew in thick, despite his age, tumbling down to his broad shoulders. Several angry scars stood out, pale on his tanned face. He wore a long black overcoat and black leather shoes. Leather driving gloves covered thick hands. Yet, most strange of all, was the hue of his eyes- a red that hovered between mocha and flame crimson.   
  
His stare remained fixated on the red-haired girl, even as he dug in the overcoat pocket for his wallet. Finally, retrieving the item, he threw a wad of paper bills onto the desk. The money skidded across the papers, landing finally, in the startled girl's lap. She chanced another glance up and her eyes grew wide as she recognized. "G-general H-hiwatari. S-sir. M-may I h-help you?"   
  
She stumbled to her feet, making a clumsy bow to the respected war veteran. He snorted. "I'm here for that slave Mrs. Miasoki [1] promised our household."   
  
Emily stumbled to the door. "R-right this way, S-sir."   
  
He whisked by her, and then, she scurried after him. "I-in here," she stuttered, gesturing grandly to a white door on the right.   
  
She flung it open and instantly, pathetic wails of sorrow flooded the hallway. "Bah! Shut them up, the noisy brats!"   
  
He waved his hand furiously as if to dismiss the abundance of children in the room. Emily stuck two of her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. "Listen up!" barked the blue-eyed girl, glaring at the roomful of expectant faces."You have a visitor, so be polite and maybe one of you will get out of here!"   
  
The ex-General mumbled something, then reluctantly followed Emily into the now silent room. He paced the room, arms tucked behind his back, inspecting each child as if he was inspecting a soldier. All the while, the room was silent, save for the heavy click of the man's shoes and the occasional sniffle from one of the more firgthened children. After what seemed like an eternity, he turned back to Emily, exclaiming loudly, "Is this all you have?!"   
  
His voice thundered and some of the children cowered. "N-no, Sir. Of course not. Please, follow me."   
  
She scurried off down the hall, opening another door, revealing another roomful of children. This sequence of events was repeated several times. The ex-General was growing impatient. "Honestly, I have seen finer slaves in the hospital," he scoffed as Emily tugged open another door.   
  
"This is the final room," she stated blandly, gesturing for him to enter.   
  
General Hiwatari strode into the deathly silent rom, critically eyeing rows upon rows of glass-sided cradles. He turned to Emily, anger blazing in his eyes. "I ask for slaves and you give me INFANTS?! What kind of fool do you take me for?!"   
  
Emily cowered in the doorframe. One or two of the sleeping babes stirred and began to cry. "Well? What kind of idiot do you think I am? Answer me, young lady!"   
  
The twelve-year old girl quivered, then turned her attention to the other end of the room. The door clicked open and Judy let herself in, carrying their newest patient- the tiny neko-jin boy who had been used for product testing at a cosmetics company. Judy looked at them, then smiled. "General Hiwatari. Good to see you. May I help you?"   
  
The black-clad man flung an accusing finger in Emily's direction. "This wench has made me tour your facility! I ask of you now, do you have anything suitable for work in my household?!"   
  
Judy placed the sleeping creature into a vacant cradle. "You've seen rooms one through five?"   
  
Hiwatari nodded. "I suppose, then, we have nothing for you."   
  
She sighed deeply. "I am sorry to have disappointed you."   
  
She absently stroked the child's back as she spoke, soothing his restless sleep. Hiwatari's expresion changed slightly. "How old is he?"   
  
He nodded towards the raven-haired child. "Him?" Judy asked, surprised. "Three."   
  
"Three. How much?"   
  
Judy chuckled. "I'm sorry, Sir. He's not for sale right now. He's still too sick to-"   
  
"Did you not hear me, Mrs. Miasoki? I asked you for a price. I will ask you again, how much is he?"   
  
Judy frowned. "General Hiwatari, you mistake me. He's not for sale."   
  
"Woman, do you forget that you owe me your son's life- his freedom?"   
  
Judy paled a little. "No, Sir. Of course I haven't-"   
  
"Then pay your debts. I expect him in gift wrap, with a red ribbon, none the less."   
  
"Sir, the child is too sick-"   
  
"Tch. Judy, would you rather see Max in chains? Would you sacrifice your own son for a NEKO-JIN?"   
  
Judy remained silent. He smirked. "I thought not."   
  
Judy turned to Emily, crestfallen. "Have him cleaned up and dressed accordingly."   
  
She turned back to Hiwatari. "I will have him delivered for seven o'clock, Sir. But mark my words, he will die within a week and your money and your excuse of debt will have been wasted."   
  
He chuckled, somehow finding amusement in her graveness. "My dear Judy, if he dies, no one shall ever recall the fact he lived."   
  
[a/N: The chapters should be getting longer...O_O;;;;] 


	4. Pet Kitten

(A/N:The [1] in the last chapter referred to the surname I gave Judy. I did it cuz I ain't got a clue what it actually is. ^^U Thanks for the reviews! ^^  
  
Tenma Neko: They deleted the fic cuz they're eviiiiil...._ They deleted it because of rating change (PG-13 - R.)  
  
Neko Oni: *bows* Thank you very much. ^_^ I'm glad you like fic so much. I'm not giving just yet. Thank you for your support! ^_^ *hands you Rei and Kai plushies*  
  
Mariah_Yin: I've got all the chapters written. All I'm doing is reposting them. ^^;;;; But, hey as long as someone's reading, I'll update. ^_^  
  
Now, on with the fic!)  
  
  
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 4: Pet Kitten   
  
It was a cold Decemeber night and an icy wind was blowing, threatening more snow. The ancient automobile pulled up to the wrought-iron gates of the Hiwatari estate. Stopping on the snowy drive to confirm with the guard his business, the driver drove up to the stairs that lead onto the porch.   
  
Stepping out of his car, he grabbed a bundle of blankets off the seat and tredded up the steps. He rung the bell and pulled his collar up around his ears. The huge oaken doors pulled back and warm light flooded out into the seven o'clock darkness. The driver handed the young servatn his parcel, then turned back to the heatless hoplessness of his rusting car.The maid shut the door with a bang and latched them again. Hefting the blankets into her arms, she made her way towards the upstairs parlor, bellowing, "Master Kai's persent has arrived!"   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Kai sat silent on the floor, looking towards the open door with the wonderment only a five-year-old could display. His unruly blue hair stuck up at odd angles and tumbled across his chubby face. His cute, upturned nose completed the adorable "kindergarten" look that he hated so much.   
  
He wanted to be like his grandfather, who instilled fear in people when he walked into a room, rather than being "ooh"-ed and "ahh"-ed over and having his cheeks pinched. Kai still recalled his last run-in with his aunt Nadeshiko. His face had been red for three whole hours! It was after that incident that he'd started painting the double, blue triangles on his face. If people wanted to pinch his cheeks now, they'd get inky fingers.   
  
At the moment, the only similarity he shared with is grandfather was his eye color- that passionate red that changed color as his moods changed. Despite his round face, Kai was rather lean for his age. He liked that, because the other boys at school thought he was athletic and tried to stay out of his way.   
  
Now, the bluenette sat on the plush carpet at his grandfather's feet, the heat of the newly built fire washing over him. The parlor was set with many plush arm-chairs and cushioned footstools. There was a card table set in one corner, a coffee table in the other. The wall behind the door was lined with an overstuffed bookshelf. The fireplace mantle was covered with pictures- pictures of General Hiwatari in his uniform; with his wife, Sachi; with his daughter, Akira; with both women; Sachi and Akira together; indiviual portraits; Akira with a baby boy wrapped in a fuzzy blue blanket; a recent phot of Kai. The ex-soldier was, despite what some may have believed, a very family-oriented man.   
  
The room was well lit most of the time. Now, only the reading lamp by his grandfather's chair was on, spreading a warm glow over the small area. The curtains had been drawn over the window and Kai couldn't see the fresh snow falling.   
  
The maid, a pink-haired neko-jin named Mariah, who spoiled Kai to no end, walked into the room and set the bundle of blankets on the floor. "Your present, Master Kai."   
  
She curtseyed and exited the room. Curiously, Kai crawled towards the blankets. He drew back when the pile of linen twitched, suddenly worried about bewitchment.   
  
Presently, General Hiwatari lowered the book he was reading to watch the unfolding scene. Kai covered his eyes with one hand and gingerly lifted up the corners of the blankets. When his hand didn't get bitten off, he peered through the cracks between his fingers. Something with huge golden eyes was staring back at him. He let his hand fall to his side. The thing- whatever it was- stared up at him. "Mew?" it said, looking at Kai as though he were an alien.   
  
Kai jabbed it with a chubby finger. It squirmed and hissed, bearing sharp canines. Kai retracted his finger, afraid of getting bitten. The thing was looking at him again. It was lying on its back, hands resting on its heaving chest. Unruly black hair tumbled across its forehead. Carefully, Kai pulled it out of its wrapper and held it at arms' length. "Mew?" it said again.   
  
"Mew?" Kai mimicked, wrapping his tongue around the strange word.   
  
"Mew!" it said and smiled, rubbing it's head against his wrist, making a funny sound.   
  
It shook in his hands. Kai dropped it, startled by the movement. "It's shaking!" he exclaimed, starting to cry.   
  
The thing on the floor started to cry too, pain jolting through it from the drop. General Hiwatari plucked Kai off the floor, trying to comfort the startled boy. "Shh, shh, Kai- it's okay."   
  
"But-but! It was making a funny noise!"   
  
"He was purring."   
  
"Purring?" Kai asked, wiping tears out of his eyes.   
  
"Yes. Like what Kitty does when she's happy?"   
  
Kai brightened instantly at the mention of his cat. "Like Kitty!"   
  
Soberly, he added, "Where is Kitty?"   
  
Hiwatari looked away from his grandson, unable to tell the boy that his beloved pet was dead. "Kitty's hiding."   
  
"Where?"   
  
Hiwatari sighed and set Kai back on the floor. "Why don't you play with your present now?" he asked, indicating the "thing" on the floor, which had stopped crying now.   
  
"What is it?" Kai asked, creeping closer to the thing.   
  
"It's a neko-jin. Like Mariah."   
  
"Like Mariah!" Kai shouted and immediately started petting his present.   
  
The neko-jin hissed and moved away from Kai's touch. Kai's lower lip trembled. "It doesn't like me."   
  
Hiwatari sighed and went back to his book. "Let it get to know you. And give it a name."   
  
"Mariah!" Kai shouted instantly, wanting to honor the nurse-maid by naming his gift after her.   
  
Hiwatari smiled. "This neko-jin is a boy, Kai. Give him a boy's name."   
  
Kai thought for a moment, trying to make a decent "boy's" name out of "Mariah." "R...Re...Rei!" he shouted and the neko-jin kitten shrunk back into a corner at the noise. "Rei! Come here Rei! Rei?"   
  
Kai's brow creased when "Rei" remained in his place. "He doesn't know his name yet. Give him time," advised Hiwatari, never lifting his eyes from his book.   
  
Kai fished something out of his pocket, then offered it to the kitten. "Here. Have some."   
  
The kitten moved cautiously out of his corner, slowly towards the offered object. He sniffed it curiously. "It's a cookie. You eat it," Kai murmured, feeling that his new pet didn't know WHAT this was.   
  
Cautiously, the cat-like boy took a bite of the "cookie". "Go on, take it," Kai encouraged, getting tired of holding the cookie at arms length.   
  
Timidly, the kitten plucked it from his grasp, truning it over curiously, nibbling on it a little. He started to purr. He finished the treat and licked the crumbs off his fingers, still purring. Kai felt like he had just made a friendly breakthrough with some unfriendly people in hostile land. The kitten moved closer to him and lay down, purring contentedly. 


	5. Bound

(A/N: Thankies for the reviews! ^^   
  
Neko Oni: I used my brother for a model when I was thinking about how kids would act. That child is insane. @__@ This chapter's your fav.? ^^ Well, here it is.   
  
Lei-chan Kon: I dun remember which chapter you were from either. @_@ Oh well, suppose it doesn't matter now, ne? ^^;;; Aww...I'm sorry I'm being so slow about reposting! But I've been busy with work and vacation and shopping and getting back to school...-____- I'm glad you like the fic and I'll try to post it as fast as I can! ^^   
  
Now, on with the fic!)   
  
Dawn Of Terror   
  
Chapter 5: Bound   
  
~*   
  
It was a dark Monday night. Rei yawned, waiting patiently outside Kai's door. The six-year old was doing his homework, as he'd been instructed to do before the adults went off to have their 'serious conversation'. Apparently, they, being Mariah and Kai's Grandfather, were in some sort of argument. Whatever that meant.   
  
Rei yawned again, his tail flicking idly from side to side, like some sort of fluffy pendelum. What on Earth was taking Kai so long?! Not being the most patient four-year old in the world, Rei climb up on his hind paws, leaning against the door. "MEW!" he yelped loudly, hoping Kai would hear him and open the door.   
  
Sure enough, it worked. The heavy oaken thing opened, leaving the surprised Rei to slid down it, his claws leaving scratch marks in the door. Kai looked down at him. "What do you want?" "Kai-chan!" Rei purred, rubbing his head fondly against Kai's leg.   
  
He purred, then lay down on his back, paws up in the air, looking up at Kai. The bluenette sighed. "Grandfather said I can't let you until I'm done my homework."   
  
Rei rolled back onto his feet. "But Kai! Waiting is so boring!"   
  
"Sorry. Orders are orders."   
  
With that, he started to shut the door. "Kai! I'll be quiet! I promise!"   
  
The bluentte giggled a bit. "You? Quiet? Rei-chan, you make more noise than then entire household!"   
  
Rei frowned. "I do not!"   
  
Kai smirked. "Yes, you do. And now, you're distracting me." He sighed. "I still have to finish my math."   
  
"I can help!" Rei volunteered instantly, eyes lighting up happily.   
  
Kai shook his head. "You've never been to school, Rei. What do you know about numbers?"   
  
"Lots of stuff!"   
  
"Like what?"   
  
Kai shot him that 'look'- the one that told him he'd just stepped over the line and it was time to put up or shut up. "Uh...uh...," the neko-jin tried desperately to cover.   
  
He really DID know next to nothing about numbers except for how to count to ten and back again. But he didn't want to look stupid in front of Kai. "Well?"   
  
"I...uh...uh...um..I know about...err-"   
  
"See Rei? You can't even add!"   
  
Rei sulked. "So what? At least I don't have to have Mariah make my meals for me!"   
  
Kai stuck out his tongue. "Only peasants have to make their own meals."   
  
"Pea-whats?" Rei looked at the older boy confusedly.   
  
Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. "Honestly Rei! You don't even know about social class!"   
  
"Who what now?! Speak English!"   
  
Kai smacked him playfully upside the head. "Silly cat. Nothing in that head of yours but fluff."   
  
Rei grinned. "That's me! Fluff-for-brains!"   
  
"You don't even know when you're being insulted!"   
  
Kai sighed. "I really have to do my math now. Grandfather will KILL me if I don't."   
  
Rei's eyes got wide. "He can't do that! No! Then you'll be dead! And I'll have no one to play with!"   
  
The neko-jin latched onto his leg fearfully. "Don't go away Kai-kun! Please!"   
  
Kai tried desperatley to dislodge the clinging kitten from his leg. "REI! It's just a figure of speech! Let go!"   
  
"A what?"   
  
"Figure of speech. Don't you know anything?"   
  
Rei frowned, letting go of Kai. "I'm not stupid, Kai-kun."   
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Just get in here so I can shut the door."   
  
Rei grinned and scampered into Kai's room, instantly leaping up on the bed and curling up. His tail lay acorss his nose. "It's cold in here. Don't you have the furnace on, Kai-kun?"   
  
Kai shrugged and went back to his homework. Rei pulled one of the bedcovers over his head. His teeth were chattering. "Kai-kun! I'm cold!"   
  
"Rei! Do you want to go back out in the hall?"   
  
Rei shut up. But only for a few minutes.   
  
Kai finished his homework, then neatly evened the stack of papers. Turning around to put them in his school bag, he noticed Rei had removed most of the sheets from his bed and was currently making a 'nest' on the floor with them. What was left on the bed was mussed beyond believe. "REI! You baka! What are you doing?!"   
  
Rei squealed and ducked under the blankets, peeking out from under them. Kai growled. "Rei! Put my bed back together! I have to sleep in that!"   
  
Rei stuck out his tongue. "NYAH!"   
  
"REI!"   
  
Kai lunged at the blankets. Rei squealed with glee, then scampered out from under them. He ran half way across the room, then turned back to taunt Kai. "Betcha can't catch me!"   
  
Kai growled and launched himself at Rei. Rei pranced away, letting Kai slide under the bed. Kai growled, then quickly formulated a plan. He stayed still, waiting for Rei to come back. After all, they did say curiousity killed the cat. After a moment or two, Rei came waltzing back, peeking under the overhanging bedcovers. "Kai-kun? Are you okay?"   
  
Kai grabbed at Rei. The neko-jin yelped and turned to scamper away. Kai latched onto his tail. "MEW!" Rei yelped, then dug his claws into the carpet as he was dragged backwards.   
  
"MEW! MEW! MEW!"   
  
Kai dragged the other boy under the bed, smirking triumphantly. "Gotcha!"   
  
"Kai! Let go of my tail!"   
  
"No," Kai said, smirking. "Not until you say your sorry."   
  
"MEW!"   
  
It was then that Mariah walked in, closely followed by General Hiwatari. "Kai? Have you seen- KAI! Let go of Rei's tail!"   
  
Kai instantly released his captive and Rei dashed out from under the bed, to hide behind Mariah's legs. Kai stuck his head out from under the bed. "Suck-up," he muttered.   
  
"What have I told you about that-"   
  
"Be quiet Mariah. It's his pet- he can treat it the way he wants."   
  
"Yes, Lord Hiwatari," the Chinese woman said meekly, hanging her head.   
  
General Hiwatari turned to his grandson. "Have you finished your homework yet, Kai?"   
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
"Good."   
  
The General smiled slightly, but the expression faded as he looked about the room. "What happened in here?"   
  
Kai lowered his gaze. "Rei made a mess and made fun of me, so I chased him."   
  
Hiwatari turned to Mariah. "I told you. He has to have his feet bound. He's always messing things up."   
  
Mariah turned several shades of white. "But Lord Hiwatari, Sir, he's a boy! We can't bind his feet!"   
  
The elderly man snorted. "I won't jave a slave running amuck in this house. Bind his feet. Or I'll find someone who will."   
  
Mariah swallowed hard. "Yes, Sir."   
  
She looked down at Rei. The kitten bit his lip when he saw her woeful expression. She looked a little sick. "Come here, Rei. It's time for bed."   
  
The neko-jin scampered out of the room ahead of the servant, who had to hobble along becuase of her own bound feet. It had been considered good practice to bind the feet of Chinese women in those days. Never had a boy's feet been bound though, slave or not. Rei dashed ahead of her, then stopped every few feet to look back at her and wait for her to catch up. She hobbled along as fast as she could, knowing the young neko-jin wasn't very paticent, but her feet pained her and she moved sluggishly.   
  
At last, they reached Rei's room, which was located on the top floor as well, with the Hiwataris' bedrooms. Rei leaped up onto his bed, curling up. Mariah leaned out the door and called to one of the young Japanese maids to bring her some linens. Then she hobbled over to Rei's bedside and undressed the boy and redressed him in his pyjamas. The maid bustled in with a pair of sheers, a tape measuerer, and several cotton sheets. Mariah sat down on the edge of the bed, setting the sheers to the material. Rei watched in fascination, wondering what on Earth the woman was doing.   
  
"What are you going to do with those?" he asked when she finally finished cutting up the linens.   
  
"We're going to....," she paused for a moment, thinking about the right thing to say to a four-year-old. "...mummify your feet."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Mariah swallowed. "Because the Lord said to."   
  
She picked up one of the linen strips and started to wind it around Rei's foot. The neko-jin winced. "Ouch! Why are you hurting me, 'riah?"   
  
Mariah bit her lip and continued wrapping. "There," she murmured finally, then moved to the other foot and repeated the process.   
  
Rei looked down at his bandaged feet. "Can we take them off now?"   
  
Mariah bit her lip and shook her head. "No, Rei-chan. We can't take them off."   
  
"Well, when can we?"   
  
Mariah looked down at him sympathetically. "Don't you understand? You're not ever going to take them off."   
  
"Ever?!" Rei yelped, looking down at his feet.   
  
"Never. Only when you wash them."   
  
"But 'riah! That's a long, long time! Forever?"   
  
Mariah sighed. "Yes, Rei. It is a long time. But Lord Hiwatari wants your feet bound. It's better to have a home. You'll still be able to walk, but you'll have to learn how to walk on bound feet. It's not so bad..."   
  
She looked down at her own bandaged appendages. 'What am I saying?! It's horrible...'   
  
Rei yawned. "'riah?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Nighty-night."   
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, Rei."   
  
~*   
  
Mariah sat down on her stool, soaking her feet in the hot water that one of the maids had brought in. The white wraps lay on the floor, where she'd discarded them.   
  
Carefully lifting one of her feet out of the water, she inspected the pitiful stump. Her toes had been folded under the pad of her foot, reducing the length of her foot to three inches. It was good practice, yet painful.   
  
She envied the Japanese girls, with their natural, long stride, so care-free and painless. She herself had to hobble about, and she always heard the Japanese maids snickering behind her back at her dainty, swaying walk. Tears came into her eyes. She couldn't put Rei through this. She couldn't, she wouldn't. If Rei had been a girl, it would have been a different story. But a boy...?   
  
It hadn't been heard of.   
  
~*   
  
It was late in the afternoon when Kai got home. The weather was warm for May, and the heat shimmerd on the air. Kai was glad to be home. Throwing his book bag down on the foyer floor, he dashed upstairs, to Rei's room. "Rei-chan! Let's go out and play-"   
  
He stopped dead as he walked into the room through the wide open door. Mariah had Rei slung over her shoulder and was hauling him back to bed. He was sobbing loudly, his cries mixed with screams of agony. The maids were all gathered around, ready to help at any second. Mariah put Rei down on his bed and instantly, several of the maids looped ropes about Rei's wrists and ankles, then tied him to the bed. They backed away. Mariah sat down on the bed. "Rei-chan-"   
  
"It...it hurts!" he hiccuped pathetically, looking up at her as his tears subsided.   
  
"Of course it does. You have to LEARN to walk on bound feet...and you have to spend several weeks in bed before you can even think about walking-"   
  
Kai cleared his throat. "WHAT is going on here?" he asked, tapping his foot and glaring, trying his best to look intimidating.   
  
Mariah didn't reply. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" the little boy screeched, loosing his temper.   
  
Mariah started. "Master Kai! I didn't see you there! Forgive me-"   
  
"Shut up and tell me what's going on!"   
  
Mariah looked from Rei, then to the maids, then back to Kai.   
  
"We bound Rei's feet."   
  
Kai looked at her confusedly. Mariah sighed. She lifted up one of Rei's bandaged legs, displaying it to Kai. "See? We wrapped up Rei's feet and bent the toes under."   
  
Kai was still looking at her funny. She sighed and started to unwrap her own foot. When the bandages at last came free, she watched the revulsion grow on their faces. Finally, Kai found his tongue. "W-what happened to your foot?!"   
  
"It's been bound and the toes have folded under."   
  
"Doesn't...did it hurt?"   
  
"It still does."   
  
Kai swallowed, then looked at the horrified Rei. He had gone several shades of white. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack. He was staring at Mariah's foot in disbelief. "My...my.."   
  
Mariah started to wrap her foot back up. "It's considered good practice for women to bind their feet."   
  
Kai snapped back to life. "But Rei isn't a girl!"   
  
Mariah shrugged. "Your Grandfather wanted it done."   
  
Rei had tried to get up now. He placed his feet on the floor carefully, then screamed when he had to put all his weight on them. "REI!" Mariah yelled, plucking the neko-jin up off the floor.   
  
"You can't get up! You have to stay in bed!"   
  
Rei was crying again. "Why does he have to stay in bed? He's not sick."   
  
Mariah sighed. "Kai, go, play somewhere else."   
  
"No. I want Rei to play with me."   
  
"He can't. Now, Kai. Go-"   
  
"I said I want to play with Rei!"   
  
Mariah sighed. "Kai, you're making this difficult! Rei can't play! Now, GO!"   
  
Kai frowned and dashed off. Mariah sighed and turned back to Rei. "Lie down and try to get some sleep. Okay?"   
  
She got up and left the room, the maids following in her wake. The door slammed shut behind them.   
  
~*   
  
Rei twitched in his sleep, unnatural sounds reaching his sensitive ears. He groaned and rolled over, swatting at the area the sounds were coming from. "Psst, Rei!"   
  
The neko-jin cracked open an eye, only to see Kai sitting on his legs. "Kai-kun? What are you doing?"   
  
"Getting rid of these stupid things," Kai muttered, pulling at the tightly wound cloths around Rei's feet.   
  
Rei winced at bit. "Don't pull so hard-"   
  
"Shh! Be quiet! We're not supposed to be awake!"   
  
Rei glanced over at the clock. It was 11:37. "Are the grown-ups still up?"   
  
"Yes," Kai hissed through his teeth, yanking on the bindings.   
  
Rei bit his lip. Finally, the bandage fell away from Rei's feet. "Move your toes," Kai commanded, wrinkling his nose and turning his gaze away.   
  
Rei wiggled his toes and sighed in relief as they came unglued from the sole of his foot. Kai looked back. "Don't let them do that again. Okay?"   
  
Rei nodded. Kai smiled. "You're my friend Rei. I don't want to see you get hurt."   
  
~*   
  
Lord Hiwatari slammed his fists down on his desk. "What do you mean, YOU don't want to have his feet bound?! You've got no authority here, neko-jin!"   
  
Mariah nearly flinched. "I'm saying that he shouldn't have his feet bound! It's not right!"   
  
Hiwatari sighed. "Mariah, did you know that every single household has their slaves' feet bound? It doesn't matter their gender- it's status!"   
  
"But he's a boy! He should be able to run free!"   
  
"Be quiet! He's a slave and he should have his feet bound!"   
  
"But-"   
  
"Silence! How are we supposed to sell him off if he hasn't got bound feet?! If he runs off, we pay the prices! And now a days, people won't pay for a slave with unbound feet!"   
  
"Sire! He can't-"   
  
"Shut up Mariah! It's not your place!"   
  
Mariah bit her lip and sat back in her chair, eyes watering. "I can't do this to Rei. I can't...I can't let him bear the same pains as me- I hated them so much for what they did. I can't let him hate me."   
  
Hiwatari remained silent, lips pursed. Setting down his quill, he looked straight at Mariah, eyes narrowed. "His feet will stay bound, Mariah."   
  
She stared at him for only a moment, then tore her eyes away, unnerved. "Yes, Milord." 


	6. To Become

(A/N: WHEE! Thankies for the reviews! ^O^   
  
White Spirit Angel: Kai and Rei...well, you're just going to have to find out, now aren't you? ^_~ And yes, let's all pity Rei. D  
  
Neko Oni: I only put Rei's foot binding in there because it was bizzare and odd and downright fascinating. I almost would have liked to leave his feet bound, but it kinda would have killed the story plot. X3 MmmmmmTower of London...D Gore is the only good part of hstory..no, just kidding. ^_~ Romans, Aztecs...Ahhhh, so much blood and gore and violence. XD Where'd your clones get to? O__o;;; Fluff-ball? REeeeiiiii....*goes looking*  
  
Now! On with the fic!)  
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 6: To Become   
  
~*   
  
Rei lay, basking in the late afternoon sunlight that was streaming through the open window. The scent of June roses filled the air, riding into the house on the light zephyr that lifted the curtains and made them swirl above Rei's head, dancing an intricate dance with the wind. Rei yawned and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms into the air, then resettling them over his chest.   
  
He heard the clock chime six and rolled over again, knowing dinner wouldn't be served for another hour at least. He rolled over again, pondering the changes around the household recently.   
  
Kai had just returned from boarding school only a matter of hours ago, and was upstairs unpacking. Rei couldn't wait to tell the other boy about everything that had happened in the past ten months- he was sure the other boy would be delighted to hear his tales. He rolled over for the final time and fell into an uneasy sleep.   
  
~*   
  
Kai finished unpacking, laying the last of his things on his bed. Sighing, he picked up the note on his dresser. It was written in his grandfather's loose scrawl, rolling across the page. He scanned the memo quickly, then crumpled it in his hand. "Why can't that damn man just talk to may face?! No, he always has to write it in a note!"   
  
He threw the paper to the ground and flopped back on his bed, knocking everything onto the floor in the process. Normally, he would have picked it up and scolded himself for being an idiot, but right now, he just didn't care. He stared at the ceiling, blinking back blind tears of rage. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be someone else? "Why does he have to do this to you?"   
  
The door creaked and he jumped, startled. "Who's there?"   
  
Two big, golden eyes peered at him through the doorway. "Can I come in, Kai-kun?"   
  
Kai sighed and sat up. "Whatever."   
  
Rei bounded into the room, leaping up onto the bed beside him and curling up. He closed his eyes. They were silent for a few moments. Kai sighed. Rei opened an eyes, tail flickering in front of his face. "Something wrong, Kai-kun?"   
  
Kai shook his head. "No." The bluenette turned his face aside. Rei crawled over to him, resting his paws on his thigh. "You can tell me."   
  
Kai looked at the neko-jin, who's eyes were wide and pleading. "Don't you trust me, Kai-kun?"   
  
Kai tore his gaze away, unable to look at those eyes any longer. He heard the swish of air being moved as Rei turned his face away from his Master. "I guess not."   
  
His voice quavered. Kai frowned. "Don't Rei."   
  
Kai turned back to the neko-jin and tipped his face back towards himself. Rei's mouth was open, as if to say something. "Don't," Kai murmured, running his thumb over Rei's bottom lip.   
  
The neko-jin looked up at the older boy, completely bewildered, somethong of terror hidden in his eyes. "I can't believe..." Kai trailed off, stroking Rei's cheek absently mindedly. "Don't cry, Rei, don't cry."   
  
It was more advice for himself than for Rei, who merely narrowed his eyes and looked at Kai concernedly. "Are you okay, Kai-ku-"   
  
"No. No, I'm not okay."   
  
Rei placed a paw on the older boy's forehead, brushing back the blue bangs. "What's wrong? Don't you feel well?"   
  
"No, no I don't. But it's okay- I'll get over it. It'll be okay. I'll be okay. It's you I'm worried about."   
  
Rei cocked his head to the side, trying to comprehend his Master. "What are you saying? I'm fine-"   
  
"You won't be. You'll never be the same again. Never, not after they-"   
  
He stopped, realizing there was no point in scaring the thirteen year-old. There was nothing he could do to stop this or even prolong it and telling Rei would only make things more torturous on the naive neko-jin. "Nevermind," he mumbled, sliding out of Rei's grasp and onto the floor.   
  
He threw back the covers of the bed and slid between them. "I'm going to lie down for awhile. Tell Grandfather I won't be joining him for dinner."   
  
Rei sat still for a moment, looking worriedly at his Master. "Will you be okay?"   
  
Kai nodded, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine."   
  
"If you say so," Rei trailed off, turning and sliding down off the bed, onto the floor and slinking out the door.   
  
~*   
  
Dinner was silent. Even Mariah was quiet. Rei nervously chewed at his food, which tasted like sawdust in his dry mouth. He could see Lord Hiwatari from the crack in the kitchen door.   
  
The elderly man was sitting at the head of the dining room table, staring straight ahead, eyes burning like a roaring inferno, mought set in a grim, firm line. Rei swallowed, then looked at Mariah, who was sitting sideways on her chair, watching Lord Hiwatari. She hadn't even touched her food.   
  
Rei set down his fork. Mariah jumped at the clattering, then looked at Rei. "More rice, Rei-chan?"   
  
The raven-haired boy shook his head and slid off his chair. "No thanks. I'm going to go check on-"   
  
Mariah hissed, warning him not to say the name of the person he meant to see. She checked Lord Hiwatari's face, then nodded to Rei, who sprinted out of the room as fast as he could.   
  
~*   
  
When Kai woke, it was pitch black. The only light was that of the crescent moon shining in through his window. Far away, the melidous howls of wolves reached his ears. He started to get up. Something closer by howled and something beside him twitched, snuggling into his arm and whimpering. Kai looked down.   
  
In the rum moonlight, he could just make out the outline of Rei's head, face buried in his arm. He smiled slightly, reaching out and stroking the soft silken strands at his fingertips. His face fell as he remembered the note that lay in the wastepaper basket. How much longer would Rei remain this innocent? How much longer would he allow himself to be touched freely, without fear of hurt, without fear of pain?   
  
Tears started to form in his eyes. On impulse, he leaned down and brushed his lips across Rei's, reveling in the smoothness. He retracted, looking back at his friend. "I'm sorry, Rei. God, I'm so sorry."   
  
The neko-jin sighed and rolled over, oblivious to his fate.   
  
~*   
  
Morning came with evil tidings. Kai was roused by the dull roar of an engine and wheels crunching on the gravel drive. The bluenette sat up, yawning and stretching as he started to get up. The morning sun nearly blinded him as it filtered through the window. The door was flung open suddenly, followed by the shrill of Mariah's 'commaninding' voice. "Master Kai, have you seen-"   
  
Her eyes fell upon Rei, who was still curled between Kai's sheets. She looked supiciously at Kai, then stalked over to the bed. She shook Rei awake, which was no easy task. The neko-jin was a heavy sleeper.   
  
When finally he woke, she dragged him out of the room. Turning in the doorway to glare at Kai, she shouted, "And you! Get dressed! Miss Junsui is here to see you."   
  
Kai swallowed, then did as he was told. With every article of clothing he placed on his body, he realized how much closer he was to the inevitable.   
  
~*   
  
Kai met Mariah in the front hall, accompanied by Rei. The boy was kneeling on the floor, head forced down in a submissive manner. Kai swallowed. Mariah nodded to him, smiling sweetly. "Go sit in the parlor."   
  
She tried to smooth out her hair, probably hoping to make a good impression. Kai realized she was decked out in her best clothes. This was a very important meeting. The bell rang. Mariah turned to open the door, then glared at Kai. "Take him with you."   
  
She motioned at Rei. Kai pulled Rei up by the hand, then led him into the parlor as Mariah opened the door. Kai sat down on the couch, letting go of Rei's wrist. The neko-jin immediatley dropped back to the floor, eyes still studying the carpet. Kai bit his lip. He couldn't stand this-   
  
"Good morning, Miss Junsui, Master Taiyou, Lord Shouri. Please, come in. My Master awaits you."   
  
He heard numerous footsteps in the hall- the clack of high heels against tiling. He had the sudden urge to run and hide. Instead, he sat, still and calm, awaiting Mariah's entrance. The pink-haired neko-jin entered the room, leading guests. She stood at the door and made sure they entered the room, then stepped inside and stood near the door, ready to be called upon if her services should be needed. Kai eyed the strangers.   
  
There were two men, obviously older than the third, whom was a girl. The men looked to be relatively close in age- perhaps twenty and twenty-two? He couldn't be sure. They were both slightly short and dark-haired, with bright coffee colored eyes. The shorter of the two looked a little more wisened and Kai guessed he would be soft-spoken and gentle in manner. He would be Lord Shouri, eldest of the Ukiyas. The second brother looked boisterous and unruly. He had a sort of wild look about him and Kai was wary. He didn't like the look of this man, Master Taiyou, second brother of the Ukiya clan.   
  
The woman was something else entirley. She looked nothing like her brothers, with bright blue eyes and hair to match a new copper penny. Her locks were piled ontop of her head in some sort of 'bun'. Her eyes brows were high and arched, giving her an almost devious look, especially when she pulled her thin lips back into a smile. Kai looked away from Junsui and back to Lord Shouri. "We are very pleased to meet you, Hiwatari-sama."   
  
The short man bowed. Kai stood and returned the gesture. "And I to meet you, Ukiya-sama."   
  
Shouri sat down on the sofa. Kai followed suit. Shouri folded his hand in his lap. "You know what we are here to discuss, Hiwatari-sama?"   
  
Kai nodded. Shouri smiled. "Good. May I see our present?"   
  
Kai gestured to Rei, who was still on the floor. Shouri turned to his brother. "What do you think, Taiyou?"   
  
The younger brother frowned. "His feet aren't bound."   
  
Shouri turned back to look at Rei. "He seems obedient enough, but if you are not satisfied that he will not try to escape, we will have them bound-"   
  
"No. That takes to long, elder brother. We'll have them shackled instead."   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kai saw Rei start to shake. The neko-jin was crying. He must have been confused. Kai turned his attention back to the Ukiyas. Shouri was bowing again. "We are grateful to have this exchange. We have suffered since the locustes came and to marry off Junsui for such an exchange of gifts, and to such a family, is a great honor. We are in your debt, Hiwatari Kai."   
  
Kai stood again and bowed, but couldn't reply because of the lump in his throat. Mariah escorted the Ukiyas out of the door and gave Kai a thumbs-up as she exited. Kai slumped back into the sofa. He sat there in silence for a few moments, before remembering Rei.   
  
The neko-jin was staring fixatedly at the floor, trying to blink back tears, trying to steady his breath. "Rei? Are you okay?"   
  
The neko-jin lifted a tear-stained face to greet him. His eyes blazed wildly with anger. "So, you're just going to get rid of me?! Just like that?!"   
  
He tore his gaze away. "That's all I am to you! Just another piece of property!"   
  
He looked back up. "I thought I was your friend Kai!"   
  
With that, the neko-jin bolted from the room, sobbing loudly.   
  
~*   
  
There was a knock at the door. Rei nuzzled the pillows and hugged them to his face. "Go away!"   
  
The door creaked open anyways. "Rei-"   
  
"No!" the neko-jin screamed, and sat up, hugging the pillow to his middle.   
  
Kai took a step inside the room and shut the door. "Rei, I need-"   
  
"NO!"   
  
Rei flung himself back onto the bed, stuffing the pillow over his ears, sobbing. "GO AWAY! Leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you!"   
  
The neko-jin slammed his fist into the matress several times, trying to vent the anger and sadness in his soul. Kai grabbed the boy's wrist and gently put his arm to rest. "Rei-chan," he murmured seating himself on the edge of the bed.   
  
The boy moved away from him, still sobbing. Kai laid his hand on Rei's wrist. The boy jerked it away. "Just leave me alone."   
  
Kai placed his hand on Rei's head, then started to stroke the soft ebony hair. "Shush, Rei-chan. You don't really want to be left alone, do you?"   
  
The boy shook his head. "Hush, hush. It's okay."   
  
Rei started sobbing again. "No! It's not okay! They're going to take me away and I'm not ever gonna see you again!"   
  
Rei was suddenly in Kai's arms, hugging the bluenette tightly, sobbing into his chest. "I don't want to go away Kai-kun. You're the only friend I've ever had."   
  
"You'll make new friends-"   
  
"Who could replace you?"   
  
Rei looked up at Kai, lips trembling, eyes overflowing with tears. He traced Kai's cheek with his thumb. "Nobody could replace you Kai-kun. You're my friend, you're my brother- you're my family. Don't make me loose that again."   
  
The neko-jin's voice dropped off to a whisper and he nuzzled Kai's chest and lay his head there, remaining still for the longest time. Kai was forcing himself not show that he cared for the boy. He had to let him go, or the Hiwatari name would be ruined.   
  
Finally, Kai couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "God, Rei-chan! You don't have any idea what they're going to do to you! God, God, Grandfather is trading you off as a sex slave! You poor thing! God, Rei-chan! To have them-"   
  
Kai checked himself, then looked down at Rei, who was staring back up at him, horrified. "I'm going to be a what?!"   
  
Kai looked sorrowfully down at him. "A sex slave for them- their whore."   
  
Rei blanched, then went limp and fainted dead away in Kai's arms. 


	7. Last Dawn

(A/N: *coughs* I'm slow, I know...don't kill me...*hides* This is the last PG-13 rated chapter...I think..so, look for this under "R" later.   
  
Thanks for the reviews. ^^  
  
Tenma Koneko: ^_^ Glad your back and still liking the story.   
  
Neko Oni: Clone nappings?! O_O!!! We must solve the mystery! *dashes off, but runs into a wall* @_@ And here's another update for ye...  
  
Lizzie: ^^ Glad you like the fanfic and let's all pity Rei. )  
  
Now! On with the fic!)  
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 7: Last Dawn   
  
~*   
  
The morning was bright and clear. A pale breeze blew the sleek puffs across the azure sky. The green of the plants shone brightly in the wind and their leaves waved softly. As if waving farewell. Rei shivered, despite the heat of the early July day. He felt as though he were bound, hand and fooot. A heavy weight lay over him, threatening to crush him. This was the end. This was the last morning he'd ever spend in the courtyard, peering over the hedges at the slaves who toiled in the fields that ran from the thick hedge to the far away horizon, melding with the sky. Rei sighed and sat down, looking at all the summer flowers, opening into full, smiling at him with their bright colors. All this world was just unfolding, yet his was ending.   
  
He sighed again. He ran his hand over the worn stone of the bench, listened to the familiar sound of the water-fountain dripping soothingly. He glanced up, watching the sunlight seep through the massive yews of the leafy oak as it bowed and swayed in the zephyr. Songbirds tweeted sweetly, calling as they hopped and flitted about the garden. A butterfly drifted lazily by, coming to rest on the opening bud of an iris. Rei stood up, restless amongst the peace.   
  
This was his last day. Why was he idling it away? He drifted aimlessly across the garden, finally coming to rest under the spreading branches of a massive maple. Tears blurred his vision as he seated himself on the worn swing that hung from one of the lower branches. He swung to and fro, trying to force from memory his childhood summers- most of which had been spent in this very place.   
  
This was the end. The very end of all he'd thought was eternal and ethereal, now vanquished and seemingly distant on the horizon of this new embarkment. He stared at the ground, watching it follow him back and forth. Tomorrow, he was going away. Not by will, but by force. He was being forced to give up this- everything he'd come to love and what had returned the favor. He'd miss this- the lazy summer days spent with his Master in the courtyard, a picnic under the tree, a lively game of tag, a romp through the mud after the rain. He'd knew it was fading away, but that always came with age. But he'd never thought it would leave him completely, so desloate in the utter darkness of his world that was caving in on him. He was trapped with this destiny and there was no way out of it.   
  
A sex slave. He wanted to gag. How could they- what had he done wrong? What had he done that deserved offering up his body to some stuck up ass he didn't even know every time he was called upon as punishment? What had he done to invoke Fate's cruel hand? The tears rolled off his cheeks, wetting the ground like raindrops as he swung listlessly, the wind giving him a slight push, caressing his back with it's soothing hands. Sniffing, he wiped the tears away with his forearm. What would crying do?   
  
He could run if he really wanted. If he really needed. Right now, he was free, with nobody about to watch him. Not even the birds were paying him any heed, when normally they were wary of the neko-jin. For now, they ignored him and his gloom, whilst they got on with the cheerful day, hailing the sun with their songs. He could run, run until he collapsed and would never move again. He could get away from this place. He could escape. But that wasn't what he really wanted, was it? No.   
  
He wished only that he could remain in this place until...until...He wished he could remain in his place, as he was and that nothing would ever change. Summer would remain here, fresh and warm as ever.   
  
The house would remain, it's imposing glory and riches never falling to crumble or waste. The slaves would continue their toil in the dirt of the fields, Lord Hiwatari would remain at his desk, writing with his feather quill pen, Mariah would remain in the kitchen, baking sweet tasting pies, the maids would wander the house cleaning with a sweet smile, proud to be part of the household. And he would remain here, forever in his Master's youthful company. Forever, forever.   
  
What he had once said was a long time, now seemed like such a short time, such a short, sweet time, spent underneath the yews of this very tree. He started to cry. This was his home- the only place he'd ever known. He could vaguley remember something of white walls and needles, but that all melded away in the saftey of this place. His home, his nirvana. He blinked, and his tears fell to the cold, sunlit stone of the patio. He sighed, looking upwards. He would commit this place and time- this day to his memory in perfect detail, so that when he couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel anymore, he could look back and remember what light looked like. There was only one thing he would change-   
  
Footsteps on the patio broke his thoughts. Sighing, he slid from the swing, knowing it must have been Mariah, calling him away from his reverie to pack away some of his things- only the essentials, of course. He waited to hear her soft soprano call to him. "Rei."   
  
The voice was different- too low for Mariah. It was strained though, choked and strangled, distraught in emotion. He tore his gaze from the ground. Kai was leaned against the pillar of the archway. He was distraught, hair straggling across his face, sympathetic frown placed upon his lips. The skin around his eyes was puffy and red, irritated from the salt of tears. The pathways of his tears was traced upon his cheeks. He was staring at the neko-jin, eyes a deep crimson, sad and distant. Even his posture spelled out his mood.   
  
"Yes," he hesitated, before adding, "Master?"   
  
Twin fires of fury leapt to life in the bluenette's eyes, turning them a passionate crimson. "Cut that crap out! I don't want any title! Just Kai, Rei. That's all you have to say."   
  
"K-Kai," Rei stammered, unsure of his Master's actions towards him suddenly.   
  
Kai had never minded before. The bluenette strode to him. A hand caressed his cheek. "Rei-chan. My poor pet. My poor koneko. How could they do this to you?"   
  
Lips brushed across his forehead gently. "Kai- I-I don't understand."   
  
Rei looked up pleadingly at the older boy. Kai's eyes had softened, taking on a ruby hue. "You don't have to understand, Rei. Not yet."   
  
Kai embraced the younger boy tenderly, bit his lip to keep his tears at bay. "How can they do this to you? To you, Otoutosan. How can they take you away from me?"   
  
"On-niisan," Rei mumbled, startled by Kai's sudden tenderness.   
  
Kai untangled them and forced Rei away a bit, holding him at arm's length. There was a sudden seriousness in his eyes. "I love you, Rei-chan. Never, ever forget that."   
  
Rei didn't fully understand the look that Kai was giving him, but he knew what the other boy wanted to hear. "I love you too, Oniisan."   
  
Kai looked slightly disappointed, but hugged Rei again. "I'll miss you Rei. I wish this didn't have to happen."   
  
Rei didn't reply, trying to force his tears away. Kai released him. There was a long silence, but nothing needed to be said because they understood the weight of this silence. The last silent moment shared between them.   
  
~*   
  
Rei turned over, twisting the soft cotton sheets around his body. This was the last time he'd ever sleep here. He didn't want to waste his last precious hours sleeping. There was so much he had to say goodbye to, to re-visit, to reminisce about. He rolled over restlessly, watching the pale moon rise in the sky, showering eveything below with it's ethereal light. Far away, wolves howled, singing to the Moon Goddess. Rei sighed and rolled over again. He couldn't go to sleep, no matter how much Mariah told him he needed his sleep. His nerves were strung and his heart panged with sadness at leaving. He wanted to break down and cry, then chain himself to the floor. "I wish things wouldn't change."   
  
He sighed and rolled over, then turned upside down, so that his head was near the footboard of the bed. He sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen. He closed his eyes. Was this his only purpose? Would this be what he was stuck doing for the rest of his life? He hoped not. He didn't know if he could stand it.   
  
Finally growing frustrated with his stress-induced insomnia, Rei sat up. He sat on his toussled bed for what seemed like an eternity, before sliding out of the sheets and slipping into the hall. He tip-toed across the moonlit corridor, trying not to let his tears start sliding. This would be the last time he wandered the night-time halls. He slunk towards the bathroom, deciding that relieving himself would be a start to going to sleep. On the return trip, he paused in front of the heavy oaken door. He recalled sitting in front of it, so many time beofre, meowing to be let in. He sat down, mewling pathetically. He'd never felt this alone. "Mew! Mew! Meo-w!!"   
  
He put his hands on the door, clawing the wood, running his claws through seemingly ancient marks. "Mew!" The door creaked open slightly. Rei got back down and widened the crack with his head, forcing his way through. He looked in at the peaceful, orderly world of Kai. The bluenette was sprawled across his bed, deep in slumber. His sheets were crumpled oddly, looking as though the boy had been sleeping restlessly. Rei mewled and, recieving no reply, he shut the door and clambered over to the bed. He leaped up, hearing the springs creak benaeth his weight. He crawled over to Kai, nudging the bluenette with his face. "Kai-kun, wake up. It's me, Rei."   
  
Receiving no reply, he lay down, watching the bluenette impatiently. He showed no signs of waking. Rei lay his head down on his paws. His nose brushed up against Kai's hand. It was overly warm, and sticky almost. Rei wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was then that he noticed the heavy scent on the air, announcing what Kai had been doing to send himself into such a heavy sleep. He made a face, sticking out his tongue. He accidently licked Kai's hand. Recoiling in dismay, Rei heard the other boy murmur something before he rolled over. The neko-jin licked his lips unconciously. Kai's essence was bittersweet and left the younger boy craving more. He licked Kai's hand a couple more times. Kai groaned in his sleep. Rei closed his eyes, savouring the taste of his master. He had never thought that this- He looked up and was met with a pair of blood-red eyes. "Rei?"   
  
The bluenette asked groggily. The neko-jin backed away and hung his head ashamedly. "Yes, Kai."   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Rei didn't reply. Kai softened. "Is something wrong, Rei-chan?"   
  
The raven-haired boy nodded. Kai reached out and stroked his hair. "It's okay. You'll see."   
  
Rei looked at him, eyes watering. "Do you really think so?"   
  
Kai shook his head, still smiling. "No." His voice cracked.   
  
"No, nothing will ever be okay."   
  
He stroked Rei's cheek, then ran a thumb across Rei's bottom lip. "You'll never be the same. You'll never act the same, think the same. I've seen it happen before-"   
  
He leaned over and kissed Rei chastely on the lips. "You're beautiful, Rei-chan."   
  
They stayed like that for a moment, before Kai sat up and pulled Rei close to him. "You mean a lot to me Rei. You're the best friend I've ever had- and so much more."   
  
He stroked Rei's cheek. Rei placed his head on the crook between Kai's neck and shoulder, hiccuping, trying to forestall his tears. "I love you, Rei-koi."   
  
Rei froze. Had Kai just said that? Had KAI just called him his lover?! He had no time to think. Kai brushed his lips against Rei's frozen ones, then crushed their mouths together. Kai traced Rei's lips with his tongue, begging for entrance to the neko-jin's mouth. Rei couldn't move, wide-eyed in horror. What was Kai doing?! The bluenette pulled back, tracing Rei's cheek. "Don't you love me Rei?"   
  
"Are you sick or something Kai?! What are you doing?!"   
  
Rei tried to pull away. Kai held him fast. "Let some one who loves you take your virginity, Rei-chan. Don't let them spoil you."   
  
Rei looked at him, disgusted. "And you expect me to let YOU spoil me?!"   
  
Kai took advantage of Rei's anger, swooping in on like a hawk before Rei could close his mouth. He delved his tongue into the warm, moist cavern, battling with Rei's own tongue for supremacy. He shoved the smaller back onto the matress, pinning him there with his weight. Kai removed himself, taking to washing Rei's face with his tongue. Rei squirmed, trying to free himself from Kai's grasp. "Rei-chan, don't you love me?"   
  
The boy backed off, however, looking disappointed. Rei curled up. "Kai, I...just..c.an't. I-I..."   
  
Kai hugged him. "It's alright. I understand."   
  
He kissed the top of Rei's head. "You don't want to settle into your job yet."   
  
Rei actually started to cry. "Oh, Kai! I don't want to go! Don't make me go! Don't make me!"   
  
"Shh, Rei. Shh, it'll be okay. You'll see. It'll be okay." 


	8. Torture Fair

(A/N: ^^;;;; I forgot to mention that I was changing the rating this chapter...Ah, well...I guess we'll see if anybody cares that this has disappeared off the landscape of "PG-13"....  
  
Now, on with the fic!)  
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 8: Torture Fair   
  
How long had he been here? He couldn't remember anymore. Days, weeks, months melded together in one sick roller coaster of pain and depression, upon which he'd been fastened so tightly that he could barely breathe, the chains slicing into his neck. Escape was impossible and, even if his foot hadn't been shackled to the damp, stone wall of his prison, he couldn't have moved.   
  
Broken and bleeding, he lay upon the dirty straw that had been strewn sparsley across the stone floor. Eyes closed, he tried to ignore the scent that made his stomach churn as he lay, cheek down in his own vomit, unable to move away because of the pain that coursed through his pathetic being. His breathing was labored, marked by the heavy wheeze that followed his exhalations. It shook his frail frame, but there was naught to do but try to forget.   
  
He retracted deep into his mind, trying to remember happier days. But his memories of them were drowned in the sea of his pain and misery, whisked away on the whirlwind of his torture, so that all he could recall was the faint and worn image of a blue-haired boy that he suspected he had once known, but could no longer place a name to.   
  
A cold wind brushed between the iron bars that covered the window, blowing snow across the floor. Away in the night, wolves howled, awaiting their next kill in the relentless winter. He shivered, then cried out as pain jolted through his body at his quivering. But he couldn't stop for, clad only in a sleeveless, sideless kimono, with his legs and arms layed bare to the frost, he was frozen. He sneezed, then screamed as blood bubbled up in his raw throat from the action.   
  
Locked in the damp and hateful dungeons, he could only wait for his Master to return and take him away to the soft mattresses of the upstairs, only to have his broken body treated roughly by the probably drunken man. Had life always been like this? Had he always been a mere toy? He couldn't remember, his pounding head refusing to let him think. He was sick and probably dying, and no one gave a damn. After all, he was just a sex slave.   
  
~*   
  
"Kai, you can't keep putting off the wedding like this!"   
  
Kai looked up at Mariah, who, yet again, was berating him for putting his wedding on hold. Kai frowned. "The economic factors weren't right for a wedding- we barely pulled in half of what we normally do. It is no time to go spend money we don't have like lunatics."   
  
Mariah hissed. "You have said that for the past three months. Kai, you are the most finacially-secure man- or will be- in this city! And besides, Junsui grows impatient with your reluctance."   
  
"She's the one who wants so badly to be my wife. If she wants it that bad, she can wait."   
  
Mariah opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and shut her mouth again. Silence reigned for a moment, before the click of shoes on the tile floor broke it. Junsui appeared in the doorframe. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and her already high brows were arched even more. She stared fixatedly at Kai. "I believe it's time that you and I had a talk," she snarled, before adding, "Lord."   
  
She spat the word out with spite and Kai growled. "I'm not your lord, nor are you my lady. And if you keep up with such imputenece, I'll send you back home and break the engagement. I have no qualms in doing that, woman."   
  
She snorted. "I'll go home of my own free will if you don't hurry up, Kai Hiwatari. This is ridiculous! I have been here for nearly a year, and yet you show no intention of marrying me!"   
  
"Nor do I have any. You are an insolent brat of a girl who has no right to come storming into MY house and act as though YOU are the Lady of the house. I suggest you learn your place, and quickly."   
  
The young woman stomped her foot angrily and pouted. "Oh, you are impossible!"   
  
She threw up her hands in frustration. "I came down here to inform you that my brother has invited us to dinner tomorrow evening. I suggest you come, or be left alone to brood in the dark," she finished quickly, then turned on her heel and left the room.   
  
~*   
  
Rei bit his lip, shut his eyes and clenched the blankets in his hands tightly. Even the feather mattress was no comfort to his broken self tonight. He could hear the self-indulgent cries of his Master ringing mockingly in his ears, adding insult to injury.   
  
Sticky blood coursed down the backs of his thighs and he could only guess where its source was located. His throat clenched up painfully, raw muscles preventing him from crying out. Blood trickled from his bottom lip, and his nails created crescent moons in his sweaty plams. His legs were spread out so far it felt like he was doing the splits. The position was uncomfortable and he couldn't bend his kness to relieve any of the pain. The agony was worst in his hips, the pressure of his Master's own pelvis pressed against him, forcing him up and down as he was fucked.   
  
Seated inside his torn and bloody entrance was his Master's shaft, driving in and out, scraping the outer covering of his insides away with each thrust, making the bleeding worse and worse. The length pressed against his shredded prostrate every now and then, making the neko-jin shiver with a supressed scream of agony.   
  
His Master had his tail in hand, stroking it roughly, stripping the fur away, patches at a time. At last, the torture ended and his Master withdrew, freeing him by rolling off onto the bed.   
  
Rei winced, but started hauling himself off the bed nonetheless. A hand fastened roughly around his wrist. He looked down at his Master, then looked away hastily, remembering he wasn't allowed to make eye contact. His Master pulled his gaze back. "Don't you like that, whore? Don't you like it when I fuck you?"   
  
He wrapped a hand about Rei's limp member, freeing the neko-jin's wrist. Rei winced and looked away. "You never come. You don't like it."   
  
Rei stared fixatedly at the sheets and shook his head ashamedly. The hand started to stroke him gently. "We'll have to do something about that, now won't we, whore?"   
  
He shoved Rei onto his back, pinning him there with his own weight. Rei squirmed, trying to free himself. "Shh, shh. You'll like this, whore."   
  
The hand moved a little faster now, touching his sensitive length all over. Heavy breath whispered in his ear, "Pretend it's someone else. Someone you want badly."   
  
Rei closed his eyes and tried to recall anyone but his Master. Almost instantly, he pictured the bluenette, whose image was engraved permanently in his memory. What was his name again? "Kai."   
  
His voice, hoarse and raw, broke around the strange yet familiar sound. Yes, that was right. Kai- his former Master, the boy he's thought was his friend. Normally, Rei would have instantly stopped thoughts directed toward an indiviual that had angered him, but in his lust-filled mind, Kai looked decidedly enticing. Rei groaned and bucked his hips. He didn't care how much it hurt. All he could think of was the fact that he wanted Kai, here, now, fucking him hard and fast.   
  
The hand stroked him quickly, almost painfully, but it felt so good. Rei bucked his hips into the motion, groaning with pleasure. Sobs of delight wracked his frail frame, begging his torturous lover to allow him release. Lips pressed against his own in a gentle kiss.   
  
But this person tasted of cigarettes and alcohol. The digusting taste made him open his eyes and face reality. He wanted to stop and to break away from this horrible man, but he couldn't. His throbbing length spurred him on in his quest for release and he came, pleasure wracking him from head to toe.   
  
He came without a single cry, knowing now that his Master was through with him and he would spend a comfortless night on the cold floor before limping downstairs to swallow his daily bowl of gruel before being chained in his prison again. He knew he would be cold, but he didn't dare ask for a blanket for fear of reprisal. He knew that only minutes after consuming his daily portion of food, he'd sick it back up again, but he didn't dare ask for anything else because he knew he was lucky to get fed what he did. As he started to haul himself from the comfort of the bed, he broke.   
  
He collapsed back onto the bed, sobbing hysterically. He couldnt' take another day on this sick and twisted carousel, so broken by everything. His body was nothing anymore- a skeleton covered with a painfully-stretched skin, a lattice work of bruises and cuts, broken bones and torn muscles, dotted with blood. His virginity was gone and he could never get rid of the dirty, used feeling that stained him now. Any hopes, any dreams he'd ever had, had dissolved right before his eyes and now, the light at the end of the tunnel seemed so far away.   
  
He heard his Master shout, but couldn't make out the words because of the screaming of his shattered soul. He felt the blow, but he curled up in the fetal position, sobbing louder. He was shoved roughly from the bed.   
  
At length, his sobs subsided and he crawled into a corner, curling up and watching the moon travel across the sky through the window. His eyes glittered in the pale light with unshed tears. He was nothing.   
  
(A/N: As always, R&R...) 


	9. Demoralized

(A/N: I've been lazy and I can get this up so much faster than I have been. Thus, here's the next five chapters. Hopefully, there should be no more delays in getting this thing up.  
  
Thanks to Hioki for reviewing. ^^ FF.Net delete the fic because of a rating conflict (PG-13, should have been R). I'm glad you like the fic, I will keep re-posting chapters, Rei does need to be pitied and Kevin comes in here...somewhere....Before Chapter 18, I know that much....O_o;;; Sad, I don't even know my own story....^^;;;;  
  
Now, on with the fic!)   
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 9: Demoralized   
  
The snow fell down on the silent Earth. The darkness of night grew upon the hushed world. Sleigh bells rung out into the silent woods, signaling the approach of visitors. It wasn't fit weather for the feeble automobiles of the day. The sleigh drew closer to the estate of Lord Shouri, and was suddenly immersed in the warm lights issuing from the windows of the manor. The sleigh stopped, the horses halting and stamping the hooves indignantly.   
  
A young woman wrapped all in furs clambered ladylike from the sleigh. The bells rang out. On the otherside, the driver,a young man, clambered out. He tethered the horses to the sheltered hitching post, throwing the thick horse-blanket over their backs.   
  
The woman treaded up the steps and knocked thrice on the heavy door. While she was waiting for an answer from withint, the man, presumably her husband, joined her on the step. The door creaked open and a maid ushered them inside, shutting the door after them, blocking out the bitter wind and the distant cries of the wolves.   
  
~*   
  
"Get out of my sight, you stupid whore!"  
  
  
  
Rei cringed in his cellar prison, the harsh words echoing in his mind. Curling his knees to his chest, he lay his head down and cried, ashamed of what he'd become.  
  
  
  
From the dining room above, he could hear laughter and merriment, music from the grand piano drifting down and mocking his misery.   
  
He shivered, feeling the cold draft from outside invade his prison again. Time seemed to drag on. He wondered if he would spend the entire night locked here. Or would his Master come for him?   
  
No, he was probably forgotten on this night, from the sounds of the merry-making upstairs. Falling onto his side, he curled up and wept bitterly, listening to the sounds of free people while he was enslaved.   
  
~*   
  
When the neko-jin woke, there was no noise from upstairs. He was aware of a click from the direction of the door though- it was unlocked. His Master must have summoned him.   
  
Taiyou's drunken voice reached his straining ears. It was naught but a dull murmur through the door. Rei sat up. Taiyou opened the door. "...nice and obedient."   
  
Taiyou turned to him and seized his Rei's chin, dragging his gaze upwards. "Aren't you, beautiful?"  
  
  
  
Rei tried hard not to crinkle his nose at the heavy scent of alcohol on his Master's breath. "Waht do you think, Hiwatari?"  
  
  
  
His Master looked back towards the door way and Rei followed his gaze. There, leaning against the doorframe was the blue-haired boy from his memories. His crimson gaze was focused on Rei, full of remorse and regret. Rei looked at the floor. "How would you like a go at him, eh Hiwatari?"   
  
~*  
  
Kai looked about the room. It was dark and dank. Straw provided the only covering of the floor. Rei's left ankle was chained to the wall. He swallowed, finally daring to look at Rei.  
  
  
  
The neko-jin was wasted and frail. His scant garments hung off his skeletal form. Bruises and cuts afflicted his complexion. His tail was patchy, loose hairs wafting on the air. His long, dark hair was tangled and blood was strewn through it. His ears were flattened against his head. Even his posture was dejected and submissive.   
  
But worst of all, were his eyes- sad depths that begged to be released from the torture of the prison. The golden gems were sunken in sallow cheeks, making him look even more sickly. The neko-jin looked away ashamedly. Taiyou grinned up at him drunkenly. "Want to have a go at him, eh Hiwatari?"   
  
Kai wrinkled his nose. "Have a go at him?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Kai. We all know that Junsui hasn't been putting out-"   
  
Kai frowned. "I'd prefer not to discuss my sex life."   
  
Taiyou grabbed Kai's wrist. "Aw, c'mon. Lookit him."   
  
Rei looked steadily at the ground. Taiyou shut the door and locked it. Kai glared at him. Taiyou grinned at Rei. "C'mon, whore. This'll be fun, won't it?"   
  
Rei's voice was empty and hollow when he replied. "Yes, Master."   
  
Taiyou knelt down and released Rei's foot. The neko-jin sidled out of the way, just as Kai hit the floor. "What the fuc-"   
  
Kai found that Taiyou had chained him to the floor. "Taiyou, you sick bast-"   
  
Taiyou grinned. "You'll thank me later," he proclaimed, the proceeded to undress the bluenette. "There ya go, whore. All yours."   
  
Kai tried to sit up, but was met by Rei, who was sitting on his stomach. "Please don't struggle, Hiwatari-sama."   
  
He looked at Kai sadly, then turned his attention to other things. Patiently, he stroked Kai's length, doing his best to hide his tears. At length, Kai groaned and Rei noticed that he had finally hardened in his hand. He released him.  
  
  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked at Rei. The neko-jin had removed whatever he'd been wearing. Kai attempted to sit up. "Don't."   
  
He looked at Rei, whose eyes had filled with tears. "Don't."   
  
The neko-jin lowered himself onto Kai's hardened cock, biting his lip to keep from screaming. Kai tipped back ih shead and groaned. Rei started moving against him and he groaned as the neko-jin pushed him to the edge. Something warm and sticky began to trickle down his length and his eyes shot open.   
  
"Rei," he choked out. "You're bleeding..."   
  
He looked the golden-eyed boy, whose face was contorted in agony. Quickly deciding between the boy's pain and his own pleasure, Kai threw Rei off him. The neko-jin hit the cobblestone roughly, screamed, then lay still.   
  
Kai sat up, panting. Taiyou frowned, but said nothing. Kai somehow managed to dress himself again. Taiyou released him and unlocked the door.   
  
They exited, leaving Rei on the floor. The neko-jin sobbed silently. What had he done wrong? It had begun to sink in- he'd been having sex with Kai, just like he'd wanted to, but not under the circumstances he'd wished for. "So...this...is..love?" he choked out, then curled up, sobbing. 


	10. Return

Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 10: Return   
  
~*   
  
The snow was ice cold and ankle deep. It piled up on the front of his hands as he went, freezing the blood, making him shiver, making his fingers turn blue. He crawled along, silently, stealthily. He paused at the corner of the house and shivered again. The wind blew back his wild hair and he shut his eyes against the bitter gale. Still, he plowed on. In the distance and growing steadily nearer, the howls of wolves sent shivers down his spine and he had to fight down the instinct to bolt, to dash back to safety. This was his only chance, ravenous wolves or no.   
  
The stars twinkled merrily in the sky, winking down at him, almost mocking him. He ignored their bright, all-seeing eyes. Dissipating storm clouds scuttled across the sky, still threatening snow. The wolves were nearer now. He cracked open an eye and came face to face with the cracked chestnut bark of an oak tree. Lifting his hands out of the snow, he dug his nail-like claws into the bark and began to haul himself upwards. Slowly, slowly, hair still aflutter in the breeze, the wind growing increasingly chilly as his altitude increased.   
  
And then, he reached the top of the barren canopy, snow tumbling silently from the icy branches as they cracked and groaned with his weight. He crouched, listening. The wind whistled through his ears. He let the crisp winter air bear the scents of this outside world to him and at last, over the scent of snow and wolves, he picked up the hint of what he wanted to smell. Horses. He lifted his nose to the sky, finding which way the creatures had gone. His ears pricked and he looked down. The height made him dizzy as the blinding snow on the ground seemed to dance, but what stood beneath him scared him more. The hungry, yellow eyes of the predator, the snarling snapping jaws.   
  
Wolves. They had found him now. He clutched his tree branch tightly. He felt light-headed. Letting go meant he would plunge into their waiting jaws and be ripped to tiny neko-jin pieces. Waiting until they were gone or until morning would mean being spotted (and punished) for sure. He had no choice. Bearing his fangs to the loathsome predators, he clambered to the next naked, out-stretched limb.   
  
Slowly, clumsily, he made his way across the barren canopy of tree branches. All the while, the wind screeched and kept him on course, kept him following the horses. And all the while, the wolves kept pace with him, following him through the depths of the woods, away from that dreadful place- the Ukiya mansion.   
  
~*   
  
The sun dawned on the world just as it did every morning, shedding blood-red light over the sleeping cities and towns. Wrapped in black silk sheets, Hiwatari Kai turned over for the millionth time. Red irises were surrounded by blood-shot whites and Kai blinked tiredly. The tiredness was inveitable and settled over him like a thick blanket, overly warm and sticky. His eyes felt dusty and all he wanted to do was close them and go to sleep.   
  
But sleep wouldn't come and he doubted it would come ever again. Behind his eyelids, Rei lurked, thin and phantom-like, his golden eyes filled with anger, hate loathing. And that deep sadness, overwhelming ate at him still, even though it wasn't his own. What had he let his grandfather do to Rei?   
  
Rei had been his friend and he'd let him go, let him fall to such a dreadful fate, just because he was a stupid puppet. Why hadn't he stopped the old bastard? Why hadn't he defied him? Rei's feet had remained unbound- why couldn't he have made sure his friend himself had remained unbound and unbroken?   
  
His eyelids drooped and he yawned. Sleep started to creep over him. Gold eyes flared up again, haunting him, their sadness overflowing and all he wanted to do was reach out and wipe the tears away. But he couldn't. He sighed, giving up on sleep and sat up. Shaking himself from the cocoon of solitude, the bluenette dressed and slid into the bathroom, splashing his pale face with freezing water.   
  
He looked up into the mirror, and all he could see was what a wreck he'd become, what he truly was....   
  
~*   
  
Mariah sat at the kitchen table in the early morning light, patching her apron in the silence. She remembered now that before, Rei would have been up with her, playing with the string, or, in his later years, cutting it with the scissors when instructed. She sighed and set down the needle and thread.   
  
She got up and headed to the stove, picking up the poker, stirring the ashes back to life. She set the kettle on the stove, then looked out the window, before turning back to her sewing. Something thumped outside, followed by loud barking and snarling. "What on Earth..."   
  
She stood up and wandered to the window, just in time to see a flash of grey fur go flying by. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "Wolves," she hissed.   
  
She flew out of the kitchen, dashing down the hall, yelling loudly for Tyson, the farm hand. "Tyson! TYSON!"   
  
She rounded the corner, passing by the stairs, only to be stopped. Kai held her steady by the shoulders, looking down on her pityingly. "Mariah. Honestly."   
  
She hung her head. "I'm sorry, Sire, but-"   
  
Kai glanced towards the kitchen. "What's the problem?"   
  
The neko-jin hissed. "Wolves. They must've gotten into the chicken-coop again and-"   
  
Kai shoved her out of the way, cutting her off. He bee-lined for the kitchen. Mariah blinked, then, catching her breath, headed after him, still babbling. "Master! Sire, don't you dare go out there, the wolves are hungry this time of year and they'll-"   
  
She stopped dead.   
  
~*   
  
Kai stared down the barrel of the .22 rifle and, not having time to aim properly, let off two successive shots. The wolves paused and looked up, then fled, yelping. They dashed across the yard, their feet flinging up snow that glittered in the early morning light. The air was heavy with the smell of gun powder and both Mariah and Kai's ears rung with the resounding shots.   
  
After what seemed like hours, Kai relaxed, letting the gun down. Mariah walked outside, eyes still wide, hand still clutched to her chest. Kai frowned. Behind the two persons already outside, Tyson came to a skidding halt at the open door. "What happened?" he called, recieving no answer.   
  
In a few moments, all the household had gathered, staring out into the yard. Kai dropped the gun, walking forward through the snow. "They weren't after the chickens, Mariah."   
  
The pink-haired neko-jin sighed in relief, then blinked and took a step forward. "What were they after then?"   
  
Kai didn't reply, feet crossing the blood-stained area of flung-up and trampled snow. A heap lay in the middle of the chaos, ebony hair tumbling over its face, eyes shut. Kai knelt down, checking for a pulse. The skin was frozen and bruised. Kai blinked, swallowing heavily. He brushed back the ebony tendrils, revealing the creature's identity. "Rei," he murmured quietly and the entire household behind him held their breath, waiting to see what he would say next.   
  
"It's Rei," he declared loudly, never turning back to the crowd, lest they saw his tears.   
  
There was a collective gasp and then, Mariah ran forward, tears streaming from her eyes. "Rei!"   
  
And with that, the on-lookers were thrust into movement, some surging out into the yard, others running back into the depths to find bandages and linens and others still to prepare a warm bath.   
  
Mariah knelt down, carefully placing her hand over the neko-jin's frozen forehead, pressing the other hand to her lips. Tears dripped down her cheeks, then froze. "Rei. Oh my God, Rei."   
  
Tyson and several others skidded to a stop, getting down, preparing to lift the wounded boy from the snowy ground. And their gaze rose as he did too, aided by a pair of strong arms that could only belong to the Master of the House. Kai hefted Rei in his arms, placing his frozen mask of indifference back on his face. "Get the gun," he said to Tyson, firmly, commandeeringly.   
  
He turned to Mariah. "Come with me."   
  
He started back for the house, a stunned Mariah following in his wake; Tyson and his helpers still on the ground, staring dumbfoundly after the bluenette.   
  
~*   
  
The room was dimly lit and silent, except for laboured breaths and the sounded of dripping water. Kai sat beside the bed, head bowed, eyes closed. Mariah leaned over the sleeping neko-jin, bathing the dreadful wounds with warm water. Rei winced in his dreamless sleep and twitched. The candles flickered and danced.   
  
At length, Mariah sat back, dropping the cloth into the bowl of water. She placed a hand to Rei's forehead and closed her eyes. Kai looked up now, hands still clasped together, as though he were praying. He looked at Mariah, who frowned and shook her head. "He's got a horrbile fever. If he was well, I wouldn't think anything of it- but...."   
  
She gestured to Rei's state and Kai nodded solemnly. The door creaked open and a maid walked in, carrying a brick wrapped in a blanket. "The hot brick for his feet, Sire."   
  
Kai nodded to her and she came forward, depositing her precious bundle into Mariah's skilfull hands. The pink-haired neko-jin lifted the blanket and pressed the heated bundle against Rei's feet, then tucked the blankets back down firmly. The maid curtsied and exited. The door shut again. Mariah pressed her hand to her lips in an effort to stop sobbing. "Oh, my Rei-chan," she wailed at last. "I just can't believe that he's back."   
  
She turned to Kai, who had stood up now. Kai looked at her sternly. "Whatever you do, do not let Junsei find out that he's here."   
  
Mariah nodded in mute understanding. With that, Kai turned and exited the room. 


	11. Shot In The Dark

Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 11: Shot in the Dark   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Golden eyes fluttered open. Rei blinked groggily, trying to sit up. Something forced him back down. "Lie down, Rei-chan."   
  
Mariah came into focus, her eyes glittering with tears. Rei rubbed his eyes. "I'm alive?"   
  
His voice was soft, still clouded with sleep. Mariah pressed a hand to her lips and smiled, tears starting to dribbled down her cheeks. She nodded. "You're alive, Rei-chan. Thank God, you're alive."   
  
~*   
  
Kai raised an eyebrow as Tyson walked by, flashing him a cheesy grin and the v-sign. The boy was giving the newest servant the house tour. The new servant was a boy. His eyes were ice blue and his hair was an unnatural shade of red. Kai eyed him warily. Tyson paused. "Hiwatari-sama, this is Tala. He's going to be working for you."   
  
Tala bowed low, and Kai frowned. There was something he didn't like about this boy ....   
  
~*   
  
"And that's the parlour-"   
  
Tala wasn't really paying attention as the boy, Tyson went on yammering. He glanced about the room, looking at the riches contained inside. A beautiful tapestry on the wall, several gold dishes in the china cabinet....   
  
Tyson turned and he followed quickly and they continued on their tour of the house. Every room they stopped in, Tala made note of the valuables. His mental list of prizes to be taken was quickly becoming quite long. The Hiwataris' were certainly very rich! He imagined the money he could make selling the prizes he collected here. Why, he'd be living like a king! A devious smirk crossed his features. The best part was that the Hiwataris would never know what hit them...   
  
~*   
  
Tyson led Tala back towards the kitchen, down a windowless hallway. As they passed each door, Tala remembered which room it was and what was stored inside. /Parlour, office, spare bedroom, sitting room, library-/ He paused, coming across a door he didn't recognize. He turned to his guide. "Tyson-san-"   
  
The boy jumped and blushed. "Just Tyson, Tala."   
  
He wasn't used to being called "Tyson-san."   
  
Tala nodded. "Tyson, what's this room? I believe you missed it."   
  
Tyson waved his hand. "Oh, that. It's just another spare bedroom. Nothing important."   
  
He sidled up to Tala, whispering to him. "Don't tell anybody, but we're not supposed to go in there. Rumour has it that Hiwatari-sama has some of his most valuable prizes in there."   
  
Tala blinked in surprise. There were goods more valuable than those he'd already witnessed? Surely, this couldn't be. Hiwatari had more fine (and expensive) works of art than any one person should own. He had cabinets full of porcelain and fine china; gold and silver. Everything in the house was expensive, from the furniture to the bed sheets on the bedsteads in the spare rooms. What could be more valuable than these things?   
  
Tala glanced back at the door and frowned in thought. Perhaps it was a pile of gold coins. Or maybe some of the finest cut jewels. Whatever Hiwatari was keeping in that room, he was bound, bent and determined to find out what it was.   
  
~*   
  
Night had fallen and the house was silent. Cautiously, Tala crept out of the servants' quarters. The entire household was asleep. Now was his chance. He crept out of the kitchen and down the third hall to his left. He winced every time a floorboard creaked. One would think Hiwatari could afford to replace squeaky floorboards.   
  
He treaded by the stairwell. At its foot sat a large German Shepard, gold-brown eyes boring into him, as if the dog could read his mind, knew what he was doing and that he shouldn't be here. Tala ignored the massive canine.   
  
/Office, office, sitting room, spare bedroom...Ah!/   
  
He stopped, eyeing the door that would lead him to the ultimate prize. His stomach tied itself into a knot with excitement. What awaited him behind this door? His mind conjured up the image of endless piles of wealth. His mouth went dry and his palms became sweaty. He placed his hand on the bronze doorknob, then glanced around him. Nobody was in sight. Good. He turned the knob and to his surprise, the door swung open easily. He smirked. Hiwatari should have really guarded his treasures better.   
  
In the hall, he heard the German Shepard snort, then turn and walk up the uncarpeted stairs. Tala turned back to the room. It was dark. The blinds were drawn. There was nothing in here. Tala frowned. There was a bed, a chair, some old clothes, a couple sputtered out candles on the dresser. There was all. Tala stepped into the room and peered about. Maybe Hiwatari had a safe hidden somewhere in here...   
  
The rustling of sheets caught his attention. He turned violently to the bed. A large lump proclaimed there was someone sleeping there. /Hiwatari...?/   
  
Tala blinked. No, it wasn't. He wandered nearer. He leant down over the bed, studying this creature. Ebony locks tumbled across a gaunt, tanned face. Twin fangs poked out from beneath supple lips. Despite having cuts and bruises all over their face, this person was the most beautiful creature Tala had ever seen. Tenderly, he brushed a stray lock off the person's fore head. It was impossible to tell if they were male or female.   
  
The person stirred. Gold eyes fluttered open, their cat-like appearance shocking Tala. He noticed then the elegant, furry ear peaking out from the sea of black. /A neko-jin!/   
  
"Mmm...Kai?"   
  
The neko-jin looked up at him sleepily. He obviously wasn't fully awake. The neko-jin blinked, then looked at him in startled horror. "You're not Kai!"   
  
A wicked grin crossed Tala's features. "You're right. I'm not."   
  
The neko-jin's voice was distinctly male and as smooth as honey. It settled what Tala's course of action was going to be. The neko-jin stared up at him in fear. "W-what are you going to do?"   
  
Tala tucked a lock of hair behind th neko-jin's ear. "Oh, you'll see."   
  
The neko-jin shook with fright. Tala chuckled. It was easy to see why Hiwatari wanted to keep this one locked away. He was sweet and naive....Tala cupped the boy's chin and leaned in....   
  
~*   
  
Tyson woke groggily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. It was three a.m. in the morning. Who could be up at this hour? Mariah was the correct answer. The pink-haired neko-jin was shaking him roughly. "Tyson, wake up!"   
  
The blue-haired boy yawned and stretched. "Where's the fire, 'riah?"   
  
"There won't be a fire for breakfast if you don't get up, you lazy child."   
  
Tyson hopped out of bed in a hurry. Mariah just shook her head in dismay. "I had to mention breakfast."   
  
Tyson grinned cheerily. "I'm always happy to help if it involves food!"   
  
Mariah walked back out of the room. "Whatever, Tyson. Just go out and get the wood. Oh, and take that Tala with you. Show him the ropes."   
  
She winked, then walked around the corner. Tyson grinned stupidly. "Will do, 'riah!"   
  
He got dressed, then walked down the hall and knocked on Tala's door. No answer. "Hello?" Tyson called.   
  
Still no answer. He pushed on the door and it swung open. Tyson blinked. The room stood empty. The bed didn't look like it had been slept in. Tyson frowned, then walked into the kitchen.   
  
Mariah was pouring last night's scraps into a dish, probably for the dogs. She looked up at Tyson. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the frown on the normally cheery boy's face.   
  
"Tala wasn't in his room."   
  
Mariah frowned. "No? Well, we'll go look for him. I've got to check on Rei anyways."   
  
Tyson nodded. Mariah turned back to him. "You did tell Tala where the washroom is, didn't you?"   
  
Tyson nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah, that was the first thing I showed him! Ya gotta know where to do your business!"   
  
Mariah just shook her head and hobbled out of the kitchen, followed by Tyson. "We'll go check on Rei first. Then we'll look for Tala, okay?"   
  
Tyson nodded. "He can't have gone too far, can he?"   
  
Mariah shrugged. They walked on in silence. At last, they came to Rei's door. Mariah blinked when she found it slightly ajar. "That's odd. Rei knows he's not to leave the room..."   
  
She pushed the door all the way open....And screamed.   
  
~*   
  
Kai had been lying awake. Insomnia had struck him that night and now, it was three a.m. in the morning. He rolled over and was just about to try to go back to sleep when a scream rent the air. He sat up. "What the-"   
  
He paused. "Rei," he muttered, climbing out of bed.   
  
He suspected Junsui had discovered the neko-jin. This wasn't going to be pretty. He opened the door to his room. Phoenix, his German Shepard was standing in the hall. He barked at his master, as if commanding him to follow. The dog scampered back downstairs. Kai threw on his housecoat and followed.   
  
~*   
  
Tala sat up and glared at the woman standing in the doorframe. Mariah covered her hand in disgust. Rei lay on the bed, looking at her, terrified. He was half undressed, his bare chest heaving in his panic. Tala (who, thankfully for himself, was still fully dressed) grabbed a knife out of his pocket and pressed it against the neko-jin's throat. "Nobody move," he growled.   
  
Rei whimpered. Tala shook him. "Not a word!"   
  
He nicked the flesh of Rei's throat. A small trickle of blood coursed its way down Rei's neck. Tyson wedged himself in the doorframe. "Mariah, what's wro-"   
  
He stopped and stared at the scene laid before him. He gritted his teeth and glared at Tala. "You son of a bitch!"   
  
He launched himself forward, but stopped as Rei howled in pain. Tala shook the neko-jin again. "Shut up!"   
  
Blood coursed down Rei's neck like a small stream and Tyson realized that he was powerless to stop Tala. The red-head laughed a bit. "Oh, what are you going to tell Hiwatari?"   
  
He got up, hauling Rei with him. The neko-jin dangled limply in his grasp. He started for the door. He walked right by Tyson, past Mariah, into the hall. He kept his eyes on them all the while. He started to back away, mapping out his route mentally. "Hiwatari will be upset to loose such a valuable prize, won't he?"   
  
He grinned sadistically. He looked at Rei. "He must be worth at least three thousand. I'll bet I can get more for him. Such a pretty thing."   
  
He licked Rei's ear and the neko-jin whimpered. Tala turned back to Mariah and Tyson, who's faces were mask of contempt, horror and disgust. Tala laughed and continued slowly backing his way down the hall. This was it, he'd get away with this....   
  
"Drop the knife."   
  
Tala froze. A strong arm was wrapped about his neck. "Let go of me," he choked.   
  
"Drop it," the voice commanded. Tala dropped the weapon. "Now, let go of Rei."   
  
Tala did as he was told, letting go of the neko-jin. Rei dropped to his knees, coughing and holding a hand to his throat. Kai released his grip on Tala, kneeling beside Rei.   
  
"Rei-chan, are you okay?"   
  
Tala watched the display of concern with disgust. And as he stood there, his eyes flickered to the hall table. There, conveniently enough, lay a loaded pistol. Quick as lightening, he grabbed it and shot. Kai tumbled backwards, grabbing at his shoulder. Mariah shrieked. Kai gritted his teeth. "You son of-"   
  
Tala fired again. Kai hit the wall. Tala grabbed Rei's wrist and dragged him up. He started to run. Rei stumbled along behind him, dumbfounded. Tala rounded the corner, Rei still in tow. Kai glared at Tyson. "Kinomoyo, you baka! Get after him!"   
  
Tyson blinked out of his stupor. "Huh, oh! Right!"   
  
The boy dashed off down the hall. Mariah crouched down, trying to get a look at her master's wounds. Kai threw her off. "Get away from me."   
  
Mariah sat back on her haunches, startled. Kai got up. He glared down the hall. At long last, he said, "Wait here. I'll be back."   
  
Mariah blinked. "What? Kai! Kai, you can't go after him! You're hurt-"   
  
Kai gave her a half-hearted smile. "It's not so bad."   
  
With that, he turned and strode off down the hall. Mariah stared after him stupidly. "Kai..." 


	12. Chasing Tears

Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 12: Chasing Tears   
  
The night provided the perfect cover as he dashed along the back streets, towing the dumb-founded neko-jin along behind him. His feet clattered over the cobble-stone streets.   
  
No one was awake yet. No one would see him. He held the gun in his left hand, his right tightly grasping the neko-jin's wrist.   
  
A dog in someone's yard barked as he dashed by. He kept running. He couldn't afford to stop. He might get caught, and who knew what Hiwatari would do to him. The neko-jin obviously meant a lot to him.   
  
He pondered how much he could sell the neko-jin for. He was a beautiful prize, but battered and bruised as he was, Tala couldn't help but doubt a lower price. Also, his feet weren't bound, lowering any substantial sum to mere hundreds. Still, mere hundreds were good and he could probably live on the sale for months on end. By that time, he might have been successful and stolen someone else's riches. There were plenty of rich families in the area.   
  
He kept running. Someone was following him now. He could hear their footsteps over his own and the neko-jin's, over their harsh breath. He turned right sharply and dove into an alley. He clamped his hand over the neko-jin's mouth. The scared creature looked up at him. "Keep quiet," he growled.   
  
The neko-jin nodded meekly and turned his attention to the entrance of the alley. Their pursuer, the blue-haired boy Tyson, crossed their view, sprinting by. "They went this way!" he shouted over his shoulder.   
  
He disappeared. A few seconds later, Kai tore by. Blood was streaming from his arm and Tala smirked at the wound. He forgot about Rei. The neko-jin vaulted forward, jerking out of the red-head's grasp. His claws dug into the material of Kai's scarf as it fluttered by. "Kai!" he screeched.   
  
The bluenette stopped and turned, facing them. Tala stared at him, then yanked on Rei's hair, pulling him away from Kai. "Yaro!" he barked, then turned and ran.   
  
Kai stared after them, then looked back to where Tyson had ran off to. He was no where in sight. He turned back to the alley. Rei and Tala had disappeared. He swore under his breath and started off down the alley. As he rounded the first corner, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew where Tala was headed.   
  
~*   
  
The rotting wooden planks creaked under his weight. The neko-jin hung back as much as he could, whimpering. Tala tugged hard on his wrist and he stumbled onto the boards. He whimpered loudly and looked down at his feet. He felt wobbly, knowing that only inches below him lay the icy depths of the bay. He shuddered. He hated water. Hated it with a passion. He looked back to Tala, wondering if the red-head knew he couldn't swim and was planning on throwing him in. So far, the red-head had shown no inhibitions and Rei wouldn't put it past him. Tala turned and growled at him. "Well," he said impatiently.   
  
He tapped his foot. Rei scuttled along the length of the dock and huddled at Tala's feet. He snivelled and shivered again. The deep night fog was cold and it turned to dew and clung to Rei 's hair. A fog horn sounded, ringing out in the dark. In the distance, the black sky was starting to turn grey. Rei guessed it must have been about four a.m.   
  
Tala turned his back to him, but Rei stayed in place. He could still see the glimmer of the pistol out of the corner of his eye. He surely didn't want to come face to barrel with that.   
  
Tala strode across the creaking planks, inspecting the boats that rested in the harbour. You would have thought he was going to buy one, the way he was studying them so intently. His footsteps and the groans of the planks were the only things that resounded. At last he stopped and peered into an open port in one of the boats. Rei watched with something masquerading as curiousity.   
  
"Spencer?" the red-head called.   
  
No answer. Tala frowned and walked onto the boat. A moment later, he returned. He was frowning and his eyes betrayed that he was in deep thought. "Now, where did that baka get to?"   
  
He glanced about, still frowning. Rei watched him. Tala turned back to him at last. "Let's go," he barked.   
  
He started forward. Rei readied himself. He was willing to obey - he didn't want to get hit. Or worse. Tala passed him and he started walking behind him, on all fours, the way he used to when he was little. They'd only gone a few inches when Rei paused, ears twitching. Tala stopped. "Stupid neko-jin, what's wrong?"   
  
He glared and crossed his arms. Rei looked back the way they'd come, ears still twitching. Tala heard it then too and frowned. The boards were creaking, although they were being walked on. "Maybe it's Spencer," Tala suggested, taking a step forward.   
  
A uniformed patrol man walked around the corner of the dock. Tala froze. This wasn't in the plan!   
  
The patrol man had looked up now. He'd seen them. Tala gritted his teeth. The officer started forward, retrieving his gun from its holster. "Freeze!" he shouted.   
  
Tala held up the gun and fired, three times. Rei winced, then glanced back at the patrol man. He screamed in horror. The patrol man lay on the ground, one eye wide open. The other was missing, along with the left half of his face. Nothing was left save for a bloody mass of twitching muscle.   
  
Rei felt sick. He had no time to re-act though, as Tala had dashed by him, grabbing him by the wrist and was dragging him off. He threw a look back over his shoulder. Two more patrol men rounded the corner. "It came from over here!" one of them shouted.   
  
"Halt!" the other one shrieked, opening fire on Tala.   
  
The red-head dropped to his knees, covering the back of his head with his hands. Rei screamed, feeling the bullet tear through his palm. Blood spattered everywhere and he looked at the blood and shrieked. The thing that shocked him most wasn't the sickening pain tearing through his arm, but the blood that started to pool on the ground as he dropped to his knees. It was his blood….and the thought of that made him feel dizzy.   
  
The world started to turn black, blurring at its edges. Faintly, he heard the clatter of shoes over pavement, then somebody stop beside him. He couldn't hear if they said anything – he'd fainted.   
  
~*   
  
The early morning light began to pour through the thick fog in the harbour. It was colder here, the cold sea air drifting in from the ocean. Kai winced as the salt in the air bit at his open wound. Still, he walked on. He was tired now, more than an hour of running about the city having drained him.   
  
He gritted his teeth. When he got his hands on that asshole Tala….He clenched his fists and picked up his pace. He jogged toward the dock, knowing full well that Tala had to be there somewhere. Where else would he go?   
  
A gunshot rang out and he heard shouts. Frowning, he dashed to the head of the dock. Two policemen were kneeling over somebody on the ground…He recognized one instantly. The red-hair was unmistakable. "Tala…"   
  
The police looked up, obviously startled by his presence. One of them narrowed their eyes. "Who are you?!" he barked.   
  
Kai snorted. "Never mind," he said, walking forward.   
  
The second man held up a gun. "Stay where you, are!"   
  
Kai looked at him apathetically. "That's my servant you've got there."   
  
He nodded at Tala, who looked up, shocked. He turned to the other officer, who was presumably holding down Rei. "And that's mine too."   
  
The policeman holding down Tala blinked. "Oh, I know you….You're Hiwatari-sama's grandson, aren't you?"   
  
He pointed an accusing finger at Kai. The other officer looked from his partner to Kai, adding slowly, "Hey, you're right!"   
  
Kai gritted his teeth. He was obviously dealing with a pair of morons. "That's right, I am Hiwatari-sama's grandson, and that's my property you're arresting."   
  
The man holding Tala down let him up. The red-head got up, rubbing his wrists. He looked at Kai, still obviously confused as to why Kai was helping him.   
  
The man holding Rei down didn't move, however. The neko-jin mewled in discomfort and the officer cuffed him. "Shut up."   
  
Kai frowned. "Let him up," he said, trying to sound as commandeering as he could.   
  
Both men laughed. "Let him up? Oh, you're funny."   
  
Kai frowned. "I said, let him up," he growled.   
  
The man who had been holding Tala down smiled and fished a paper out of his pocket. "I'm sorry, Hiwatari-san, but we can't do that."   
  
He handed Kai the paper. The bluenette took it and read it over, carefully, several times. Finally, he looked up and glared at the policemen. "Why?"   
  
The man shrugged. "Orders of the Emperor, Hiwatari-san."   
  
Kai looked at the note again. "By proclamation of the Emperor, all neko-jins are to be arrested. Ownership of a neko-jin is hereby illegal. Anyone found with a neko-jin will be fined and the neko-jin will be arrested," he read aloud, feeling shameful tears start to betray him.   
  
He looked up at them, gritting his teeth and glaring through his tears. He knew it was shameful to cry in front of them, but he couldn't help it. He'd just gotten Rei back and now this. Rei was in a terrible condition and going to jail or where ever they were going to send him wasn't going to be the best thing in the world.   
  
"I don't care," he sobbed.   
  
The officers shrugged. "Orders are orders, Sir."   
  
Kai wiped tears away with his forearm. "I bet the Emperor has a million neko-jins," he growled bitterly. "Damn hypocrite."   
  
Both police officers looked slightly aghast. "Hiwatari-sama, you shouldn't talk like that about the Emperor-"   
  
"I don't care! Just give me Rei back!"   
  
Said neko-jin mewled. The officers looked at him apologetically. "Gomen nasai, Hiwatari-sama. We can't do that."   
  
They hauled Rei up to his feet and started off down the street. "Goddamnit! Bring him back!" Kai yelled.   
  
He took a couple steps forward, still screaming as loud as he could. "Listen to me! Bring him back here! He can't go to prison! Bring him back!"   
  
They kept walking. Kai gritted his teeth. A cold hand placed itself on his shoulder and twirled to fin its owner. Tala was looking at him with ice-blue eyes. "Hiwatari-sama. Give up. He's gone."   
  
Kai looked back to the road, where the party of three was disappearing into the fog. He looked back at Tala, feeling the tears start again. "This is all your fault!" he shout, grabbing the red-head and shaking him by the shoulders.   
  
He broke off sobbing, sinking to his knees. He rested his forehead against Tala's chest, finding comfort in knowing that there was a living creature here, right here with him. Tala placed a comforting hand on the bluenette's unruly hair. "Gomen nasai, Hiwatari-sama," he said softly.   
  
He was about to say something else when Tyson rounded the corner, huffing and puffing. He rested his hands on his knees, bending over. Kai unravelled himself from the vulnerable position he'd assumed. Tyson looked up and grinned. "Oh, so you caught him Kai."   
  
He glanced around. "Where's Rei?"   
  
Kai looked skywards, willing the tears to stay at bay. "He…..got arrested."   
  
"What? What'd he do? Tala's the criminal!"   
  
The red-head gritted his teeth and raised a fist in Tyson's direction. "Let it go!"   
  
"Shut up! Both of you!"   
  
Both servants stopped and looked at their master. Kai slumped against a lamp post. "They're arresting every neko-jin in the city," he muttered, jamming his hands into his pockets.   
  
Tyson blinked. "What? They can't do that! …..Can they?"   
  
Kai was silent for a moment. "Apparently the Emperor can," he said bitterly.   
  
The stood there for a moment or two, each with his own thoughts. At last, Tyson's voice broke the silence. "What about Mariah?"   
  
Kai's head snapped up. "My God!"   
  
He took off at a dead run. He bolted past Tyson. The blue-haired boy, pivoted, following the blur that was his master. "Hey! Wait!" he shouted, but Kai was off like a shot.   
  
Tala dashed by Tyson. "Let's go!" he shouted, then followed Kai.   
  
Tyson nodded dumbly, then found his legs and started off.   
  
~*   
  
Kai dashed into the foyer of the mansion, slamming the oaken door behind him. Junsui poked her head around the corner. "Oh, so there you are. Where have you been?"   
  
She walked into the foyer, crossing her arms and frowning at him. He shoved her aside. "No time," he muttered breathlessly, charging across the floor.   
  
Junsui gasped indignantly, then followed him. "Hiwatari Kai, who do you think you are-"   
  
"Shut up, woman!"   
  
He whirled on her and slapped her. It felt dreadfully good and he smirked when she put her hand to her reddened cheek, tears filling her eyes. Her lips turned down in a pouty frown. "You're a horrible man," she said sternly, then turned and walked smartly out of the hall.   
  
Kai sighed in relief, then remember what had put him in such a hurry to begin with.   
  
Mariah was right where he'd left her, still kneeling in shock on the blood-spattered carpet. Kai sat down beside her, sighing in relief. "Thank God, you're still here."   
  
She bowed her head slightly. "Of course, Hiwatari-sama. You told me not to move."   
  
Kai looked at her, the back at the ceiling. She lifted her gaze. "Where is he?" she asked.   
  
"Rei's…..been arrested."   
  
"Arrested?! What happened?!"   
  
Kai shrugged. "All neko-jins are being arrested. Orders of the Emperor."   
  
Mariah didn't say anything. Kai looked down at her to see what was wrong, only to find she'd fainted dead away.   
  
~*   
  
Tala knocked on the door to Kai's study. The bluenette looked up, then back down at his papers. "Come in," he said, in an almost bored tone.   
  
Tala walked into the study and shut the door behind him. "Hiwatari-sama, this is all my fault. I feel terribly guilty."   
  
"So you should," Kai said, never taking his eyes off his papers.   
  
Tala bit his tongue. "If you would, I'd like to assist you in re-gaining custody of the neko-jin. As a sort of apology. I wasn't aware he meant so much to you."   
  
Kai paused and looked up at him, as if inspecting him. Tala almost fidgeted under the harsh gaze, but he remained still, keeping his eyes locked with Kai's. Finally, the crimson-eyed boy looked away. He went back to his papers.   
  
"You're too bold, Tala."   
  
He put his pen down and looked back at the red-head. "Very well, Tala. I accept your offer. But let me remind you, no deed goes unpunished around here."   
  
Tala bowed, hiding his smirks from Kai's view. "Thank you very much, Hiwatari-sama."   
  
He exited the room, still bowing. Kai raised an eyebrow at this, but went back to his papers anyways.   
  
~*   
  
Rei coughed and looked at the neko-jin beside him. He was short, with green hair and he had only one eye showing. It glinted purple. He felt Rei's eyes on him and glanced his way. Rei dropped his gaze back to the floor.   
  
He looked to the right, studying the neko-jin on the other side of him. He too was short, but not nearly as short as the other boy. He had golden eyes, much like Rei's, and long grey-brown hair. He gave Rei a sideways glance. "What's wrong with you?" he asked in a hushed tone.   
  
A whip cracked and all three jumped. "No talking!" the guard barked, then continued on his stroll.   
  
A few coughs went through the tent, but the rows of neko-jins were silent, keeping their eyes on the guard, following his every move. They were chained and kept under heavy security. Rei wondered what was the big deal. After all, they were just neko-jins. Sure, they looked a little different, but what reason was that to keep them locked up like this?   
  
After a while, another guard came in, the tent flaps opening up to reveal the countryside Rei hadn't ever seen in his life. He wondered where they were. He couldn't remember being taken from the police station. He'd fallen asleep, and then he'd woken up here. He wished he could remember.   
  
His thoughts shifted and he thought of Kai. Tears started to fill his eyes and his sniffed, loudly. The whip cracked in front of them again, and again they jumped. "Shut up, or you'll git your gizzard slit!"   
  
Rei swallowed nervously and looked back at the floor. He wished he weren't here. He wished he were at home. But where was home? He'd been so detached lately, he couldn't remember. He frowned in thought. As he thought, he kept his eyes on the guard, just as the rest of the occupants did.   
  
At length, he decided that home was a place out of the cold, where he had a nice bed and could be fed whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He closed his eyes and smiled a tiny bit. Home was where he could lay in front of a warm fire on a winter's night. He opened his eyes. There was only one change he'd make to that picture. Instead of lying on the floor, he'd be lying on Kai's lap as the bluenette sat in the chair and pet him. Home was where Kai was.   
  
He missed him terribly. 


	13. Come Full Circle

Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 13: Come Full Circle   
  
The night tent was quiet, but not silent. The air was filled with the whispering of the prisoners, now that the midnight guards had fallen asleep. Rei sat still, eyes cast down, listening intently. He caught bits and pieces of conversations like "Emperor's orders" and "sending us to some factory" and worst of all, "going to kill us." Rei shuddered at the thought.   
  
At about half-past one, just as Rei was beginning to doze off, someone elbowed him in the gut. "Hey. Wake up."   
  
He glanced up into golden eyes. The owner of the eyes smiled at him. "Hey. Where'd you come from?"   
  
Rei shrugged, not feeling quite up to talking. Still, the other neko-jin persisted. "I'm Li. What do they call you?"   
  
"Rei," he said tiredly, wishing to be left alone.   
  
He didn't want to talk about anything, because it reminded him of Kai. Couldn't they see he was busy being miserable? Rei studied Li for a moment. He had wide, golden eyes and a nice smile. His face was tan and smooth. His pointed ears were black, a few of the hairs turning grey-white. His hair was a greying brown, belaying his age. He looked no older than Rei himself, but he guessed the neko-jin had to be at least 35. He knew that Mariah didn't look her age, so he supposed that Li didn't either.   
  
LI was speaking again. He had a soft, gentle, yet commanding voice and Rei was compelled to listen. "-listen here, Rei. Don't believe nothing they tell you. They'll lie to you and tell you that you'll get three meals a day and a nice soft bed. They'll say they're gonna send you to work in a factory, but you ain't. This here is a prisoner camp and we're the prisoners."   
  
Rei nodded and started to turn his head away. Li continued. "We get one meal a day, rationed of course, sleep on the ground and work out in the fields. Sooner or later, you'll get shipped off to God knows where. Rumour has it that we're being sent to death camps."   
  
Rei shuddered. He didn't like the sound of that. He turned away from Li and noticed the neko-jin to his left had been listening, his visible eye shining brightly. "Would they really do that?" he asked quietly.   
  
Rei was surprised. This boy couldn't be anymore than thirteen. Li was responding now. "They might. I don't know, but one thing's for sure. They certainly don't like us."   
  
~*   
  
At exactly nine o'clock a.m., Kai Hiwatari marched into the police station, demanding loudly to see 'Rei'. The officer behind the desk stared at him dumbfounded. Kai strode to the desk and slammed his hands down on it, glaring at the blond officer. "I demand to see Rei."   
  
The blond blinked and started sorting through his papers. "I'm sorry, Sir. I don't seem to have any record of anyone by-"   
  
"Goddamnit!"   
  
People were beginning to stare now and Kai shot them a glare. Tala stood slightly behind Kai, glancing around nervously. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea....   
  
"What's going on out here?"   
  
An officer, the one from yesterday walked out of his office and looked at Kai. "Ah, Hiwatari-sama. Please."   
  
He gestured to the door and Kai walked smartly into the room. Tala followed swiftly. The officer shut the door behind them. "Please, sit down."   
  
He gestured to the chairs and Kai promptly seated himself, looking nothing short of pissed off. The policeman sat down behind his desk. "Master Hiwatari-"   
  
"Where's Rei?"   
  
The man looked up and smiled slightly. "Blunt, just like General Hiwatari, I see. Well, I'll get straight to the point. The officers out there don't have any record of Rei. In fact, the neko-jin wasn't even brought here."   
  
Kai blinked. "Wasn't brought here? But....you arrested him!"   
  
The officer sighed. Tala shifted nervously. He got the feeling there was a lot more going on here than the man was telling them. The policeman folded his hands and looked at Kai. "Rei was sent straight to Sabe, a work camp for neko-jins. From there, the Emperor's men will decide what to do with him."   
  
Kai gritted his teeth. "Where is this place?"   
  
The officer looked down at his hands. "It's about six miles west of town. I can't guarantee you that Rei will still be there. And I can't guarantee that you'll be able to pay your way out of this one. The sooner you go, though, the better, for you and the neko-jin."   
  
He looked at Kai gravely, then nodded. Kai frowned, then stood up. He walked to the door. "Tala."   
  
The red-head followed, wondering what had just passed. He was also starting to formulate a plan...   
  
~*   
  
It was hardly six a.m. when the guards marched into the tent and hauled the neko-jins up onto their feet. They marched them outside, out onto the grassy plain and counted them. For two long hours they stood there, not daring to move lest it result in punishment.   
  
Rei stood behind the short neko-jin, Kevin, and Li. The guards wandered by them, then stopped. One of them undid the shackles. "You three," he barked. "Follow them!"   
  
The neko-jins did as they were told. They marched behind one of the soldiers, another soldier bringing up the rear of their party. They crossed the field. They passed several tents, and a couple small buildings. Two more buildings loomed up in front of them. One of them was spewing thick, black smoke and Rei assumed it had to be a factory of some kind. The air around it was putrid and they held their breath.   
  
They entered the other building and emerged into a blindingly white room. Several people in long, white lab coats walked by. Rei shivered. He didn't like this place, not at all....   
  
They were walking again. They marched down a hall, into a small and crowded room. Several other neko-jins were there and two guards were guarding the door.   
  
A long while passed and then, a door creaked open and several people walked into the room. They were all wearing white lab coats and Rei assumed they were medics. Perhaps this was some sort of examination.   
  
Three by three, the neko-jins were taken out of the room. When ever the door opened, Rei could hear the faint noises of torture and he winced. He was growing more uneasy by the second. At last, it was his turn and he was marched out of the room, along with Li and Kevin. They were taken down a long corridor, then each was directed to a different room.   
  
Rei sat inside on the examination table, trying not to look at the wicked tools that were lain out upon a tray like some sort of omen. The place made him shiver, and he felt as if he recognized it. As if he'd been here before...   
  
The door creaked open and he jerked his gaze up from the floor. His eyes fell upon a man, about sixty, entering the room. He looked to be a doctor of some kind. Rei narrowed his gaze, trying to place the man. He'd seen him before...   
  
The man looked at him and smiled. He looked at his papers and his smiled grew wider. "Kon, Rei," he said.   
  
Rei blinked. Kon? His surname was Hiwatari, like Kai. He'd never known any other family, so it made perfect sense. The doctor's smile grew even more wicked. "I remember you, Rei...Although we didn't call you Rei at the time..."   
  
And it all came flooding back. Rei's eyes opened wider in shock and he remembered, remembered this man, remembered the two torturous years he'd spent in that laboratory. He remembered being cut open and he could see the gleam of the metal tools they used to cut him with, covered with blood, sliding out of his stomach...   
  
He felt sick. He wanted to run, he wanted to scream. But he stayed still, rooted in place with shock. The doctor looked back at his papers. "What are we going to do with you today Rei?"   
  
He cracked his knuckles and Rei whimpered. Li had been right. They were going to kill them...   
  
The doctor looked back at him and smiled. "You're lucky today, Rei."   
  
He picked up a needle with a long, cruel point and Rei cowered. The doctor smiled. "It's not so bad, Rei. Others have gotten a lot worse."   
  
He advanced. Rei backed up against the wall, looking at this man with terror in his eyes. "It'll only hurt for a moment."   
  
Rei turned his head aside. Cool air bit at the skin of his stomach as his shirt was lifted up. The needle slid into him, just below his navel and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. And then, the biting pain was gone and the doctor retreated, leaving Rei to look at the little wound.   
  
The doctor marked something down on the paper, then turned back to his frightened "patient". "That's all, Rei. You can leave now."   
  
Rei slid down off the table, his eyes never leaving the doctor. He exited the room and found himself in the company of a guard. He started to march back, completely numbed by the experience. He couldn't believe this. He'd started out in the hands of this man and now, he'd come full circle to rest in them again.   
  
~*   
  
Kai shut the door as noiselessly as he could, but it was too late. Junsui glared up at him, tapping her foot angrily on the ceramic floor. The sound echoed throughout the room. Kai heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes. Still, Junsui didn't move. She merely glared at him, eyes ablaze.   
  
Kai raised an eyebrow and waited for the onslaught. Still, nothing happened. He walked by her, into the hall and she turned and followed him. "Hi-"   
  
Ah, there it was. He turned and fixed her with a glare. "Where is he?" she asked, not backing down.   
  
"Where is who?"   
  
He knew perfectly well who she meant. And she knew it too. "You know who I mean."   
  
"I don't know."   
  
It was the answer to both of her questions. It was the truth. She smirked and slid up onto the shiny top of one of the hall tables. "Oh, you don't know, do you? And this is what's got you so flustered."   
  
She crossed her legs, her skirt falling back to her thighs, revealing the pale skin. Kai turned his gaze away. "You're not being lady-like," he said softly.   
  
She smirked again. She looked like the perfect seductress and she knew it. "Oh, Kai-koi, do you really care if I'm lady-like?"   
  
He didn't reply. His mouth had gone dry and he couldn't find words to sort out what he was feeling. She had him suddenly confused. She slid off the table and crossed the floor. She placed her hands on his shoulders, whispering in his ear, "I'll make sure you never miss the neko-jin ever again."   
  
He couldn't help but wonder if she'd planned this. She was conniving and he wouldn't it past her. Her lips found his. He pulled back and groaned. "Junsui..."   
  
"Shh," she whispered, completely in control of the situation.   
  
She could do what she liked with him now. He was beyond listening to his rational mind. Her soft body felt good, pressed against his and he wrapped his arms about her in an effort to hold her as close as possible. Without warning, the door creaked open and Tala stepped in.   
  
The red-head jumped, seeing Kai and his lady locked in such an intimate position. Junsui noticed him and her eyes went wide with fury. "You," she hissed, unravelling herself from Kai's embrace.   
  
The bluenette looked slightly disappointed with the change. Tala swallowed nervously. Junsui was glaring at him. "Hiwatari-sama?"   
  
Kai looked at him, seemingly angry with him too. "The....the car's ready, Hiwatari-sama," Tala said meekly, having a fit of fear with these two glaring at him.   
  
Kai considered this for a moment, then picked his driving gloves up off the table that Junsui had occupied earlier. He stalked out of the room and slammed the door. Tala turned to go. Junsui grabbed him by the hand. "You," she hissed.   
  
Tala turned back and met her eyes. "Why haven't you killed him yet?"   
  
Tala countered. "Why were you with him like that? I thought you said you were only going to do what was necessary."   
  
The copper-haired girl crossed her arms. "It was necessary!"   
  
Tala raised an eyebrow. "Necessary to seduce him? Necessary to sleep with him? I'm sorry, but I'm failing to see how that fits into the plan."   
  
Junsui turned her nose into the air. "You're just jealous, Tala."   
  
The red-head frowned. "I expected you to be less of a whore, Junsui."   
  
The girl turned back to him, eyes wide in shock. Tala turned and left the room. Junsui stared after him.   
  
~*   
  
Kai cast a sideways glance at his travelling companion as he climbed into the car. "What took you?"   
  
Tala shrugged. "Doesn't matter."   
  
Kai dropped the subject and put the car into gear. The ride was silent. Water splashed up from the puddles on the rutted road. The snow was melting, baring the dead landscape. The car jolted along the dirt road. Tala held the papers the police officer had given them in one hand, the other resting on his cheek as he stared boredly out the window.   
  
The going was slow and more than once, the engine stalled. Both of them had to get out of the car, standing knee-deep in mud, Kai cranking the engine, Tala pushing the car from behind. And at long last, several small lumps formed on the horizon. They later became buildings and tents and Kai heaved a sigh of relief. They were here.   
  
He cut the engine and clambered out of the car. He knew he looked terrible, tired and splattered with drying mud. Nonetheless, he started toward the entrance. The sentry on duty looked at him, then at the car with something akin to curiousity.   
  
Tala watched the scene unfold from the car for a moment or two and when Kai started yelling at the sentry, he got out of the car. He crossed the ground quickly, coming up beside the guard. He pressed the pistol to the young man's temple and wrapped him in a headlock. "Do as he says," he urged, quietly.   
  
The guard shook with fear. Kai stared at Tala, who smirked at him. "Tala, what are you-"   
  
Tala put a finger to his lips and continued to smirk. "Don't ask questions, Hiwatari-sama."   
  
He turned his attention back to the guard. "Take us to Kon, Rei."   
  
The guard nodded in fear and pointed. "T-that way," he said, his voice quivering.   
  
Tala pushed him forward, ripping the rifle away from him. He tossed the pistol to Kai, who caught it deftly. Tala smiled at the terrified sentry. "Go on. Lead us there."   
  
The sentry put his hands in the air and started walking.   
  
~*   
  
"On your feet!"   
  
Rei turned to the guard, who was shouting at the occupants of the tent. The guard smirked cruelly. "You're all lucky. The Emperor himself gets to decide what to do with you."   
  
The entire line stood up and Rei was jerked to his feet. "March!" the guard shouted, and the line moved forward.   
  
A solemn army was what they were, marching across the empty fields. For two miles they marched, non-stop. The wind was bitter and they were soaked in mud and water by the time they reached the train station. From there, they were put onto trains.   
  
But these trains' cars didn't haul passengers. They hauled cattle and they stunk of manure. Rei had to hold his breath. They jammed the neko-jins into a space designed for less than twenty cows. Over a three hundred neko-jins were stuffed into a single box-car. Some were crying, others were shouting angrily at the guards. The soldiers ignored them, sliding the doors shut. A banging noise was heard and Rei realized they were nailing the doors up from the outside. He started to breath faster. It was dark in here, and there certainly wasn't enough air for them all.   
  
Li elbowed him. "Calm down," he said. "You'll kill yourself like that."   
  
Rei's breath hitched with those words. Death. It wasn't something he'd considered very often. But it certainly seemed like he'd be facing it now. And it hit him hard. He'd die here in this crowded place, with no air to breath, with hundreds of neko-jins trampling over his dead corpse. He wouldn't see the light of day again. He wouldn't breath fresh air again. He wouldn't....he wouldn't go back home and he wouldn't see Kai again.   
  
This was the end. 


	14. Dawn of Terror

(A/N: I can post this faster, I can post this faster....-__- Here's the next two chapters.   
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl: Yes, pity Rei. ) And yes, it is a happy ending. ^^  
  
Now, on with the fic!)  
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 14: Dawn of Terror   
  
Junsui tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for someone to pick up the phone. There was a click and she started talking rapidly. "Spencer, it's Junsui. Tala's off, get a hold of my brother for me. Don't let Tala bungle this. If Taiyou says anything, kill him. This can't go-"   
  
Click. Spencer understood. Junsui set the phone back in the cradle, then sat down in a plush armchair. Mariah stepped into the room, setting down a tea tray. The neko-jin bowed low, then exited. Junsui smiled. "Soon, that damn neko-jin won't be a bother to me any more..."   
  
~*   
  
The tent was empty. Tala growled and pressed the barrel of the rifle to the guard's neck. "Where are they?" he snarled.   
  
"T-they must've l-left already," the petrified sentry stuttered.   
  
"Wrong answer," Tala said sadistically, then pulled the trigger.   
  
Kai looked at the blood that had spattered everywhere, strewn with bits of brain and bone. An eyeball stared up at him blankly. The body gurgled, spurting blood at the neck, then fell, its muscles relaxing. Tala stepped over the mess. "There's no one here," he reported, then turned back.   
  
Kai gritted his teeth. "Where would they go?"   
  
Tala shrugged. "I bet they shipped them off."   
  
"But to...where?"   
  
Again, the red-head shrugged. "I don't know. But my guess is that this bastard knew."   
  
He pointed with the bloodied barrel to the headless corpse. Kai felt sick just looking at it. Tala squatted down and pulled a   
  
paper out of the soldier's back pocket. He looked up at Kai. "They're headed to the capital. Emperor's orders."   
  
The red-head got up, walking by Kai. "Let's go. If we hurry, we can get there by tomorrow morning."   
  
Kai took one last look at the body, before departing quickly. He shouted to a random guard. "Hey! You! Get that cleaned up!"   
  
The soldier looked at him, completely baffled. "Now!" the bluenette shrieked and the soldier ran.   
  
Kai kept walking. Tala was about fifty paces ahead of him. By the time he walked out of the camp, Tala was sitting behind the   
  
wheel of the car. The engine was running. Kai climbed into the passenger seat and Tala shifted into gear. The car took off down the road.   
  
~*   
  
The air was heavy with the scent of urine. Rei shuffled his feet, trying not to breath in the putrid smell, trying to forget he was standing ankle deep in it. It was horrible. Beside him, Li was standing stock still, as if not affected by this. Kevin   
  
stood on his left, whimpering in pain and fear. Rei had yet to ask what the trip to the medics had resulted for the other two   
  
neko-jins, but somehow, he knew it was worse than what he'd faced.   
  
Noises were all around. The sound of someone crying. The sound of someone dying. Already, air was running out. Rei felt tired   
  
and he knew that he wasn't getting enough air. All conversation had ceased some time before.   
  
Rei licked his dry lips, finding no relief, because his mouth was dry too. There was no water. He'd either die of lack of oxygen or from dehydration. Lovely choices.   
  
But the train kept going. He could feel its movement beneath his feet, hear the clack of the wheels on the rails above all others. He wondered how long it would be before he got to leave this infernal box car. Somebody was choking now, he could hear it. He winced. Someone else was being sick, probably from the stench. He knew it was making his own stomach churn in disgust.   
  
His eyes felt heavy. He felt like he hadn't slept in a long, long time. This was almost mind-numbing. He counted the rotations of the wheels in his head. '87....88....89....90...'   
  
The urine rose higher. The stench grew heavier. Rei began to feel faint. He was sure now that he was going to die in here. He   
  
couldn't hold up much longer. There was no air, and what there was made him sick. His mouth was drier than a desert now. He felt weak.   
  
And just when he was positive he was going to die right then and there, the train halted. The wheels stopped rotating, the clacking stopped. There was a loud whoosh that announced they'd stopped. Rei almost sighed in relief. He'd survived - so far.   
  
~*   
  
Mariah glanced out the window, letting the drapes fall back into place. It was dark outside and she frowned. "Hiwatari-sama should've been back by now."   
  
Tyson stuffed another slice of bread into his mouth. "Maybe the car stalled. Maybe they had to walk."   
  
"Maybe," Mariah said softly, turning back to the kitchen stove. "I don't think so though."   
  
Tyson shrugged and went back to his dinner. "What if they didn't find Rei?"   
  
Mariah looked at him worriedly, her eyes wet with tears. She buried her face in her apron. "What if they did find him? What if he's dead?" she sobbed.   
  
Tyson got up and went to her. He patted her on the back, rubbed her shoulders. "Don't worry, Mariah. They'll bring him back."   
  
She looked up at him and saw the look of sheer determination on his face. She smiled lightly. "Thank you, Tyson."   
  
~*   
  
There were shouts and the sound of wooden planks falling to the ground. The rusty doors slid back and fresh air flooded in. Hard-faced soldiers glared at the occupants of the rail-car, yelling at them to get out. The neko-jins mobbed, no longer chained in a line, eager to get away from the place of death. Urine flowed over the side of the car, onto the cement below as their feet displaced it.   
  
Li grabbed Rei's hair, forcing him to stay still for a moment longer while he whispered, "Stay close together."   
  
Rei nodded and Li let go of him. Kevin whimpered and latched onto Rei's arm in fear. "What are they gonna do to us now?"   
  
Li started forward, pushing into the crowd of neko-jin prisoners. Rei followed him, keeping his eyes on the long, greying ponytail at all times. He tugged Kevin along with him. The green-haired boy whimpered and his nails dug into the bare flesh of Rei's arm.   
  
Once they were on the platform, the guards lined them up again, and replaced the shackles about their wrists and ankles. Again, they were marched. They marched out of the train station, into a small farming community. Rei walked a bit faster than   
  
he should have, getting as close to Li as he could. "Where are we?"   
  
Li shrugged. "Farming town, it looks like."   
  
"Why would the Emperor be here?" Rei asked, glancing around. "Does he live here or something?"   
  
Li shook his head. "Nah. He wanted a secluded place to carry out some deaths. 'sides. People in small towns are generally more racist."   
  
Rei glanced around and saw that this was true. Some little kids were shouting rude things at them and throwing rocks, while their mothers screamed at them to get back before "the dirty scoundrels got ya". Rei lowered his ears, feeling slightly humiliated.   
  
They marched straight through the downtown core, at five o'clock in the afternoon, meeting the rush of marketers closing shop. The shop keepers jeered too, and Rei felt slight contempt. These men, who looked to be at least forty, were no better than the six-year-olds who had yet to learn respect. It was disgusting.   
  
As they walked, Rei curled his lip and bared his teeth, slitting his eyes and watching them. This seemed to shut the shop-keeps up for a moment. Rei turned back to the road ahead of them and Li hissed at him, "Don't do that."   
  
Any pride Rei had felt was crushed by the command. And he saw why now too. The shop-keeps carried pistols and the soldiers seemed not to care if a neko-jin died before they got to the destination. Some of the soldiers even carried whips, held ready in the hand and Rei shivered. They hated them.   
  
Six miles out of the town they were marched, along an old farm road, dust rising up from their feet. An icy wind blew and out   
  
over the empty fields, wolves howled. Rei picked up his pace and walked closer to Li. "How long will they keep us marching?"   
  
"Probably until we get there. They won't risk a camp out here-"   
  
"Silence!"   
  
The whip tore down across Li's back, but the older neko-jin didn't cry out. He flinched a little. The soldier made a lash at Rei's ankles and the blacked-haired neko-jin whimpered. The soldier moved on. Rei stared at the bloody wound on Li's back. The blood trickled out of it, down across the skin, sticking to the frayed edges of Li's grey shirt. Rei stared at it and it stared back, reminding him of the hate and prejudice for his kind.   
  
The night wore on. As midnight approached, an old house on a grand estate began to take shape in the dark. At first, it was just another nameless lump and Rei thought it was a hill. Later, as they drew closer, he could see it was a house, but no lights shone and he wondered if it was just an illusion of the shadows.   
  
Around one o'clock, the guards called a halt, and the neko-jins stood, milling outside the iron gates of this foreboding place. It looked like an ancient castle, its tall spires scraping at the night sky like claws. Rei remembered the stories of spooks and witched Mariah used to tell him to get him to go to bed, or to make him leave Kai alone. He wondered if the creatures she'd spoke of were real. If they were, this was the kind of place they'd reside in.   
  
The soldiers knocked three times on the gate with a rusting, misshapen knocker and then, the iron bars slid back, creaking and groaning. The soldiers started forward, the neko-jins between their ranks. They started up a long and winding path to the house.   
  
Rei looked about a bit. The castle, or mansion, was on at least three acres of fenced in land, and beyond that, empty fields and forests rolled. There wasn't another house for miles. Rei shuddered. This was the end. They were out here, with no hope of rescue if they were indeed to be put to death here.   
  
He looked forward and noticed now that the porch lights were on and there was someone standing on the porch.   
  
The soldiers called another halt. The officer in charge started talking to the doorman, or butler, or whatever he was. A wolf howled, close by, and the neko-jins jumped collectively.   
  
At last, the conversation between the soldier and the man died off and the man stepped aside and the heavy front doors opened. The soldiers in front went ahead, the neko-jins filing in after them and finally, the rear guard.   
  
"Alright, you scum bags, get some shut eye! You're gonna see the Emperor at dawn!"   
  
They were led downstairs, into the rotting basement of the castle and there, they were locked up. They slept on the damp, stone floor and shivered due to the nippy air. Most of them didn't sleep though, worried about the morning and the tidings it would bring. Some were grieving lost loved ones, others cursing the Emperor and the soldiers.   
  
~*   
  
Kai watched the darkened country-side roll by, listening to the clack of the wheels on the track. Every now and then, the train would blow its horn, the sound echoing in his ears.   
  
He hadn't bothered to get a sleeping coach. He hadn't expected it to take this long to get up to the capital. They'd been re-routed though, because of a major train accident on the main line. They were now going out and around, heading through the country-side. They thundered through little town stations, only slowing a bit. They had yet to come to a complete stop.   
  
They'd need to stop for fuel soon. Kai shifted restlessly and glanced at the map he had in his hand. The next station they'd come to would be in the little farm community of Jai. That probably wouldn't be for another hour or so. He settled himself back in his seat.   
  
Tala was sprawled out on the seat across from him, his map splayed over his face, the edges of the paper fluttering slightly with the red-head's snoring. Kai smiled lightly and shook his head. He looked back to the countryside outside.   
  
~*   
  
Dawn broke over the world, sending the neko-jins in the basement into a fit of panic, of terror. It was mass chaos. Some were   
  
screaming, some were crying. Some were fighting, some were trying to break down the walls with their claws. It was a pitiful sight.   
  
And then, the soldiers marched down the stairs and everyone was silent. The sound of shoes on concrete echoed. The door was unlocked then and the soldiers stood before them, commanding and terrible. "On your feet!"   
  
They were marched up the stairs in orderly fashion, all of the desperation having dissipated into hopelessness and despair. They were marched down long corridors, up stairs, by various rooms and people. They were held at gun point and whenever they passed someone, be it soldier or worker, Rei could see the hatred in their eyes. He kept his eyes on the ground and lowered his ears.   
  
They were herded into the ball room and there the stood, eyes glued to the ground. The doors shut and locked behind them. They stood for what seemed like eternity in silence. Trumpets blared suddenly and the guards saluted and neko-jins began hushed whispering and silent crying. The end was near.   
  
The room fell into a hush and Rei dared to lift his eyes from the floor. He had to see the man who was about to deliver his death penalty. He had to see the hatred in this man's eyes, he had to ask him why silently. He had to look upon this man and see that, despite all the riches and power this land had to offer, he was no better than the people he was killing.   
  
Rei looked upon the Emperor. He felt his mouth go dry, felt his limbs begin to quake. He felt weak and powerless in this man's presence. His stomach tied in knots, for he could see no other emotion on this man's face than that of pure, pure hatred, and a desire to kill them all. This was real.   
  
And for Rei, that was what set it off. Terror had dawned upon him, realization had set in and his dream-like state had evaporated the second he looked upon the Emperor. He knew now. He knew. 


	15. A Change of Heart

Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 15: A Change of Heart   
  
~*   
  
The Emperor entered the room, eyeing the pitful neko-jins, some on their knees, some with their hands clasped, praying for some saviour. He smirked. They were so pathetic, so helpless. He loved it. His eyes swept over the crowd, over the bowed heads. And came eye to eye with one of the dispicable creatures. Deep gold depths stared at him, shocked with what could be read from the Emperor's own grey eyes. The neko-jin saw hate and contempt, but all the Emperor saw was pity. He blinked in confusion. Pity? Why would this...this...worthless creature pity him? This creature had no choice but to die, had no money, no power. So why pity? The Emperor frowned and turned away, walking forward to the podium.   
  
Enrique, his blonde advisor, bowed to him as he walked by. He pondered where Oliver, his army overlord, had got to. Robert, one of the many Lords of the land, stood near the corner of the stage, arms folded across his chest, eyes shut tight. He obviously didn't apporve of this activity, but made no objection. The Emperor's will was the law.   
  
And when he looked back over the sea of neko-jins, those eyes were still there, looking up at him through black bangs. Still, he remained his composure and stood in front of them all, hard-faced and iron-willed. He'd put the pitying eyes to death. Nobody pitied him.   
  
~*   
  
Four a.m. rolled around and Kai looked out at the lightening landscape. Across from him, Tala blinked and lifted the map up off his face a bit. "Kai?"   
  
His voice was still fogged with sleep. "Hnn," the bluenette replied.   
  
"Have we stopped yet?"   
  
The bluenette shook his head. "The train's slowing down."   
  
And sure enough, the rotations of the wheels weren't quite as fast and the clacking sound wasn't quite as common. Small houses were now visible in the early morning light.   
  
At long last, the train rolled into the station and stopped with a whoosh. A cloud of smoke rolled back by the window. The porter walked into the car and started talking to passengers. Slowly, he worked his way back to Tala and Kai. "Sirs, ya haft to git off da train now cuz's we is gonna be here fer a while."   
  
The porter had a heavy accent and Tala looked at him confused. Kai understood and got up. Tala followed suit. They exited the train.   
  
"Well, what now?" Tala asked, looking at Kai.   
  
Kai glanced about. "Well, we might as well go into town. There's nothing to do here."   
  
Tala nodded and the two of them started off.   
  
~*   
  
Tala looked at the market place with amazement. There were tiny shops everywhere, most selling odd novelties. Some sold practical things, like food and material for clothes. Kai ignored the shop-keeps and kept walking. Tala trudged along behind him, stopping every so often to look at the junk for sale.   
  
Kai rolled his eyes. Tala was almost as bad as Tyson. He picked up his pace. He passed another shop. Several shop-keeperes were standing outside chattering. "Yeah, they marched them damn neko-jins right through here yesterday-"   
  
Kai stopped and whirled on them. "Who marched neko-jins through here?"   
  
"Da army, dat's who."   
  
"Which way did they go?"   
  
A man with a white moustache pointed. Kai turned back to Tala. "Tala! Let's go!"   
  
The red-head jerked his attention away from the item he was looking at, then scurried to Kai. "They headed North."   
  
"Who did?"   
  
"The army. With the neko-jins."   
  
Tala looked him over for a moment. "Well. Good thing we got off here, huh?"   
  
Kai nodded. "Let's go."   
  
He turned back to the man with the white moustache. "You there! Do you have a car?"   
  
"Yes Siree."   
  
"Go get it."   
  
The man shook his head. "Oh no, I ain't drivin' no strangers of t' see no neko-jins. I ain't a neko-jin luver."   
  
Kai frowned. Another man with a long grey ponytail stepped forward. "I'll drive ya'll. Dun mind Dickenson here- he's an ole stick in da mud."   
  
The man walked by them, across the square. Tala and Kai followed him. The man climbed into a rusting jalopy and started up the engine. The two boys piled in the other side. "Thank you, Mister-"   
  
"Call me Grandpa. Everyone else does."   
  
"Thank you, Grandpa."   
  
"Yer welcome. Just dun go tell everybody cuz I ain't liking the neko-jins any more dan Dickenson."   
  
Kai nodded and they fell silent. Six long miles out of town they drove, not meeting a soul. And at last they stopped in front of a large castle. "Do yer want me t' wait fer ya? Or will ya be okay?"   
  
Kai looked at Grandpa. "Wait here," he said at last.   
  
If things were as bad as he thought, they wouldn't be able to lug Rei back six or seven miles on foot. He got out of the car. Grandpa waved to them as they started up the sunlit path.   
  
They reached the doors, only to be greeted by a green-haired boy. "Halt! Who goes there?"   
  
Kai held out a paper. The green-haired boy took it. "General Hiwatari? I would have thought you'd be a lot older."   
  
Kai shrugged and the boy eyed Tala suspiciously. "Who's this?"   
  
"My personal attendant."   
  
"Very well then," the green-haired boy said, still eyeing them suspiciously. He opened the door and they walked by him into the hall. They were inside.   
  
~*   
  
"Emperor, Sire," Enrique whispered to his master, eyes flickering about the room.   
  
The Emperor looked at him suspiciously. "What?"   
  
"Oliver has just admitted two men, one calling himself General Hiwatari."   
  
The Emperor frowned. "I didn't invite Hiwatari here. How'd he get news of this?"   
  
"I don't Sire. Should I investigate?"   
  
"Yes. Yes, of course. We can't have any spies here."   
  
Enrique bowed and walked off. Robert opened an eye, looking at the Emperor, then shut it again.   
  
~*   
  
"So, where do you think they are?"   
  
Kai shrugged. "I have no idea."   
  
Tala frowned. "Probably the basement or a ballroom or something like that. They'd need somewhere big to hold a lot of neko-jins."   
  
Kai nodded. "You're right."   
  
He glanced about. "You go to the ballroom. I'll head downstairs. If you find 'em, stay there."   
  
The red-head nodded. "Right."   
  
"Let's go."   
  
They took off in separate directions.   
  
~*   
  
Kai clattered down the stairs, into the dank basement. The rotting wooden door was unlocked and it swung open easily. He glanced around, creeping down the crumbling stone stairs. There was nobody there. He crept around in the empty cells, looking carefully, just to be sure. There was no one there.   
  
Defeated, he sighed and turned back to go upstairs. He hoped Tala had found them.   
  
~*   
  
Tala dashed down the hall, passing by rooms, looking frantically for the ballroom. He knew it wouldn't take Kai long to search the basement and he had to find the neko-jins before the bluenette if the mission was to properly executed.   
  
He skidded to a stop, dashing double doors. The room was huge, and it was filled to the brim. Neko-jins were on the floor, bowed, crying. Soldiers were posted at various places about the room. On the stage, above the kneeling neko-jins was the Emperor and one of the Lords, Tala couldn't remember who.   
  
Tala smirked. Now, to find Rei....   
  
He slid into the crowd, unnoticed. He pulled the revolver out of his pocket, searching frnatically for the black-haired neko-jin...   
  
~*   
  
Kai clattered into the ballroom, knocking soldiers out of the way. Everyone looked up, staring at him. It took a second for them to react, but when they did, Kai was sure that all hell would break loose. The first one to react wasn't the Emperor, wasn't the guards. It was Rei. The black-haired neko-jin pushed his way out of the throng, to Kai. "Kai-chan! KAI!"   
  
The neko-jin stopped, resting at his feet. "Kai," he whispered.   
  
He was crying. Kai hauled him up, hugging him. "Rei-chan. Oh God, Rei-chan, you're safe."   
  
He felt tears burn at his eyes. He didn't care if anybody killed them now. They were together.   
  
~*   
  
Tala had found him. He raised the pistol, following his moving target as he dashed across the room...And into Kai's arms. Tala frowned. This wasn't part of the plan, but....   
  
He raised the revolver. He heard the Emperor shout, "Shoot! Shoot them!" and his hand tightened on the trigger.   
  
Kai was hugging Rei, tears trickling down his cheeks. He looked so relieved, so happy. Tala was touched. He looked about the room, looking at all the hopeless faces, at all the bloodied and tear-stained neko-jins. Gritting his teeth, he trained the gun on his target...And fired.   
  
The Emperor tumbled off the platform, dead. Tala's aim had been true. The room erupted into chaos. Tala shoved his way through the crowd, finally reaching Rei and Kai. "Let's go," he said urgently, tugging on Kai's arm.   
  
Rei tugged back. "Wait! I can't leave Li and Kevin behind!"   
  
He turned back to go into the crowd. Kai caught his arm. "Leave them! You're free!"   
  
Rei hissed at him, glaring. "I can't leave them!"   
  
"Rei!"   
  
The black-haired neko-jin whirled and saw Li emerge from the crowd, Kevin in tow. "Let's get out of here!" he said urgently.   
  
Rei nodded and turned back to Kai. The bluenette lead the way out of the room. They dashed down the hall, out the doors, outside. Oliver stared at them. "Hey!"   
  
Tala shot him. The green-haired boy stared down at the wound where the bullet passed through him, then toppled to the ground, dead.   
  
They continued to run. They ran down the path, back to the rusting jalopy. Grandpa strared. Tala and Kai clambered into the cab, the neko-jins climbing into the back of the truck. Kai glared at the old man. "What are you waiting for?! Get going!"   
  
Grandpa shoved the car into gear, pulling a u-turna and tearing off down the road as fast as he could.   
  
Rei's hair whipped out in front of him as he stared back at the quickly disappearing palace. And then he turned around, looking forward. They were headed home, he was safe and Kai was here. He sighed in relief. They were headed home. 


	16. Welcome Home

(A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. o___o Me very, very lazy. Thanks for the reviews! ^^  
  
Aznfyregoddess: Hiyaz! Yeah, I had to change the rating, 'cause ff.net doesn't like me. *sticks tongue out at ff.net* I'm glad you like the story. ^^  
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl: Yes, it'll be a happy ending. And no...there's no actual lemon in this. T_T Sorry.  
  
Now, on with the fic!)  
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 16: Welcome Home   
  
Mariah sat by the lone candle, her face buried in her hands, sobbing. She was so sure now that a horrible fate had met her beloved Rei. Rei was like a son to her, one of her own breed and she had raised him from the time he was just a kitten. And now...Now, he was gone, dead just like her own family.   
  
She remembered her sisters, her brother, her mother and father so well. It had hurt her more than anything in the world to have them taken away and now, she'd started anew. She'd started her own life, here with the Hiwataris, even if she was just a servant.   
  
Even as a young girl, all she'd ever dreamed of was to be the perfect housewife and have a nice little family. Becoming a servant for the Hiwataris had allowed her to fulfill the dream of being a housewife- she cooked and cleaned. She knitted and sewed and she looked out for the family.   
  
But in truth, she had no family and she was secretly longing for one. As long as she was a servant in the Hiwatari household, she wasn't allowed to marry, nor have children of her own.   
  
Then, there had been Rei. He had been such an adorable little kitten and she loved him from the moment she saw him. She knew how a mother felt the first time she held her new-born child.   
  
And Rei was gone now. She'd lost her family again and it was almost even more bitter a second time through.   
  
Tyson sat across from her, munching thoughtfully on a stale slice of bread. He'd stopped offering words of comfort long ago, knowing they were making no difference on Mariah's mood. They sat there, in cold, miserable silence, neither making an attempt to break it. Outside, the first nightengale of spring sung them a haunting tune.   
  
At about half-past eleven, Tyson decided to turn in, pecking Mariah on the cheek and whispering "Goodnight," to her, then disappearing into his bedroom.   
  
Mariah straightened up, staring straight forward, eyes focused on one of the grooves in the wooden table top. The candle flickered and slowly burned out. And when her little light flickered out, she sat in the dark, waiting, thinking.   
  
The clock chimed two and Mariah sighed, feeling the tears start again. She bowed her head and got up. She'd been defeated. There was no use waiting up for someone who'd never come home. Deeply saddened, she headed for bed.   
  
~*   
  
They should have stopped hours ago, but the neko-jins were in such a hurry to leave behind the place of such torment, that Grandpa had felt obliged to continue.   
  
Dickenson and his coherts had laughed when they passed through the village, with a truckload of neko-jins. None of the mattered now though. Grandpa was tired of being ridculed in that small place for being different. Now that he was gone, he doubted he'd go back. His son and his wife would take care of the farm, he knew they would. They were good folk.   
  
He glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled slightly, seeing the three neko-jins piled ontop of each other, snoring soundly. Inside the cab, Tala was also fast asleep. Kai, however was wide awake.   
  
The crimson-eyed boy was staring straight forward, into the night, arms folded across his chest. Grandpa glanced at him sideways. "So, what's yer connection to that der neko-jin?"   
  
Kai shrugged. Grandpa frowned and turned his attetion back to the empty road. "If ya dun feel like talkin', dat's okay wit me, but it shore makes the time go a little faster, ya know."   
  
He looked at Kai pointedly. Again, Kai shrugged. Grandpa focused on the road. "Suit yourself, then."   
  
They continued on. The road seemed to stretch on for miles and the car never once stopped bumping on the rutted path. Kai shifted impatiently. At this rate, it would take forever to get home!   
  
Just as he was about to give up any hope of getting home withing the next week, little houses started to appear on the dull landscape. Gradually, the houses grew more clustered and at last, the headlights swept over a roadsign that read "Welcome to *name of city with-held*" Kai sighed in relief and the car pulled onto cobble stone.   
  
He glanced at his watch. Nearly two a.m. He frowned. Nobody would be up for their arrival. He wondered briefly how he was going to make accmodations without rousing anybody.   
  
The city rolled by, the shadows peeping out at the lone car from darkened windows. And at long last, they pulled up in front of the double iron gates of the Hiwatari estate. The gates were slightly ajar, as if someone had been anticipating their return.   
  
Grandpa put the car in park and climbed out of the car. Kai clambered over the seat and out of the vehicle, finally putting his feet on solid ground. "Gimme a hand wit dees gates, huh?"   
  
Kai pushed back the left gate easily, the rusty hinges squeaking in annoyance at the disruption of their slumber. He let go of the twisted metal, inhaling the sweet night air deeply. It was good to be home- this place even smelt like home.   
  
He heard the roar of an engine and noticed that Grandpa was driving up the lane now. He paused just beyond the gates. Kai took the hint and shut the gates, then went back to the truck. He climbed onto the back of the truck, watching the sleeping pile of limbs that was the neko-jins.   
  
The Grandpa pulled around back - Kai didn't know why - then cut the engine.   
  
~*   
  
Mariah walked down the hall, dragging her feet across the cold, stone floor. Her ears twitched as they picked up a distant noise. The noise grew closer, and presently, she could hear the droning of an engine. She gave it no heed.   
  
But the sound persisted. It grew closer, and closer and suddenly she realized that she'd left the gates open and someone must have driven inside. The noise was so near now. The vehicle must have been out in the yard, only feet from the house. She pivoted and dashed to the back door, pausing only to grab a broom. Nobody was going to break into this house!   
  
There was the perpitraitor, walking nearer now. She could see it was a man. She held her broom at ready. Her eyes slitted and her teeth poked out from between her lips as she hissed lowly. He was at the door now, hand hovering just above the door handle. As he reached for it, she flung the door open and brought the broom down over his head with smashing force. There was a shout and a cry and he tumbled to the ground, arms held over his head. Mariah turned on the proch lights, smirking triumphantly. "Hah, got cha- MASTER KAI!"   
  
The lights flickered on, shedding light over her blue-haired master, arms over the back of his head. "Oh, dear-"   
  
She flew to his side, getting down on her knees, checking for a concussion, helping him up, apologizing a thousand times. "I'm so sorry, Hiwatari-sama, I didn't mean to- I thought you were a thief-"   
  
Kai had recovered now and placed a hand on her shoulder and a finger to his lips. "Shh...They're sleeping-"   
  
He gestured to the truck, but it was too late. Rei's downy head was up, blearly golden eyes looking at them, confused. He yawned and stretched, hoping down out of the truck. He padded across the walkway on all fours. He rubbed up against Mariah's leg, then sat at Kai's feet on his haunches. "What's the fuss?" he asked, yawning again.   
  
Kai patted him on the head. "Never mind, Rei-chan. Mariah hit me over the head with a broom."   
  
Rei giggled at the thought of Kai getting hit with a broom. Kai frowned and pushed the neko-jin toward the door. "Go inside."   
  
Rei nodded and was about to obey, but Mariah caught him, hugginhg him tightly about his neck. "Rei-chan! Oh, God! Rei-chan, you're safe, you're alive! You're here! Rei-"   
  
She paused and smothered him with kisses (A/N: On his cheeks, not his lips!) It took a moment or two, but they finally got unravelled. The ruckus of Mariah's emotional outburst had roused Tala and the other two neko-jins.   
  
Tala walked over, standing beside Kai, smirking slightly. Mariah hissed at him. He frowned. "He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!"   
  
Mariah hissed again. "It's all your fault this happened in the first place!"   
  
Kai rolled his eyes, walking by them. "Children, please."   
  
He joined Rei just inside the door frame. "It's late and we have guests."   
  
As if on cue, Kevin, Li and Grandpa seemed to materialize from the shadows. Grandpa was holding his hat in the fashion of a Southern gentleman. "A pardon me, Ma'am, but it is shore durn late and we ain't got no where t' lie down and have a rest. Could ya put us up, if even fer da night?"   
  
Mariah blinked several time at the prospect of being called 'Ma'am', but recovered and quickly urged all three of the new comers inside. "Of course we can put you up, Sir. We've got plenty of room, and it isn't good form to put people out in the cold. Especially not friends of the Master."   
  
"Thank ye kindly, Ma'am."   
  
The door banged shut behind them. Mariah made them sit at the kitchen table. "You must be hungry after travelling so far. I'll get you something to eat."   
  
"Shucks, Ma'am, yer too kind t' us."   
  
Mariah ladeled soup into three wooden bowls. "It's not much," she said, looking slightly ashamed of her offering.   
  
Grandpa smiled. "Best durn soup I ever tasted, Ma'am."   
  
Mariah blushed. Li and Kevin were laughing, Li elbowing Kevin in the ribs. The gray-haired neko-jin turned to Mariah and smiled warmly. "Certainly better than what we had to live on in the camps."   
  
Mariah turned her nose up in contempt. "I should hope so!"   
  
They entire company began to laugh.   
  
Roused by their noisiness, Tyson padded down the hall, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on out here?"   
  
He paused and stared, his eyes resting on Grandpa. The elderly man stared back. "By gum, if it ain't Tyson! Sonny boy, what you doin' way out here? We thought tha coyotes had git ya!"   
  
Tyson blinked. "Grandpa!" he shouted and launched himself at the old man. "I never thought I'd see you here!"   
  
The old man smiled keenly. "I ain't never thought I'd see ya here neither. Ya got your pa all worried 'bout cha."   
  
Tyson didn't reply. The banter continued for several minutes more. While the company was chatting, Kai just stood and watched. Rei yawned into his shoulder. Kai placed a hand over his shoulder. "Let's go," he said quietly, leading Rei away from the noisy kitchen. 


	17. Blood on My Hands

Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 17: Blood on My Hands   
  
Mariah sighed as the sun peeked in the window, grinning mischieviously at her. She had just been drifting to sleep too...She pulled herself up off the bed, sleep still tugging at her eyes. Getting no sleep wasn't a good idea any more. She padded down the sunlit hall, her wrapped feet making a muffled sound against the stone. She walked out of the kitchens, into the hallway. She walked out into the foyer, to the front door.   
  
She unlocked the door and pulled it open, getting the paper from the stoop. She paused and listened to the early morning birds. She inhaled deeply and found the air smelt like daffodils and tulips. Ah yes, spring was here at last. She turned back and went inside, closing the door as noislisly as she could. She glanced at the paper.   
  
"EMPEROR ASSASINATED BY REBEL" stared back at her, in bold type-face font. She blinked. Hadn't Tala said something about a gun...and the Emperor? She shook her head. She was over-tired, that was all. She turned the page and started to read the articles. Another bolded title caught her attention -"Local Millionaire Goes Looking For Neko-jin". And the names in the article stared back at her and she felt faint. The names were Hiwatari Kai and Rei (A/N: Simply Rei.)   
  
She read on. The article slandered her master, calling him a "neko-jin lover", a supporter of "interracial relationships" and a supporter of "inferior creatures." The article told that Hiwatari "employed" neko-jins and housed them. It even went so far as to say that "Hiwatari's mother wa a neko-jin herself, and he is a mongrel, belonging to neither race, a product of some hideous interracial scandal."   
  
Mariah fumed, clenching her fist angrily and tearing her eyes away from the horrible words. "How can they write this...these lies?!" she asked of no one imparticular, save for the banister. She set her mouth in a firm frown and set off to find Kai.   
  
~*   
  
Kai blinked, coming back to conciousness after sleep. The cotton of the blankets tickled him and he blinked in confusion. That wasn't cotton, nor was it the blankets. He grabbed hold of the material in question. He studied it, finding its texture to be almost silk like in his hand. It was Rei's hair. Rei squirmed beside him and opened an eye. "Letgo," he said sleepily.   
  
Kai dropped the fistful of hair he'd been pulling on and muttered an apology. Rei got up, turned around and lay back down, curling up like a cat. He curled his tail up about his nose. "Oh, look who's sociable today," Kai said, reaching over and petting the 'sleeping' neko-jin.   
  
Rei opened an eye and smirked, purring coyly. "Now, get up," Kai said, tugging on Rei's tail a bit.   
  
The neko-jin hissed and bared his teeth. Kai rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know you like it."   
  
Rei hissed again and buried his face in his front "paws". Kai patted him on the head and sat up, yawning.   
  
The door was suddenly flung open and both occupants of the bed jumped. Mariah stood in the doorway, obviously furious. She stalked across the floor and thrust the daily newspaper into Kai's face. "Read!" she commanded.   
  
Kai scanned the article quickly. "What the-"   
  
He glanced up at Mariah. "Who told them this?!"   
  
She shook her head. "I don't know! I don't know! I-It's horrible!"   
  
As an after thought, she added, "I bet it was that dispecable Tala!"   
  
"Tala was with me the entire time! How could he do anything?"   
  
Mariah was crying. She buried her hands in her face. "I don't know, I don't know!"   
  
Kai threw the paper to the floor. "I'm going to have a word with that blasted editor! I'll see how he likes slander then!"   
  
Kai got out of the bed and sought out his shirt, muttering about 'editors from hell.'   
  
~*   
  
Tala sat, eyeing Junsui as she paced the upstairs parlour. A small smirk played on his lips, behind the cigarette he was holding. The copper-haired girl was obviously frantic.   
  
"You didn't kill him!"   
  
Tala drew on the cigarette and rolled his eyes. Junsui paced faster, watching him now. "You didn't kill him and you didn't kill Taiyou, either. Do you know what this meanS?!"   
  
She stopped and placed her hands on the arms of the chair, thrusting her face into Tala's so that their eyes met. "You idiot!" she shrieked. "You can't even kill a neko-jin!"   
  
She backed away. "And to top it all off, you killed both the EMPEROR and his army commander!"   
  
Her face was beat red and her eyes were wild. Tala grew serious. Junsui started to laugh. "You said you could kill anybody! ANYBODY!"   
  
She laughed harder, then suddenly stopped. "You couldn't even kill that pitiful neko-jin!What kind of assasin are you?! INCAPABLE?!"   
  
"I'm capable of many things, Miss Ukiya," Tala said quietly.   
  
"Killing obviously isn't one of them!" Junsui shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. Tala didn't reply. Junsui stamped her foot in frustration, then stormed out of the room.   
  
Tala smirked and removed the pistol from it's holster. "You have me all wrong, Junsui..."   
  
~*   
  
Rei followed Kai down the hall, pleading to go with him to the editor. "They shouldn't be allowed to slander you like that! And they were insulting neko-jins too!"   
  
He grabbed hold of Kai's arm and the bluenette quickly threw him off. "No! You can't come Rei, and that's final!"   
  
"They were insulting me too!"   
  
Kai whirled on him, eyes blazing. "Do you know how fucking redundant that would be?! to go down there and say that their article is incorrect, because I don't like neko-jins, I hate them, and then to have brought you there with me?!"   
  
"I'll go on my own behalf!"   
  
"They know who you are, Rei! And besides, they'll just laugh at you!"   
  
"They won't laugh long!" Rei said, tears falling from the corner of his eyes. "I-I'll make sure they won't! I'll slit their throats, I-"   
  
"You will not go down there and commit a murder, Rei!"   
  
"I will if I want to! You can't stop me!"   
  
"Kon Rei-"   
  
"Don't call me that! It's not my name!"   
  
"REI!"   
  
Footsteps in the hall silenced them both. Kai took his hands off Rei's shoulders. Both of them watched the hall. Someone walked into the kitchen where they were standing. And that someone was all too familiar to Rei.   
  
Taiyou smiled. "Hiwatari-sama," he said poisonously. "I believe you have something of mine."   
  
He looked directly at Rei. Kai gritted his teeth. "How did you get in here?"   
  
Taiyou waved his hand. "None of that matters. Now, give me the neko-jin."   
  
His expression turned violent. Kai frowned and crossed his arms. "No."   
  
Taiyou gritted his teeth. "Hiwatari, we had a deal-"   
  
"I said no, Ukiya! Get out of my house!"   
  
Taiyou frowned. "You low-down, good-for-nothing....SON OF A BITCH!"   
  
With the last words, he launched himself forward and caught Kai by surprise, wrapping his hands firmly about the bluenette's throat. "Die, you fucking bastard!"   
  
Kai grabbed at the man's hands, trying to pry them off, but to no avail. Rei stood there, shocked, eyes wide. Without thinking, he grabbed the knife sitting on the kitchen table. Closing his eyes, he stabbed the nearest thing to him, quickly, three times, then pulled the knife back.   
  
Taiyou stumbled backwards, letting go of Kai, who placed a hand tenderly on his bruising neck. Taiyou grabbed at the bloody wound, falling to his knees. He screamed in anguish, then flopped over onto the ground with a sickening thud. Blood pooled about him, flowing out of the knife-wound to the heart.   
  
Rei and Kai stood dumb-founded for a moment. The sound of someone running brought them back to life.   
  
Junsui ran into the room. Her shoe stuck to something on the ground. She looked down...and screamed. On the floor lay her brother, dead as a doornail, his blood flowing all over the stones. He was clutching his chest. She shrieked and screamed. She felt sick, she felt faint. Her dead brother....the stench of blood was nauseating. She held her hands to her head, then clasped one over her mouth and pointed with the other. She moved backwards, pressing herself up against the door frame, her eyes staring wildly at the corpse. At last, she found her voice. "He-he..."   
  
She glanced over at Kai and Rei, eyes wild. And her eyes fell upon the bloody knife Rei was still holding in his hand. "You!" she screamed.   
  
Rei blanched and dropped the knife. It clattered to the floor. "You!" she screamed again. "You killed him! You killed Taiyou!"   
  
Tyson dashed into the room. "What's going on in her-"   
  
He paused when he saw the dead body. Junsui was glaring at Rei. "You! You son of a bitch! You disgusting creature! You shouldn't be allowed to breath-"   
  
Tears flowed down her face as she screeched insults at the horrified neko-jin. Kai could only look helplessly between them, then pleadingly at Tyson. The blue-haired boy took the hint.   
  
Junsui had sank to her knees, still spitting insults at Rei. Tyson got down and put an arm about her shoulders, helping her up. She obliged, but never broke eye contact with Rei. "Come, MiLady. You need to lie down-"   
  
Tyson lead her off, but not before she had given Rei a final glare. "I'll see you hanged for this, neko-jin," she spat, then turned and let herself be led off down the hall.   
  
Kai turned back to Rei, who was still frozen in shock with what he had done. The bluenette got to his feet and hesitantly put an arm on Rei's shoulder. Rei snapped back to life. "Kai!"   
  
"Shush, Rei. It's okay-"   
  
He glanced back at the body. Rei looked at him, terror showing up in his eyes. Kai turned back to him. "This will pass. Go lie down. I'll be along in a moment or two."   
  
Rei nodded and turned, walking down the hall. Kai curled a lip in disgust at the corpse on the floor. "MARIAH!" he shouted.   
  
The pink-haired neko-jin poked her head into the kitchen. "Hai, Hiwatari-sama?"   
  
He pointed at the body. "Get somebody to clean that up."   
  
Mariah nodded. "Of course."   
  
Kai turned and followed Rei down the hall. 


	18. Invitation and Acception

(A/N: Yet another update from the Queen of Procrastination....-_- Two chapters here, hope you enjoy! ^^  
  
Luna: Glad you like the story and never fear, it shall be continued.  
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl: Junsui is slightly dead, so I think she'll be leaving Kai and Rei alone. ^^ I'm glad you like it. And I tried. I really did. I'm just lazy. T_T I'm so sorry!  
  
Now, on with the fic!)  
  
Dawn Of Terror   
  
Chapter 18: Invitation and Acception   
  
Rei was sitting on the bed, head buried in his hands, sobbing. Kai frowned and shut the door quietly. "Rei-chan-"   
  
The neko-jin lifted his head. Tears trickled down his face in twin rivers. "God, Kai! What have I done?!"   
  
He was on the verge of hysterics, his voice rising and his crying increasing. Kai walked across the room and sat down with Rei, putting an arm about his shaking shoulders. "Shhh, Rei-chan, don't cry-"   
  
"I killed him! I just-just..."   
  
Kai brushed a lock of hair out of Rei's face. "Shhh, Rei...Don't think about it."   
  
"How can I not think about it?! I killed him and I didn't mean to, but I killed him and I kind of liked it and I liked watching him suffer and Junsui's gonna kill me 'cause I killed him, but I didn't mean to-"   
  
"Shush Rei. You're chasing yourself around in circles."   
  
The neko-jin sobbed louder. "I know!"   
  
Kai pushed him back on the bed gently. "You need to lie down, Rei. You need to go to sleep and calm yourself down, okay?"   
  
Rei hiccuped, quieting his sobs. Kai smiled gently. "It'll help. Trust me."   
  
Rei nodded. "I trust you."   
  
Kai smiled. "Good."   
  
He pulled the blankets over Rei and kissed him chastely on the forehead. "Sleep tight, koneko."   
  
He left the room. Rei sighed and rolled over, mind still churning with his dark deed.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
Junsui looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was washed out and her eyes were drained. Her reflection stared back at her sadly. She sighed listlessly and tried to smooth her unruly hair. Her hands shook, with shock and grief. She still felt sick and faint.   
  
Her chambers were empty, devoid of anyone else. Taiyou was dead. She'd seen him lying there, that glazed look of agony in his dead eyes. The blood, the blood on the floor...It would stain. It would be an eternal reminder to everyone what that cursed neko-jin had done.   
  
True, she had been going to kill Taiyou herself, but...The neko-jin had done it and that put her on the same level as him. If he would kill Taiyou, and she would as well, then they thought the same. And she was by no means on the same level as a wretched neko-jin. She Junsui Ukiya, the oldest daughter of Lord Ukiya. She was smart, and cunning, sly. She was beautiful and evil in her own way. She was the bride-to-be of Hiwatari Kai. The neko-jin was nothing more than a sex slave. She didn't know what Kai saw in him.   
  
The door clicked open and she watched in the mirror as Tala walked into the room. The red-head smiled at her lightly and she was tempted to smile back. Here was Tala, the one she had wrapped around her finger. She had him deluded into thoughts of love, even though she was bound to Kai. Here was Tala, to comfort her in her time of need, just like a good lover should.   
  
But something was wrong. Tala was smirking now, instead of smiling apologetically. His eyes were angry and vengeful. His eyebrows were knit together and his stride was confident, over-bearing. Junsui felt nervouness flutter inside her. What was he up to.   
  
Her mirror reflected it then, as he raised up the revolver. She gasped and turned to face him, her eyes wide with shock. He was going to kill her, wasn't he? He walked right up to her, still smiling and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Junsui-sama..."   
  
He pressed the gun to her right temple and his lips to the other. "Just a reminder I can do my job."   
  
He pulled the trigger. Junsui's life was over. Tala pulled the weapon away, letting the corpse drop from the stool to the floor with a heavy thud. Tala smiled. The job was done, Junsui was dead. Her faithlessness and insults had been repaid. He left the room and shut the door quietly.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
Kai frowned, looking over the cream-coloured envelope Mariah had handed him. "What is it?"   
  
The pink-haired neko-jin shrugged, walking back into the kitchen with the rest of the mail. Kai turned the letter over, looking at his name, written in bold cursive. He pulled on the sticker-seal on the back of the envelope and opened it. He looked at the pristine card, with "You're invited" scrawled in gold plating across the front. He snorted. He didn't even know why people bothered to invite him to these things. It wasn't like he actually ever showed up.   
  
"Engagement for Ian-san and his bride to be," he muttered, then smirked. "Well, well. Cousin Ian's getting married."   
  
He looked at the card again. This was family, after all, although he'd only met his aunt (his father's sister) and her brood a couple of times. "Dinner and dancing," he read aloud, turning the card over.   
  
The wheels in his mind were turing and an idea was beginning to form. He smiled and turned away, walking down the hall.   
  
He walked into Rei's bedroom, finding the neko-jin curled up and fast asleep on the bed. "Rei. Rei-chan, wake up."   
  
Rei blinked sleepily. "Huh-wha? Where's the fire?"   
  
He blinked again and looked up into Kai's face, then smiled. He stretched and yawned. "Oh, hello Kai."   
  
"Hello yourself and get up."   
  
Rei jumped off the bed, following his master across the floor. "Why the rush, Kai-chan?"   
  
They were walking back to the kitchen now. Kai smiled. "We're going to a party, Rei-chan."   
  
"A party?"   
  
They walked into the kitchen. Mariah was busy sweeping the floor. "Mariah!" Kai barked, tired of waiting for her to look up.   
  
The pink-haired woman jumped, then curtsied. "Hai, Hiwatari-sama?"   
  
Kai's smile returned. "Take Rei with you and get changed."   
  
Mariah frowned in thought. "Get changed? Whatever for, Sir?"   
  
"We're going to a party."   
  
Mariah blinked. "A party, Sir? Me?"   
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Yes, you Mariah. Now, go!"   
  
The woman clapped her hands excitedly, letting the broom clatter to the floor. She grabbed Rei's wrist and drug him off down the hall, Rei complaining loudly.   
  
Kai smirked and watched them go, shaking his head. This was obviously one of his better ideas, since already, the events of the morning seemed forgotten. He glanced up suddenly as Tala whisked into the room like a shadow. The red-head stopped at the set kitchen table, snatching a slice of bread. He munched on it hungrily. Kai gritted his teeth. Something wasn't right about this...   
  
Tala smirked mischievously. "Junsui's dead," he reported innocently.   
  
Kai blinked. "But-how? Tala..."   
  
He glared at the red-head, who shurgged and popped the rest of the bread into his mouth. "For the good of us all," he said simply.   
  
He looked at the spread on the table, then back to Kai. "I hear you're going to a party, Kai-sama. Mind if I tag along?"   
  
Kai stared at him, dumb-founded. "Why on earth would you want to go?"   
  
Tala shrugged. "Just thought I'd ask."   
  
Kai frowned. "Fine. You can go. But no funny stuff. This is a formal affair and-"   
  
"I understand, Kai-sama."   
  
Tala smiled winningly, then whisked out of the room, as quickly as he'd come. Kai sighed, then remembered his task. He turned and left the kitchen, setting off to find Li.   
  
~*   
  
Rei gritted his teeth and growled at the mirror, who smiled mockingly back at him. He was swathed in a red Chinese silk dress that stopped just above his ankles. A black silk sash was tied about his waist. His hair was braided and coiled on top of his head, a white lily tucked behind his ear. His feet had been shoved into Mariah's tiny black velvet shoes, which amazingly fit him. They pinched though, and he was intent on sitting most of the evening.   
  
Mariah had also plied make-up to his face, though just barely. A bit of toner, a bit of blush. She'd applied mascara to his eyes and outlined them with black eye-liner. His lips were coated in a pale pink and he hated it.   
  
"You look brilliant in red, Rei-chan," Mariah gushed, putting the lipstick tube back on the table.   
  
Rei frowned. "I hate it."   
  
Mariah smiled. "Nonsense. Now, go wait in the hall while I get ready."   
  
She gave him a push toward the door and he stumbled out it, unused to walking in Mariah's shoes. He stood in the hall, trying to get used to breathing in the corset Mariah had insisted on putting on him. The whole outfit was tight and confining and he didn't like it one bit.   
  
Several minutes later, Mariah waltzed out of her room, clad in a white silk dress, similar to the one Rei was wearing. She'd tied her hair back with a baby pink sash. Another sash was secured about her waist. A white lily was placed by her ear, accenting the pink hues in her hair. She was wearing heavy make-up, and her shoes were white instead of black. From her ears dangled petite diamond earrings. Rei blinked. He'd never seen Mariah dressed-up like this.   
  
She took Rei's hand. "Well, Rei-chan, let's go. We don't want to keep Hiwatari-sama waiting."   
  
They both had to hobble down the hall, Rei's feet being pinched in the shoes and Mariah's feet having been bound. Rei could only imagine the intense pain they gave her. His own feet were probably starting to blister.   
  
They stumbled out into the kitchen. It was empty and Mariah paused for a second, looking out the window. A wind was blowing, the grasses bending in the wind. "Hnn..," she said, tapping a finger against her chin.   
  
She glanced at Rei, then at herself. "Rei-chan, run back to my room and get a pair of wraps. Get the white one for me, and the black one for yourself. That wind looks bitter."   
  
Rei nodded and turned, nearly running smack-dab into Kai, who had just walked into the room. Rei looked up at the bluenette, who was now sporting a very expensive-looking tuxedo. Kai held him fast by the shoulders, studying the neko-jin. At last he said, "Where are you going, Rei-chan?"   
  
Rei was blushing from the intent stare Kai had been giving him. "I was going to get Mariah's wraps-"   
  
"Well, never mind."   
  
Kai clapped his hands. A young Japanese girl walked into the room, bowing low to Kai. "Hiwatari-sama?" she asked.   
  
Kai told her to go get wraps from Junsui's room and she nodded, then bowed again. She went off to get the wraps. "Now, let's go to the front hall and wait, shall we?"   
  
Kai offered Rei his arm and Rei took it hesitantly. Kai was grinning mischievously and Rei didn't like it. Mariah hobbled along behind them.   
  
They walked into the foyer, only to find three men standing in the doorway. Rei blinked. Those three men happened to be Tyson, Tala and Li, all decked out for the party-going occasion. Mariah caught up with them. She saw the men standing there and giggled a bit. She curtsied to them. "How do you do, gentlemen?"   
  
Li bowed to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Very well, Milady, now that you're here with your beauty to make the day brighter."   
  
Mariah blushed and giggled madly. Rei blinked. He'd no idea Li was so elegant. Kai cleared his throat. "Grandpa is going to be our chauffeur tonight. He's getting the car right now."   
  
The maid walked back down the stairs, carrying two silk wraps, one white, one black, and two pairs of silk elbow gloves. "For ladies," she said in broken English, before handing the items to Kai.   
  
Kai nodded and the maid left, having been dismissed. Mariah plucked the white garments from Kai's hands, tugging on the gloves and wrapping herself in the shawl.   
  
Rei shyly took the gloves and pulled them on. He smiled at Kai and blushed a bit. The bluenette smiled back. "Let me help you with the wrap," he said gently, wrapping the silky item about Rei's bare shoulders.   
  
There was a loud honk from outside and they all jumped. "Ride's here," Tyson said bluntly and opened up the door.   
  
They walked into the outdoors, onto the porch and down the massive steps. Grandpa watched the party parade down the marble stiarcase, Rei and Kai arm in arm, Tala and Tyson following closely and Li trailing behind, helping the hobbling Mariah. He smiled. The party approached and Grandpa opened the door of the shining black car. The chrome on the car glittered in the dying daylight. It was a roomy car and one of the most fashonable (and expensive) vehicles of the day.   
  
Kai gave Rei his hand and the neko-jin clambered into the car, sliding across the leather interior to the other side of the car. Kai climbed in after him and sat down. He tucked a loose strand of Rei's hair behind his ear and whispered, "You're very beautiful."   
  
Rei blushed and turned away as Tala and Tyson climbed into the back of the car. Finally, Mariah and Li arrived and Grandpa opened the front door of the car for them. Once they too had been seated, Grandpa shut the doors and went around to the driver's side of the car. He slammed his door and started the car up. "Ya'll ready?"   
  
Everyone nodded in collective agreement and Grandpa put the car in gear, starting down the gravel drive. "So, tell me where we is goin' again, Kai Sir?"   
  
Kai leaned forward. "Right, of course."   
  
The ride went on like that, Kai giving Grandpa directions, everyone else chattering merrily. When at last they arrived, they were greeted with a spectacular sight....   
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	19. Party Time

(A/N: As promised, the second chapter of the two chappie update. Enjoy. ^^)  
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 19: Party Time   
  
"Ian dear?"   
  
"Yes, Mother?"   
  
The short boy gritted his teeth, his crimson eyes narrowing with aggravation.   
  
"Who's that standing out there, on the lawn?"   
  
Ian frowned and looked out the window. This had to be about the twentieth time he'd been called to the window in half an hour. His mother was getting old and forgetful, but didn't the blasted woman know anything? She hadn't even recognized his bride-to-be. He glanced down at the shiny car, at the people getting out of it and at the blue-haired boy standing on the lawn, waiting for the rest of the occupants of the car. Ian frowned further. "I don't know, Mother. It must have been someone you invited."   
  
The boy on the lawn turned and Ian saw a flash of crimson- the boy's eyes. He blinked and glanced up at his mother, who was smiling knowingly. "That must be your cousin, dear. My, he's grown a lot since I last saw him-"   
  
Ian blinked and looked back out the window. "Cousin? I didn't even know I had a cousin!"   
  
His mother smiled. "Oh, yes. Your uncle, God bless his soul, had a boy. Kai, I believe and he went to live with his mother's father after the accident. Hiwatari, I think the last name was and- Oh, who's that with him-"   
  
Ian sighed. She was off on one of her spiels now and there was no use trying to walk away while she blabbered on. He leaned against the window sill and stared out at the arriving guests.   
  
~*   
  
The great hall was already bustling with guests, maids and butlers alike. The party-goers were dressed in their best, talking together in small groups and drinking champagne. Laughter was breaking out in various places across the room, giving the room an air as bubbly as the champagne. You couldn't help but feel happy.   
  
Kai, Rei, Mariah, Li, Tala and Tyson were, however, stopped at the door. The doorman was eyeing them up and down. "So, Hiwatari-sama, you made it. But I'm afraid I can't let your friends in. They don't have invitations."   
  
Kai felt a slight exasperation. Why did life have to spite him in all its respects? "Just let me talk to Ian-sama," the bluenette sighed, rolling his eyes.   
  
The butler nodded and turned to go. He didn't have to look far as Ian was standing in the doorway, crimson gaze narrowed. "Cousin Kai, you made it. You have a bad reputation for not attending parties."   
  
Ian smirked. Kai shrugged. "I'm not a very social person, Ian."   
  
Ian frowned and looked at the crowd huddled at the door, clearly uninvited. "And yet, you bring along an entire party of unwanted and uninvited guests."   
  
Kai frowned. "I didn't think you'd mind if I brought along a few choice friends."   
  
Ian snorted. "No. You thought you were good enough to bring along uninvited guests."   
  
Kai gritted his teeth. "I thought no such thing!"   
  
Ian smirked and Kai suddenly knew what everyone else felt when he smirked like that. Hatred and contempt. He supposed the facial expression ran in the family. Ian's eyes belayed amusement. "So, Hiwatari Kai thought he could show up at my party and bring a bunch of hooligans and neko-jins!"   
  
He shouted the last word, glaring specifically at Rei, Mariah and Li. Li gritted his teeth, Mariah frowned and Rei...Rei burst into tears. The raven-haired neko-jin buried his face in his hands, sobbing loudly. Everyone stared at him for a moment. Finally, Kai took him by the wrist, leading him away from the group a bit, glaring back at Ian.   
  
Once they were a good distance away, Kai got down a bit, looking up at Rei. "Rei-chan, shhh. What's wrong? Shh. Please stop crying, Rei-chan."   
  
Rei looked up at him a bit, his mascara running badly. Kai got out a handkerchief and dabbed at Rei's eyes, wiping away the black make-up. "What's wrong, Rei?"   
  
"I-it's just th-that everybody hates us! Why can't they just understand that we feel too?"   
  
He started sobbing again and Kai felt the gentle smile he'd been wearing fall off his face, into oblivion. "Rei-chan-"   
  
"Why can't they see that we hurt too?"   
  
Rei collapsed against him, sobbing pathetically. Kai gathered the neko-jin up in his arms. "Shh, Rei-chan. Shh. They're just too blind to see what their hatred does. They're just too blind."   
  
Rei sniffed loudly. Kai took the raven-haired boy's hand into his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We're all blind," he said softly, sniffing again.   
  
Kai hauled Rei back up to his feet. "Are you okay now?"   
  
Rei nodded, then shook his head. Kai blinked, confused. Rei smiled sadly. "I'm fine for the moment, but I'll never be fine."   
  
Kai blinked again, then shook his head. "Rei-chan, you are crazy."   
  
He led Rei back to the small group still huddled by the door.   
  
~*   
  
Tala ignored the neko-jin and Hiwatari. Instead, he focused his attentions on the short, indigo-haired Master standing in the doorframe, watching his cousin and the neko-jin converse. Ian shook his head, smiling lightly. "It's sickening to see that," he muttered.   
  
He glanced up at Tala suddenly, to find the red-headed boy staring back at him. Ian blinked, then said slowly, "Tala-san?"   
  
Tala didn't reply. Ian frowned. "Of course. Come in."   
  
He guestured to the door. Tala slid by him, into the ball room. Ian followed him with his eyes, wondering what the red-head was up to. Finally, he glanced back to the small group huddled at the door. They hadn't noticed Tala, their attetion focused on Kai and his neko-jin. The bluenette was leading the neko-jin back now and Ian sighed. It was time for round two.   
  
He frowned. "I give you points for persistance, Kai, but that won't get you in here."   
  
Kai shrugged. "As I said before, I'm not a very social person and I'll take my leave of your party now, Ian."   
  
He turned to leave, just as Tyson noticed something amiss. "Where'd Tala get to?"   
  
Kai turned back, his eyes, narrowing. "Tala's gone?"   
  
Tyson nodded. Mariah looked about. "He was here a moment ago..."   
  
Kai glared at Ian, who shrugged. Kai gritted his teeth. "Who cares. Let's go."   
  
The party turned to go. "Oh, Kai-chan! Where are you going?"   
  
Ian mentally slapped himself as his mother hung her head out the doorway, waving a lacy kerchief estatically. Kai turned around. "I was...leaving, Auntie. Ian didn't wish to have me here."   
  
The grey-haired woman whirled on her son. "Is this true?"   
  
Ian backed up against the door, grinning guiltly. "Mother, I can explain..."   
  
The older woman leaned in close and hissed, "You will tolerate his presence here, Ian. It's a miracle he showed up here- we'll make party history if he stays and enjoys the party."   
  
Ian swallowed nervously and nodded. "Yes Mother, of course..."   
  
The woman grinned and turned back to Kai. "Kai-chan, don't go! Ian-dear's changed his mind. We'd love for you to stay and enjoy the party!"   
  
Kai blinked. "Uh..."   
  
He looked at his aunt, who was looking at him hopefully. He glanced at Rei, who smiled. "We can stay if you want," he said softly.   
  
Kai looked back at his aunt. "Alright, Auntie. We'll stay."   
  
The old woman clapped her hands. "Oh, good!"   
  
She raced out and grabbed Kai by the wrist, tugging him along behind her, babbling about what a great party this would be. "There'll be dancing, of course there will be many pretty young ladies to dance with, for you of course, Kai and there'll be wine and champagne and a good seven-course meal and there's live music and of course, you'll sit at our table for dinner and there'll be-"   
  
Kai threw a helpless glance back at Rei, Mariah, Li and Tyson. Rei giggled, holding a gloved hand to his lips, then walked forward, following Kai and his eccentric aunt. The rest of the party followed.   
  
Ian frowned as they passed him by. He didn't like this, not one bit. Imagine! Neko-jins at his party! It was ludicrous. Sighing, he slammed the door shut and joined the guests in the ballroom.   
  
~*   
  
The evening seemed to drift by without a care. Champagne and wine were served with dinner and all throughout the party. Kai's aunt kept her word and the entire party sat with Ian and his bride-to-be for dinner. After they'd eaten and the music started up again, the guests started to pile back on the dancefloor.   
  
Kai and comapny remained seated at the table, chattering amongst each other, Kai's aunt joining them, trying to pry information about life from Kai. At one point, Li got up and offered Mariah his hand. "Care to dance, Milady?"   
  
Mariah blushed and giggled, taking Li's hand and the grey-haired neko-jin whisked her out on the dance floor, being mindful of her bound feet.   
  
Rei watched them, smiling lightly. It was nice to see that the older neko-jins had taken rather a liking to each other. He could see it in their eyes and unconciously, he sighed wistfully as he watched them dance. Kai took note of this, still answering his aunt's onslaught of questions. He made a mental memo to get away from his aunt whenever the oppotunity arouse.   
  
It did, quite suddenly, as the band changed songs and Kai recognized the tune. He turned to Rei. "Care to dance, Rei-chan? This is my favourite song."   
  
Rei looked at him as though he were crazy, then blushed and looked down. "But Kai, I don't know how to dance."   
  
Kai's aunt took charge then, hauling Rei up on his feet. "Now, dearie, Kai-chan is the finest dancer in the world and he can teach you anything! You go have a dance and enjoy yourselves."   
  
Rei looked at her and she smiled sincerely at him. "Go on."   
  
Rei smiled gratefully and shyly took Kai's hand as the bluenette led him down onto the dancefloor.   
  
~*   
  
Tyson watched the dancing, the floor crowded with whirling couples, spinning by his eyes again and again. Kai and Rei had left some time ago and soon after, Kai's aunt had departed too. He was now sitting alone at the table.   
  
A few more minutes passed and he realized that he wasn't alone as he had thought. He glanced to his left, finding a blond boy sitting there, watching the dancing intently. "It looks fun, doesn't it?" the blond commented, never taking his eyes away from the swirling movement.   
  
Tyson sighed. "Sure does. Wish I had a partner."   
  
"Me too," said the blonde and then, they were silent for a moment or two.   
  
They turned back to each other. The blonde smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with merriment. "I'm Max," he said cheerfully, offering his hand.   
  
Tyson took it and shook it, smiling back. "I'm Tyson."   
  
Max smiled. "Nice to meet you, Tyson. Having fun?"   
  
"Not as much as I'd hoped I'd be having."   
  
Max laughed, a care-free sound and Tyson couldn't help but smile. He liked this boy. There was just something about him that made you have to like him. If you didn't like him, you were...weird or something.   
  
Max turned back to Tyson and smiled. "Ya know, I think this is the beginning of a great friendship."   
  
Tyson smiled back. "Ya know, I think you're right."   
  
~*   
  
The ballroom whizzed by as Kai spun him around again. Rei clung to Kai's hand for dear life, closing his eyes. He felt free, like a bird. The skirt of his dress lifted about his ankles, letting cold air seep up across his warm body. He didn't think he'd ever had this much fun in his life.   
  
Kai stopped spinning him, then dipped him. Rei giggled and he felt a bit silly for doing so. After all, this was Kai and there was nothing really funny (or romantic) about this. Yet there was something about the mood of this, something more intimate that made Rei want to lean in and kiss Kai. Not a brother-kiss, like they'd done before, but a better kiss. A lover's kiss. Rei blushed when he thought that.   
  
Maybe this was just the champagne talking. After all, that could be expected. He'd never had any alcohol before and it was bound to have odd effects even with a low intake of it. Kai pulled him back up and they started at the beginning of the dance cycle again. Kai tucked a loose strand of hair behind Rei's ear, then leaned in and whispered, "Let's get away from here."   
  
Rei nodded and Kai took his hand, leading him off the dance floor, to the more secluded balcony. The music drifted out, onto the sweet night air and Rei sighed, closing his eyes. Had this been a sappy romance novel, this would have been the part where Kai kissed him and proclaimed his ever-lasting love for him.   
  
However, this was not a sappy romance novel. Kai did kiss him, chastely though, but did not proclaim his love for him. That was to be expected- this was Kai after all. They sat down on the bench near the balcony railing. They sat in moon-drenched silence for a long time, just enjoying each other's company. At last, Kai turned to Rei. He pushed all of the loose locks out of Rei's face, then took ahold of his hand. "Rei-chan," he started softly.   
  
A nightengale began to sing, loudly, cutting him off. When the bird finished its song, Kai had completely forgotten what he was going to say. "You're beautiful," he murmured, kissing Rei on the cheek.   
  
Rei blushed. Kai picked up Rei's hand and stood. "What say we go call a driver and go home?"   
  
Rei blushed even an even deeper color, picking up the implying note in Kai's voice. "Alright," he agreed softly.   
  
Kai led him off the balcony and the two wandered off to find a phone.   
  
~*   
  
Tala sat upstairs in the cozy room, staring at the blond man in the seat across from him. Below them, the party roared, music drifting up to their ears. They paid it no heed.   
  
Finally, Tala started. "So..."   
  
The blond shifted. "Tala, I can explain..."   
  
"Where were you, Spencer? You were supposed to be there so we could get out of there with the neko-jins."   
  
The blond frowned. "The damn police showed up and took me in to get a fine and confinscated the neko-jins."   
  
He cracked his knuckles. "I woulda liked to show them the old one-two!"   
  
Tala closed his eyes and set down his cup of tea. "Spencer."   
  
The blond hung his head. "I know, I know."   
  
"What are we going to tell Boris?"   
  
"Uhh-"   
  
"Are we going to tell him that you blundered?"   
  
"Y-yes, Tala. B-"   
  
"Silence!"   
  
The red-head's eyes snapped open. "You're going to go back to Russia and tell Boris exactly what happened. He'll see that you're adequately punished."   
  
Spencer nodded. "Y-yes, Tala-sama."   
  
The red-head smirked sadistically. "Good."   
  
~*   
  
At long last, the party wound down. The guests began leaving, filtering out of the great hall and into their cars. Tyson re-joined Mariah and Li, after collecting Max's phone number, of course. He had quite enjoyed the blonde's comapny and wished to talk with him again some time.   
  
Mariah glanced about worriedly, looking at the dying crowd of people. "Have you seen Kai and Rei? I don't see them anywhere."   
  
Li shrugged and Tyson frowned. "No, I haven't seen them, come to think about it."   
  
Mariah frowned, obviously extremely worried. "Oh, where could they have got to?"   
  
Kai's aunt had been standing nearby and now she walked up to them. Seeing Mariah's expression, she asked, "What's wrong, dear?"   
  
"We can't find Kai and Rei."   
  
The old woman laughed lightly and Mariah felt slightly offended. "They went home, dear. Kai called a car down from the estate. He said that the lady wasn't feeling well."   
  
Mariah wrung her hands. "Oh dear, Rei's sick? I'd better get home-"   
  
Li put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, clam down, Mariah. I'm sure Rei's fine."   
  
Mariah bit her lip. "I hope your right."   
  
At that decided second, Tala slithered downstairs, looking decidedly malicious. "Are we leaving?" he asked acidly.   
  
Mariah nodded. "Yes, yes we are."   
  
She turned to Kai's aunt. "Thank you very much, Ma'am."   
  
She curtsied low. The three men bowed to her, chorusing, "We had a wonderful time."   
  
The older woman blushed and as the party walked off, she thought to herself, "I have met some curteousy people in my time, but by far, they are the most polite. Kai has done well with keeping his servants in order."   
  
She glanced about her, wondering if she could somehow learn Kai's technique and make her own servants more civil.   
  
~*   
  
Mariah wrung her hands in worry. The car jolted down the road and they were enarly home. Li frowned at her. "You shouldn't worry so much, Mariah. It's going to make you sick," he chided.   
  
"What if Rei's terribly sick?"   
  
Li shook his head in dismay. "Now, Mariah, it's probably nothing more than a little nausea-"   
  
"What if he's dying?"   
  
Li gave up then, turning back to the window.   
  
~*   
  
Kai stared up at the ceiling, listening to Rei's eratic breathing. He himself was breathing hard too. He was spent and he couldn't even think about moving a single muscle.   
  
"Kai...That was....wow," Rei finished, still panting and if Kai had of had the strength, he would have laughed at Rei's statement.   
  
They lay there for some time, regaining themselves (and their breath), staring at the ceiling, waiting out the effects orgasm had taken on their bodies. At long last, Kai found some strength existed in his limbs and he rolled over onto his side, tucking Rei's now wild hair behind his ears. He smiled fondly down at the pretty neko-jin. "Koneko," he murmured.   
  
Rei snuggled up against him, ready to revel in post-coitum tenderness. Kai wrapped an arm about Rei and listened to his kitten purr. And curled like that, they went to sleep.   
  
They were roused suddenly when the door was flung back and Mariah dashed into the room. "Rei! Oh, Rei are you alright?!"   
  
Rei blinked in sleep-clouded confusion. "Yes, I'm alright-"   
  
Mariah looked worriedly at him, bending over her "patient", studying him intently. "You don't have a fever, do you? Do you feel sick? Tired? Where do you hurt? Are-"   
  
She seemed to noticed Kai for the first time. The bluenette was staring at her, wide-eyed, one arm wrapped possesively about Rei. She got the feeling she'd just intruded on some incredibly intimate moment. She looked at Kai and Rei, taking stock of the situation. Both boys seemed tired, their hair toussled beyond belief, the sheets tangled about them. She glanced at the floor and found all of their clothes scattered across it. She glanced up at them again, then realization hit her. And she screamed. 


	20. Speeches

(A/N: I'm lazy...I know...Here's the next three chapters.)   
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 20: Speeches   
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God!" screeched a rather panicked Mariah.   
  
Rei hissed, having been jolted fully awake by her screaming and sat up, slapping a hand over her mouth.Kai wrapped himself in one of the bedsheets and strode over to the door, shutting it and locking it. Mariah bit Rei, who winced and retracted his hand. "Bitch!"   
  
Mariah stared at them both for a moment, shock apparent in her eyes. Kai looked back at her, somewhat confused as what to do. Rei was nursing his bleeding hand. Silence reigned supreme for a moment or two, then Mariah spluttered, "What on Earth were you doing?!"   
  
Kai and Rei exchanged guilty glances. Rei blushed and looked at the floor. "We were..," he murmured softly.   
  
"Consumating our love for each other," Kai finished boldly.   
  
Mariah looked as though she'd had a heart attack. "Excuse me? Master Kai, you can't be serious!"   
  
Kai frowned. "I have never been more serious in my life, Mariah."   
  
The pink-haired girl looked back and forth between her master and her dear, little Rei-chan. Finally, she glared at Kai, hissing, "You're gay?"   
  
Kai frowned and shook his head. "No, Mariah."   
  
The neko-jin tapped her foot. "Then what do you call this?! Last time I checked, it was called homosexuality, Kai, unless you have a new word for it nowadays!"   
  
From his perch on the bed, Rei looked up at her, saying in a small voice, "It's love."   
  
Mariah blinked. Then, she started to laugh. "Love, Rei? Love? Ha! Love is something beautiful and pure- this is pure corruption! Shame on both of you!"   
  
Rei looked back at the floor. "This isn't corruption, Mariah. This is more beautiful and more pure than anything I've ever seen before."   
  
The female neko-jin stared at Rei for a moment. "You've got to be kidding me," she said at last.   
  
Rei shook his head. Kai wandered back to the bed, sitting beside Rei and folding him in his arms. He looked earnestly at Mariah. "He's my best friend and my brother. I'd never leave him and I never could. He's too precious to me for that, but most people don't understand that anymore. Best friends are for children, brothers are for little girls who need protecting."   
  
Mariah blinked in confusion. Kai sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that now that we're older, nobody understands this bond anymore. I'm sixteen- I should have a wife or at least a lady I'm courting. I shouldn't be so focused on someone I consider my 'brother' or my 'best friend'. Rei needs to become my lover in order to make sure that we don't loose what we've got."   
  
Rei sighed happily. He was glad Kai had this all figured out, 'cause he sure didn't. All he knew was that he liked to be held by Kai and be close to Kai. Being with Kai, to him, was better than any heaven some God could offer him. Mariah, however, wasn't buying this.   
  
"You're both sick. Master Kai, you're only right about one thing: you should have a wife."   
  
"Mariah..."   
  
"Hiwatari Kai! You will listen to me!"   
  
Kai ground his teeth together, holding Rei possesively. He glared at Mariah, who continued, regardlessly. "You will find a wife and you will have a family! There will be no more of this...this...disgusting act, Kai! I won't allow it!"   
  
"You're not the Master here, neko-jin!" Kai bellowed.   
  
Mariah turned smartly on her heel and stormed out of the room. Kai looked back at Rei, who was looking up at the bluenette with a perplexed expression. "What?"   
  
"Well, this may sound a bit silly, but isn't Mariah being a bit hypocritical?"   
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
Rei shrugged. "It's just...she doesn't like people judging her because she's a neko-jin and she doesn't understand why some people hate neko-jins, just because they're different. Yet, just because we're acting a little different, she goes off the deep-end, saying it's disgusting."   
  
Kai sighed. "People are like that Rei. They don't understand what they don't know."   
  
Rei put his head on Kai's shoulder. "I wish they could just be...I dunno...non-judgemental. It all seems pointless to me."   
  
Kai stroked Rei's hair. "It is pointless, koneko. Hatred just breeds more hatred. And from that springs death and wars."   
  
Rei nuzzled Kai's shoulder and purred. Kai smiled a bit. "But let's forget that now, koneko. We've got each other."   
  
Rei sighed again and this time, pulled himself away from Kai. "Mariah's right though. You should have a wife and at least an heir to the Hiwatari estate. Nobody lives forever and what will happen after you go?"   
  
Kai glanced about the room. "I...don't know..."   
  
Rei flopped back on the bed. "Seems kind of pointless. To have all this money, but you can't take it with you. I guess money isn't everything."   
  
"Stop being philosophical, Rei. It doesn't suit you."   
  
The neko-jin stuck out his tongue, then yawned. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now..."   
  
Kai kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, koneko."   
  
~*   
  
Mariah sat in the kitchen, tapping her nails on the table top. Li eyed her. "What's wrong, Mariah? Is Rei alright?"   
  
"He's fine!" she spat, her words more acid than she'd intended.   
  
Li blinked. "What's going on then?"   
  
Mariah's face twisted up. "The Master and Rei are sleeping."   
  
Li raised an eyebrow. "That's a bad thing?"   
  
"Yes. When they're sleeping together, of course."   
  
Her words had the desired implication and Li blinked. "They're...sleeping together?"   
  
"Yes. And both of them are raving about love and all this other stuff."   
  
Li shrugged and picked up his tea. "At least they're happy, 'riah."   
  
The pink-haired girl grabbed his arm, hissing. "It's wrong, Li! Boys don't like boys!"   
  
Li shrugged again. Mariah growled. "It's not right. Women like men and men like women, which is why God created both."   
  
Li frowned. "And who drilled that into your head?"   
  
"Li! A man has to have a woman to bear his child! There's nothing good that can come from boys with boys!"   
  
Li shook his head in dismay. "Mariah, there may not be any reproductive point to it, but as long as they're happy, who gives a fuck? Would you rather see them with people they couldn't care less about? Or happy. Be glad they found something special-"   
  
"It's wrong Li! It's immoral, and it's dirty and-"   
  
"Mariah! Shut up! You're spouting nonsense! You make love out to be a wonderful thing and when two people you love dearly find it, you shun them for it! That's the most idiotic thing!"   
  
"B-but Li-"   
  
Li turned to her, taking her hand. "Mariah, they really do care about each other. Even if you don't like it, they're not going to stop loving each other. And I don't think either of them has eyes for anyone but the other. Isn't that the way love's supposed to be?"   
  
"Y-yes..."   
  
"Then just be happy for them. Don't worry about the nature of the relationship. Their happiness is really what counts here."   
  
He patted her hand reassuringly, then stood and walked off. Mariah blinked, several times in a row. How did Li know that...?   
  
~*   
  
Kai stood at the door, talking with Li. Rei was still curled in the bed. Kai, who had since gotten dressed (A/N: SMART BOY!), eyed Li warily. "So, you talked with her?"   
  
The older neko-jin nodded. "I did indeed. But I don't think it made much of a difference. She seems pretty set against it."   
  
Kai sighed. "Maybe we should just lay off it then."   
  
Li shrugged. "Do what you want. I doubt she'll be anymore forgiving later."   
  
Kai sighed again. He really, really liked Rei and he just wanted Mariah to understand that. But she couldn't seem to get by the fact that both he and Rei were boys. "Maybe..," he said quietly, looking over his sleeping koneko.   
  
Rei always looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. There was silence for a moment, both Li and Kai watching Rei. "You really love him, don't you?"   
  
Kai jumped, surprised by the question. "Love him?"   
  
He glanced back at Rei. "I guess I do."   
  
Li smiled and shook his head. "The purest love is never really recognized, I guess."   
  
Kai looked at Li, bemused by the statement. Li shrugged, then turned away. "I'm off to find Kevin. He's bound to have gotten himself in some sort of trouble."   
  
Kai nodded. "Just make sure he hasn't broken anything."   
  
Li smiled. "I'm quite sure he has."   
  
And with that, he walked off. Kai shut the door and walked back over to the bed, sitting down on it and watching Rei. The neko-jin's breathing was heavy and slow, almost like a lullabye. Kai smiled gently and kissed Rei's forehead, sweeping the long black locks clear of the skin before he did so.   
  
"Aishiteru, koneko-koi."   
  
Rei stirred and shifted a bit, then settled back into his slumber. Kai lay down with him, nuzzling the back of Rei's head. 'This is nice...' he thought, yawning.   
  
He could get used to this. Just the two of them, lying there, with the early morning sun streaming through the window....   
  
He sat up and glanced around for a clock. Unfortunately, he found one and saw that it was nearly ten o'clock. Kai sighed. That meant snuggling with Rei would have to wait until later. Right now, he had to get up and go do things, such as balance the damn checkbook.   
  
He slid out of bed and padded out of the room. He went into the kitchen, grabbing the newspaper off the table and a cup of coffee. He headed to his office.   
  
As he walked, he looked over the front page of the paper, reading the headlines in bold black print. He sipped his coffee. "EMPEROR'S SUCESSOR DECLARES WAR!"   
  
Kai spluttered. Pictured on the front page was Enrique, the Emperor's advisor, in all his black-and-white glory. "What the hell?"   
  
He walked into his office. He set down the cup of coffe and spread the paper out on the table. He scanned the article, fear growing inside him with each sentence he read. "Enrique declares war on neko-jins..."   
  
His heart cracked. "Neko-jins will either be executed on sight or rounded up and shipped to other countries for slave labor."   
  
Kai felt sick. Hadn't Rei had enough of this shit? Hadn't Li and Kevin already gone through it? Did they really deserve to be punished like this, over and over again? "More over..," he read out loud through numbed lips, "men between the ages of fifteen and thirty-four are being conscripted for service in the army-"   
  
He couldn't read any more. He tore his gaze away. Not only were they going to kill Rei, they were going to send him to do it. He swallowed hard. That....he couldn't imagine it. It would be fine if they went to war with some nameless country he didn't know. But this...this was right here, at home. Not against a foreign people in a foreign land.   
  
He sat down heavily in his chair. He felt so helpless. He couldn't do anything to stop this obvious genocide - he'd get himself killed. And if that happened, nobody would protect Rei. It was a vicious circle and it seemed happy to swallow him whole, drowning him in that circle.   
  
Kai Hiwatari rarely cried. But today was different and he broke down and sobbed into his arms. He cried until his throat was raw. And then, when he'd dried his tears,he felt not hope, but despiration. Today was a black day.   
  
~*   
  
Grandpa sat out in the yard, peeling the bark off a rather large stick with his pocket knife. He hummed as he went, happy to be outside in the pleasant June weather. Before long, it would be too hot to sit outside like this. He glanced up as he noticed someone approaching. "Hey der," he said, looking up at Mariah, who had just walked outside.   
  
"Hello," she said, then continued looking out at the horizon from her spot near the door. Grandpa patted the ground beside him. "Come sit down here 'n' tell Grandpa what's got ya bothered."   
  
Mariah looked at the old man for a moment, then did as she was told. Grandpa continued peeling bark and wood. "Now den, what be botherin' ya, Miss Mariah?"   
  
The pink-haired neko-jin sighed. "It's Kai and Rei...They're...in love."   
  
She said the last two words with audible sarcasticness. Grandpa only nodded in response. Mariah continued. "They're both boys though, and that's not right! Men love women and vice versa! Right?"   
  
Grandpa opened his eyes and looked right at her. He stopped peeling wood. "Miss Mariah, there ain't nutin' wrong 'bout love. Unless they ain't happy, 'n' then der be sumat mighty wrong wit it."   
  
Mariah sat there, staring at Grandpa dumbfoundedly. She hadn't expected the old man to be so...so 'down with it'! After all, he was from the old school, so hadn't he been taught it was wrong? "But-"   
  
He looked at her again. "Dun mistake me, Miss Mariah. I ain't liking it anymore dan I like neko-jins, no offense or nutin', but I ain't gonna go around sayin' bad things about 'em fer it. After all, people coulda said bad things 'bout me."   
  
Grandpa went back to his peeling of bark and wood. For a moment, there was no sound other than that of the scrape of the knife against the stick. Mariah sat there, almost dumbfounded.   
  
Then, there was another noise. Mariah's ears twitched. She glanced away, towards the road that led back to town. "That sounds like..."   
  
"Drums," Grandpa concluded, still peeling the bark.   
  
Mariah blinked. "I didn't know there was a parade today."   
  
Grandpa shook his head. "Dat's cuz there ain't no parade. I heard drums like dat once afore. Those be army drums, Miss Mariah. I can here da clatter of soldiers' shoes too. Can't ya?"   
  
Mariah listened harder. Indeed, she could hear boots on pavement and the occasional shift of a rifle. There were voices too. "What on Earth is the army doing here?"   
  
She turned around. "Come back inside, Grandpa. I don't like this-"   
  
She was talking to thin air. Grandpa had already gone back inside. She padded indoors. She went to walk away, then thought better of it and went back, shutting and locking the door. She then walked off to find Kai.   
  
~*~*~* 


	21. Take Over

Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 21: Take-over   
  
Kai lifted his head from the desk, the sound of drums growing in his head. "Headache," he growled, reaching for the pills in the desk drawer.   
  
He paused. That noise wasn't in his head. It was real, the pounding of drums growing steadily closer. He stood up. "What the hell..."   
  
Mariah barged into the room, the door swinging back and hitting the wall. "Master Kai! Its the army, the army's coming, whatever shall we do?!"   
  
The woman hopped about the room furiously, rambling on and on excitedly. Kai grabbed her shoulders. "Mariah! Calm down! Now, what is going on?!"   
  
The pink-haired neko-jin took a deep breath, then said, rather quickly, "It's the army, Sir. The army is marching through town."   
  
Kai thought his heart stopped. "What?! The army- oh shit!"   
  
He grabbed Mariah's hand, dragging her along behind him as he fled the room. In his other hand, he had the paper. He drug her to the back stairs, then shoved the paper in her face. "Read that! Read it!"   
  
He shaking badly and he knew it. The army was coming and if what the paper said was true...This would be the end of it all. Mariah dropped the paper, looking up at her Master. "Is it true? They're going to kill us?"   
  
Kai swallowed. "I don't know, Mariah. I don't know, but I don't want to find out. Go into the cellar and stay there. Hide."   
  
He glanced around. "I...I'll go find R-..the others," he finished weakly.   
  
Mariah didn't catch the blunder, too frightened by this sudden twist. She dashed, well hobbled-dashed, down the stairs. Kai passed her, dashing onto the main floor. "Li!" he shouted, wishing that the house had been very small.   
  
Ths mansion would take a long time to search and there wasn't that much time left. The bluenette ran smack-dab into Tyson, who smiled up at him. "'ello, Hiwatari-sama. What's the rush?"   
  
Kai couldn't find words to explain himself. "Army...neko-jins..."   
  
"There's an army of neko-jins?" Tyson asked, looking quite confused.   
  
Kai shook his head. "I'll explain later. Help me find Rei."   
  
Tyson smiled. "Rei's out in the garden with Li and Kevin."   
  
"The garden?! They're outside?!"   
  
Panic filled Kai. Outside was probably the most dangerous place for the neko-jins...   
  
Tyson frowned. "Hiwatari-sama, what's with the drums?"   
  
Kai opened his eyes. "Drums? Drums...oh no..."   
  
There was a loud drum roll and a yell from the garden. Kai felt his heart sink...   
  
~*~*   
  
Mariah huddled in the dank basement, wedged between old boxes and dusty burlap sacks filled with potatoes. She shivered, despite the humidity in the basement. Where was Kai and the others? She shuddered again.   
  
Kai should have found them by now, no matter where they were. What had happened to them? She tried to suppress all the dark, brooding thoughts that came to mind. She sat on the cold, hard floor, waiting. As she waited, her ears twitched and she noticed something different. The drums had stopped.   
  
She swallowed hard and looked towards the door. They were here.   
  
~*~*   
  
Li stood in front of the other two neko-jins, teeth bared, hissing at the army. Rei was holding Kevin back with one hand, the other on Li's shoulder.   
  
Two of the soldiers had their guns trained on the neko-jins. A blonde man in armour stood to the side, looking over the situation. He was Enrique, new Emperor of the land.   
  
Kevin clung to Rei's hand, terrified of the army. He'd been to the camps once and he didn't want to go back again. No, he didn't ever want to revisit the horrible place of death and terror. He shuddered.   
  
Enrique smiled slightly. "Well, well. There's three right here, under our noses. You there!"   
  
He glared at the right wing of the troops. "March inside and see who else you can find! Bring any neko-jins and any boys you find out here!"   
  
The soldiers saluted and dashed inside. About two minutes later, Kai arrived in the garden from the back, eyes wide. He glared at Enrique. "What the hell are you doing?!"   
  
Enrique smiled. "Ah, Master Hiwatari. So nice of you to join us."   
  
Kai threw a hurried glance at the three neko-jins to make sure they hadn't been harmed. Rei looked back at him, eyes full of hope. Kai turned back to Enrique. "You don't have permission to be here," the bluenette growled.   
  
Enrique laughed. "Hiwatari, I thought you had more sense than that."   
  
His eyes narrowed. "I am the Emperor - I go where I please. You cannot stop me."   
  
Kai glared back. "This is private property. I thought you had more respect for people's possessions."   
  
Enrique just shook his head. "Ah. My grandfather would say that you are just like General Hiwatari,Kai."   
  
Kai snorted. "I am much different than him."   
  
Enrique smiled. "Hnn. Are you indeed? Tell me then, would you not like to hold the same rank as he? To prove you are capable of commanding men as he did?"   
  
Kai glowered. "What are you getting at?"   
  
Enrique smiled. "Why, just that. Wouldn't you like to be a general, Kai Hiwatari? I am offering you the position. Do you accept?"   
  
Kai blinked in surprise. To command and army...That would put him equal with his Grandfather, earn him the respect the older man had when he'd been alive. Kai glanced back at the three neko-jins. Rei looked at him, terrified.   
  
Kai glanced back at Enrique, who held out his hand. "Join our cause, Kai. You know just as well as I that you want to be feared like your grandfather."   
  
Kai sighed and looked at the ground. He knew he wanted to be powerful...He had also promised himself he wouldn't join this crusade. "Kai..."   
  
He looked up, at Rei. The neko-jin looked sadly at him. "You-"   
  
A shot went off. Rei shut up quickly, cowering behind Li. Kai glared at Enrique. "I'll join you," he growled. "Just don't kill them."   
  
Enrique raised an eyebrow. "That will be my decision, Hiwatari."   
  
Kai gritted his teeth, then looked apologetically at Rei. The neko-jin took a deep breath and looked away. A tense moment passed, as Enrique considered what to do with the neko-jins. At that instant, the soldier's he'd sent inside returned, marching Mariah, Tyson and Tala with them.   
  
Enrique's lip curled up into a sneer as his eyes fell upon the neko-jin. One of the soldiers looked at the Emperor. "Shoot her?" he asked, raising his rifle.   
  
Enrique smirked. "No. Let's have Hiwatari shoot her."   
  
The blonde plucked the rifle from the soldier's hands, throwing it to Kai. He smirked. "Go on, Hiwatari. Show us whose side you're really on."   
  
Kai looked at the rifle, then at Mariah, who was on the ground, being held down by one of the soldiers. He grimaced and sighed. He lifted the rifle and took aim...   
  
"Kai! Don't!"   
  
Rei dashed across the courtyard, latching onto Kai's arm, sobbing. "Kai! Kai, don't! Don't shoot her! Kai!"   
  
Kai threw Rei to the ground and re-aimed. He pulled the trigger. Rei sobbed helplessly. "Kai!"   
  
Kai whirled on the raven-haired boy, eyes ablaze. "Shut up, or I'll shoot you too!"   
  
Rei looked frightened, then stood up, resolve in his eyes. "You're not the Kai I know," he said through gritted teeth.   
  
Enrique laughed. The soldiers looked at him in confusion and slight fear. Enrique smiled. "Come here, neko-jin. You've just earned yourself a spot amongst the living."   
  
Rei looked at Enrique, terrified. The blonde beckoned to him. "Come here, neko-jin."   
  
Rei looked at Kai, then slunk across the grounds to rest at Enrique's feet. Enrique patted him on the head. "Yes, you are quite a pretty one, aren't you? Too pretty for your own good."   
  
He looked up at the soldiers. "I want this one shipped to Boris, alright? He'll make sure he's properly...trained."   
  
Rei shuddered at the tone of voice. Enrique looked at the two remaining neko-jins. "Bring the green-haired one here. Kill the other."   
  
Kevin looked up at Li, terrified. "Li-"   
  
The older neko-jin shoved him away, across the yard to Rei. Rei grabbed Kevin's arms and held him down. "It's for your own good," he hissed.   
  
Li stood proud and tall, waiting for his impending doom. The soldiers took aim. Rei covered Kevin's eyes and looked away, unable to watch the neko-jin who saved his life die. Bang! The gunshots rang out and Rei knew Li was dead, covered in bullet holes. He clamped his hand harder over Kevin's eyes, feeling the boy's tears against his hand. "Shh, Kevin, shh."   
  
Enrique turned away from the carnage and glanced at the two remaining boys of the Hiwatari household. They were servants, that was certain. Enrique glared. "Let the blue-haired boy there be a soldier," he said, then turned his attention to the other.   
  
Tala glared back at him and Enrique's eyes widened. "There! That's him!" he shouted and the guards looked at him, confused.   
  
"He's the one who shot Johnny!" Enrique screeched. "Kill him! Kill him!"   
  
The soldiers didn't move. Growling in frustration, Enrique grabbed a gun off them and shot off half a dozen rounds. Tala toppled to the ground, dead as a doornail. The soldiers stared in disgust at the mutilated corpse. Kai felt bile rise in his throat.   
  
Enrique laughed and set down the gun. "There, you bastard!" he shouted at Tala. "That's for killing Johnny and Oliver!"   
  
He laughed some more. The soldiers shifted warily. Enrique glared at them. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Get a move on! Let's go, move out! March!"   
  
The soldiers hurriedly fell into formation, the drums starting up again. Rei and Kevin were tied to a line of neko-jins and pulled along behind an old wooden cart. The soldiers marched along in front of them. Somewhere, Tyson was amongst their ranks. The drums started up again, keeping a beat to the marching.   
  
Enrique trailed behind the procession, Kai at his side. They moved on, away from the courtyard, away from the three dead members of the Hiwatari household.   
  
~*~*   
  
It was sundown when Grandpa deemed it safe to move. He crept out into the courtyard. He'd heard gunshots there earlier. Lying in the garden, blood spattered all about them, were Mariah, Li and Tala. Grandpa felt his heart sink. Tyson, Kai, Rei and Kevin were no where to be found.   
  
He found himself a shovel and started to dig. He dug three holes, one for each of the corpses. He smiled sadly at them. "Well, at least ya'll git a nice funeral, now don't ya? Betcha some of dem other neko-jins are left t' dem flies."   
  
He laid each of the corpses in a separate hole and filled them in, smoothing out the mound. He made a quick trip through the garden and made up three small flower bouquets, one for each grave. "Well, neko-jin," he said to the first mound, "I shore did't know ya long, but ya was a nice un. I can tell ya, de little un will miss you greatly, yes siree."   
  
"And you, lil' lady," he said to the second. "You was a bit of a hot-head, but ya'll was only doing what you needed t' do. 'tis a shame dat ya had t' go dis way. De Master, now he'll surely miss yore good cooking, little missy. And dat der other neko-jin, he'll miss ya too. Ya'll was like a mother t' him."   
  
He looked at the last mound. "I dun know 'bout you. You was a bad un, I could tell from de moment I looked at you. But, ya'll helped out da Master and I'm sure he'll remember ya fer it. I will."   
  
He bowed his head in the last glimmer of sunlight and had a moment of silence. A car engined made him turn his head. An old car pulled into the driveway and parked. A blonde woman got out of the driver's side, her high heels clicking on the stonework of the courtyard. She saw him and dashed across the grounds. "You there! Can you tell me if-"   
  
She paused beside him, looking down at the three mounds. "They've already been, haven't they?" she said, a bit of remorse in her voice.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am. Dat army been and gone, long afore ya'll came here. Took the Master 'n' everyun else, 'cept fer dese three here."   
  
The woman frowned. "They took my Max," she said softly.   
  
Grandpa bowed his head. "I'm sorry t' hear, Ma'am. But, if I may ask ya'll, why'd dey kill him? He wasn't no neko-jin, was he?"   
  
The blonde smiled slightly. "No, they didn't kill him, Sir. They enrolled him in the army. He's going to be doing the killing," she said sadly.   
  
Grandpa looked back at the graves. "Dey took me grandson fer dat too. Wish I coulda stopped 'em, but what could I do?"   
  
The woman looked at him and offered her hand. "I'm Judy," she said. "I was the one who sold Rei to Kai."   
  
Grandpa shook her hand. "I be known as Grandpa. Jest call me dat, dun worry 'bout my name."   
  
He looked skywards. "Dey all be gone now."   
  
Judy sighed. "Yes. They are all gone now."   
  
Grandpa sighed. "The house is empty now, 'till the Master git back from playin' war games. It sure will be odd. The house was always so loud, but now, it'll be very, very quiet."   
  
Judy sighed. Grandpa looked at her. "Perhaps you'd stay here, Missus Judy? It'd be awful nice t' have somebody to talk t' 'bout here."   
  
Judy smiled. "I think I might. I don't know if I could go home, not after they took Max. It'd be too quiet."   
  
~*~*~* 


	22. Sea Voyage

Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 22: Sea Voyage   
  
Things would look better in the morning light. At least, that's what Rei had kept telling himself during the darkest hours of the night. The air was wet and dreary. Through the ocean fog, ship horns blasted at ungodly hours and forced Rei from the uneasy sleep he'd fallen to. He was wet, cold and hungry. Kevin was curled at his feet, sleeping soundly. The green-haired neko-jin shivered a bit. Rei sighed and pulled his sopping kimono over his head. He wrung it out and bit and lay it over Kevin's prone form. The smaller boy tugged the garment about himself and snuggled into it, as if it were a blanket. Rei smiled slightly and shivered.   
  
In the greying dawn light, he could now make out the forms of ships and supposed they were in the shipyard. It had been too dark to tell when they'd marched in last night, and with the fog, seeing anything had been nearly impossible. He shivered again, the cool morning mist chilling him to the bone.   
  
The neko-jins were huddled at the end of the dock in a small, shivering group, some sleeping, others praying, some whimpering in the corner. Rei observed this with a passive face. The soldiers and Enrique were all up in the sea-side hotel, probably sleeping sound in feather-filled beds. Rei made a face. How could people stand to do that? Sleep warm and well knowing that outside, there were children who were going to catch their death colds, crying for their mothers. It made him sick.   
  
He sighed and looked back down at Kevin. He had to be strong for Kevin and he had to keep his mouth shut and keep them safe. Li was dead, and so was Mariah. There was nobody to look to for guidance now. He sighed heavily and shifted.   
  
'Why Kai? Why? You could have said no, you could have...'   
  
No. Kai couldn't have said no. That would have meant death for all of them. It was better this way, better for all of them. Even if it did mean...   
  
No. He'd rather be killed by Kai than a nameless stranger. At least then, he'd be able to see if Kai truly wanted him dead. It would be better to look up and see nothing but hatred in those crimson eyes than look into the pitying orbs of someone he would never know. He shivered and wrapped his arms about himself. The sun was coming up now and a ship blasted its horn, making him jump.   
  
Kevin stirred, opening an eye. "Rei?" he asked.   
  
Rei looked back down and placed a hand on Kevin's head. "Go back to sleep, Kevin. You're gonna need it."   
  
The younger neko-jin sat up. "Where are we?"   
  
Rei sighed. "We're at the docks, Kevin."   
  
Kevin looked at him, his violet eyes full of fear and apprehension. Rei felt sorry that he had to go through this again. "What are they gonna do with us, Rei?"   
  
Rei looked out over the clam waters, listening to the waking cries of the gulls. "I...I don't know. I think they're gonna ship us out somewhere, but-"   
  
Kevin clung to him. "They're gonna send us away? They're gonna make us go to some horrible place and we'll stay there 'till we die! We won't ever see our family...our friends ever again! What are we gonna do Rei? What are we gonna do?!"   
  
Rei grabbed ahold of Kevin's wrists. "We're gonna stay clam, Kevin," he growled. "Panicking won't solve anything."   
  
The younger boy let go of him and rubbed his eyes, sniffing a bit. "I wanna go home," he sobbed.   
  
Rei lowered his head. "Me too," he said softly, although home was not where he'd thought it was at the moment.   
  
Kai was here right? Then why didn't he feel safe? Why didn't he feel like he was home? Maybe...Maybe there was a bit more to this 'home' thing than he'd thought. It wasn't just about the people, it was about the place too. The place had to be friendly and comforting and the people had to welcome you to that place with a friendly smile. Home was familiar.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
Kai had been up since quarter past five, pacing the length of the hotel room. He was tired, but his mind wouldn't let him rest. Mariah's voice was haunting him, worse than any other. She'd been with the Hiwataris as long as he could remember and now....Now he'd killed her.   
  
He paced some more, more frantically. He was searching for a reason for this. Why did Mariah have to die? It was stupid, she should have still been alive. Instead, she was lying on the courtyard ground, letting the flies tear at her rotting flesh.   
  
He sniffed back a tear and sat down heavily on the bed. He didn't know what he would have done had it been Rei. He couldn't have done it and then...and then Enrique surely would have shot him. Both of them. Rei would be dead, he would be dead and it would all be his fault. He buried his head in his hands. "What did I do? Oh God, what did I do?"   
  
He felt so confused inside. This wasn't the way he wanted to go, he didn't want to work for Enrique, but he had to. God, God, why? Why did he have to be tortured so? He'd just got Rei back and life was going well...   
  
Li and Mariah had taken a liking to each other, even. Kai was sure Mariah had finally found happiness and maybe, she and Li would have got married and started that family Mariah always wanted. It wouldn't happen now. They were dead.   
  
Dead, dead, dead. He wished he was dead. Then he wouldn't have to deal with this, wouldn't have to be tortured like this. He could just lie quiet for the rest of eternity, never bothering anyone, never being bothered. He curled up on the bed and sobbed. He was horrible! He was just like Enrique. He'd killed them. God, he'd killed his friends.   
  
He sat up, wiping tears from his eyes. There was clattering outside the door and he assumed it was time to get going. He sat on the bed for a moment or two, staring at the door. He wondered what he'd do next.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
Rei was nervous. The sun was rising high in the sky, burning off the mist that surrounded the docks. The soldiers were out and about, jeering at the hapless neko-jins, herding them into small groups. Rei was glad he hadn't seen Kai yet, but he had saw a person he didn't want to see. Enrique.   
  
The blond Emperor was patrolling the docks, stopping every now and then to speak with one of the shipyard workers. Rei sat with Kevin, keeping a sharp eye on Enrique. The Emperor was planning something. He just knew it.   
  
About nine o'clock, whatever Enrique had been planning came into play. The neko-jins were rounded up into a large crowd, herded cruelly together with the sharp bayonets of the soldiers. Rei and Kevin cowered near the back. Enrique stood at the forefront, facing them, a funny little smirk playing on his features. His hands were clasped behind his back. To his left stood Robert with his head bowed, as though he couldn't bring himself to look at the pitiful neko-jins. To Enrique's right was Kai, standing bold and stoic, his face expressionless as he looked out over the neko-jins, to the far away horizon behind them. Rei swallowed.   
  
Enrique spoke. You could hear the smirk in his voice. "Well, well, little kitties. It seems as though we'll be saying our goodbyes here."   
  
There was some hisses when he made the 'kitties' remark. Nonetheless, he continued. "Boris-sama has sent his boat and is willing to take you off my hands. Don't worry, Boris will take good...care of you."   
  
Rei shuddered, feeling the malice of the remark. Enrique was amused by the whole situation. "Soldiers, would you mind escorting the kittens onto their ship? They're going on a little cruise."   
  
Enrique stood stock still, smirking as the neko-jins were prodded and shoved, herded onto a wobbly, rusting ramp, into a run-down freight ship. The soldiers sneered and laughed, poking the neko-jins with their bayonets. Kevin clung to Rei's wrist tightly in an effort not to get separated from the older boy.   
  
The last neko-jin scrambled on board. They milled about, confused and worried. Rei felt a sickening sense of deja vu. The boat was cramped with neko-jins, all huddled in the dark, dank place and soon, the small compartment would be filled with urine and feces and the screams of children would rent the air. He felt dizzy. His breath came a little faster - he knew this situation too well.   
  
There was a cry from outside, but it was too distorted to tell what it meant. Kevin glanced up at Rei fearfully and jumped, noticing the other boy had gone rather pale. The door of the freight compartment was closing now, wrapping the crammed space in darkness. Rei blinked and tried to steady himself. He couldn't let this get to him. His vision wavered in and out of focus. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Enrique, smirk still playing on his features.   
  
The door slammed shut.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
Kai stood on deck, looking out over the boundless sea. The wind brushed by him, filling the air with the sharp scent of salt. Seagulls cried and wheeled, looking for their next meal. Kai sighed, but remained stoic.   
  
Also on the deck was a platoon of twelve soldiers, hand-picked by Enrique himself. There was Micheal, a high-ranking commander who obviously envied Kai's position of General. He was snide and arrogant and Kai couldn't help but want to deck the red-head.   
  
There were two low ranking soldiers, Steve and Eddy, who had been part of Micheal's command. Steve was bull-headed and almost as annoying as Micheal. Eddy was a Negro, who, in most of the soldiers' opinions, should have joined the neko-jins in the freight room. He was quiet and reserved, but confident. He seemed to know where he stood in this army.   
  
Next, there were two novices, newbies to the army. Who else would they be but Tyson and a blonde named Max? Kai's luck would have it that Tyson follow where ever the other bluenette went. Max and Tyson were currently sitting on the deck, playing cards. With them was a third boy, who was looking rather greenish. He was apparently in charge of the tech/communication section of the army, which had earned him the name "Chief". Kai had yet to find out what his real name was.   
  
The others were of no importance, but Kai could name each one, merely becuase he had to know. There was Carlos, a brooding, angry boy; Stuart, a bumbling sort of boy who thought the world of himself; Andrew, a loud-mouthed upstart who was quickly becoming friends with Tyson; Pedro, a fine soldier and a smart one at that; Luiz, a pretty-boy with a boatload of ignorance; and a boy called Brian. Brian was ever-silent, ever-watching and spoke with a heavy Russian accent. Kai couldn't help but think he was plotting something. Brian reminded him greatly of Tala and Kai refused to trust him.   
  
They were headed for Russia to meet with this "Boris" fellow and to hand over the neko-jins. Kai was partially glad that Enrique had sent him with these neko-jins to give to Boris, instead of having him lead troops at home, through town after town, killing neko-jin after neko-jin. At least this way, someone else would be doing the killing. He couldn't imagine killing another neko-jin. If he did, he knew it'd be Mariah that he was killing, over and over again. Or worse yet, it would be Rei he saw when he pulled the trigger. He made a face at that thought - killing Rei a thousand times over for who knew how long?   
  
He sighed. A gloomy sort of silence had settled over the soldiers on deck and Kai grew uncomfortable. Even Tyson and Max were silent. The bluenette General stormed away from the deck. He would go check in with the ship's captain and make sure they were still on course. He didn't want to be on this boat longer than he had to be.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
Boris sipped his tea, smiling to himself. Enrique had sent word that the neko-jins were on their way. There was a knock on the door. He glanced up, setting his tea down and folding his hands. "Come in."   
  
The door opened a a small beam of light streamed into the relatively dark room. It was blocked out by another shadowy form. "Sir."   
  
Boris laughed - a cruel, grating sound that hung on the air. "Come in, Lupinex."   
  
The person at the door walked in. He was odd looking, almost to the point of grotesque. His hair was a blue-grey and he resembled a wolf. "Sir, there is a strange ship docking in our harbour. Should I alert the garrison?"   
  
Boris waved a hand dismissvely. "Let them dock, Lupinex. It's Enrique's soldiers with our new guests."   
  
He smiled curelly and Lupinex smiled nervously, two sharp fangs being bared in the process. "Uh, of course Sir. The new guests. I will get the others to help me...greet them."   
  
Boris's smile grew even more wicked. "Yes, and I think I shall accompany you."   
  
Lupinex swallowed, bowed and exited the room. Boris chuckled dryily to himself. "Greet them indeed..."   
  
~*~*~*   
  
Night had fallen on the open waters. The cabin lights were on and the ship's captain, a girl named Frankie, kept her eyes on the seemingly still waters. Beside her, Kai stood, also overlooking the waters. "Are we still on course, Captain?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the water.   
  
"'Course we are! If I couldn't keep us on course, I wouldn't be here, General. After all, I am a woman."   
  
Kai said nothing more. Her statement was true - it was practically a miracle she was captain of a ship. The dark waters continued to heave and swell before them as the ship cut through the waves. Frankie sighed. "We're almost there, General. Perhaps you should go and rouse your soldiers. All hands will be needed on deck to dock."   
  
Kai nodded and slid out of the cabin like a wraith, stealing through the shadows.   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Judy sighed into her java, looking dejectedly down at the table. Grandpa was at the kitchen sink, washing up dishes. He looked at the star-filled sky. Judy sighed again. "I hope my Max is okay. I don't think I could bear it if anything happened to him."   
  
Grandpa set another dish down on the counter. "If he be with my Tyson, he'll be fit as a fiddle, Ma'am."   
  
Judy smiled a bit. "You make it sound so simple."   
  
Grandpa emptied the sink. "But it is, Ma'am. Sho as de North Star. Dem soldars ain't doing nuthin' like fightin', oh no. Dey be lootin' a pluderin', hurtin' helpless folk. Most of dem ain't got no choice, I suppose. Dey all gotta do what dat Enrique feller says. If dey don't...well, it don't bear no thinkin' 'bout."   
  
Judy sighed. "You're right. I just hope Max hasn't had to do too much of that stuff. It's awful."   
  
"Sho is, but ain't nuthin' nobody can do 'bout it. Dere'll be a war, fer sho."   
  
Judy sighed again. "A war? I suppose. I wish we didn't have to go to war to solve this though. I just want Max to come home safe again. And still be....Max."   
  
"Yore son won't never be like he was afore dis, Ma'am. Stuff like dis changes folks, fer better or fer worse."   
  
The single candle flickered in the early summer breeze wafting in through the window. Outside, the night-time stars twinkled merrily in the velvet sky.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
"Toss those lead ropes over to the men on the dock!"   
  
Frankie strode amongst the soldiers, shouting orders. "Hurry it up, stir your stumps!"   
  
There were men down on the dock, hauling the over-board lead ropes to the docking posts, looping them about the fraying wood, securing the boat. The ship bobbed up and down on the water. The waves were rising higher and it was starting to rain. Frankie kept trying to spur the soldiers on. "Move it! There's a stomr a-brewing and if we don't dock now, we don't dock!"   
  
Then, all at once, the boat was secure and the men down on the docks started lowering the ramps. The soldiers took off, ready to march the neko-jins off of the boat and onto the dock. Kai sighed and followed, slowly.   
  
~*~*~*   
  
Rei's eyes flickered open. Kevin was slapping him frantically across the face. "Wake up, Rei! Wake up!"   
  
The green-haired neko-jin was nearly hysterical with worry. Rei groaned and grabbed Kevin's wrist. "Stop that," he growled, sitting up a bit. He glanced around at the fretful throng of neko-jins. "Ugh. How long have I been out?"   
  
Kevin shrugged. "Nobody has the time. It could be tomorrow for all I know."   
  
Rei sighed, getting to his feet. His vision made the world shake and rock and he was thrown back onto his rear. Then he noticed that Kevin had fallen over too. He glanced around. Lots of neko-jins had fallen down, actually. Rei clambered back to his feet. There was a loud groaning noise that echoed throughout the ship. Rei glanced over at the door, finding it starting to open. They were docking.   
  
They had arrived.   
  
~*~*~* 


	23. Impending Doom

(A/N: As I'm so very close to being done posting this, I will just post the last two chapters and the epilogue. Yeah. Have fun.   
  
Benevolent Pharoh: I'm very glad you like the story. ^_^ I try to put a lot of emtion into the story so that people can connect with the characters. I love using description - if you have a good idea of the setting, character, etc.., it's easier to imagine what's going on and how it's happening. When I'm writing (and am inspired), I generally can see exactly what is going to happen inside my head. Like a movie. x__X I dunno how "soon" this is compared to your standards...but tis failry soon considering I haven't been updating this all too fast. Do I get a muffin? *looks hopeful*  
  
And now, on with the concluding chapters of the fic!)  
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 23: Impending Doom   
  
Eddy sighed, wiping his forearm across his face as another wave crashed up against the dock and the wind whipped the salty sea-water into his eyes. He'd been instructed...well, voted actually, to stay on the dock and guard the boat. He didn't doubt it was just a way for the platoon to get rid of him - who in their right mind would try sailing away in this weather? And wasn't this inlet supposed to privately belong to Boris?   
  
Micheal disliked him strongly, and apparently the new General...err, what was his name again?...Kai, that was right, disliked him too. Most of the others just didn't bother with him, but the little blond wasn't so bad...Max. He'd at least been nice to him. Max didn't care what Eddy looked like, and Eddy was glad of that. He just wished that the others were a little more like Max - a little less judgemental.   
  
But they weren't, so he kept to himself and quiet and did what they told him and there'd be no trouble. Oh sure, there was the odd remark when he screwed up, but nothing too awful. Nothing like the last place he'd been. He'd been a slave there, with a cruel master who wouldn't be pleased and left the slaves to sleep outside in the cold...   
  
Eddy shook his head. It was best to forget the past. The misdeed could be forgiven. He often told himself that the master had been like that merely because all his family was buried and he had no friends left. He was embittered to the world and the sin could be forgiven becuase the master had felt he'd been terribly wronged. Eddy knew he would have felt the same in the master's place.   
  
The storm continued on, the wind whipping wildly and the sea heaving and swelling. There was a noise on deck and Eddy snapped to attention. "Who goes there?" he shouted, hefting his gun.   
  
Frankie, the purple-haired captain appeared through the curtain of rain. "Ahoy there, soldier! Quit standing out in there rain like that and come on up. I've got some hot tea in the cabin."   
  
She smiled at him and for a moment, Eddy thought that perhaps, she didn't know he was black. Then he realized that she did and she didn't care - she saw a human being standing on the dock, catching his death cold. Eddy felt a smile creep across his features. "Thank ya kindly, Ma'am."   
  
He scurried up the ramp, back onto the soaked deck. Frankie smiled. "Nobody's gonna steal the ship tonight, so you might as well come in and get warm."   
  
She led him back to the cabin, where there was hot tea, just as she'd said and some warmed over biscuts. She got Eddy a spare sailor's uniform, seeing as how his other uniform was soaked through and through. Eddy smiled brightly. "I'm thinking I like this uniform better than my other one."   
  
Frankie sighed. Eddy frowned. "What's wrong, Ma'am?"   
  
She looked seawards. "It's nothing, really."   
  
"They don't want you to be captain anymore, do they?"   
  
Frankie looked startled. "H-how did you know?"   
  
Eddy shrugged. "Just a guess, Ma'am. They don't like you anymore than they like me."   
  
Frankie nodded. "A woman shouldn't be sailing the seas - she should be at home, raising a family."   
  
It sounded like she recited the sentence from a book. Eddy nodded. "And a black should be breakin' his back on some white's farm. It just isn't right."   
  
Frankie nodded again. "It isn't."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Kai eyed their guides suspiciously. There was Lupinex, who had an almost wolf-like apperance, and Sagounex, who was paler than the full moon and his eyes were even brighter red than Kai's. They were both sinister in appearance and Kai suppressed a shudder at what Boris must look like.   
  
They walked down an empty corridor, the lights glaring down at them from overhead. Their shoes clicked on the floor. The farther down that passage they went, the more Kai wanted to turn around and run for his life.   
  
Behind them, the neko-jins walked in a huddled throng, ears plastered to their heads, fangs bared, eyes slitted nervously. The only thing that kept them from bolting was the soldiers marching in the back, holding their bayonets to their backsides.   
  
Lupinex held up a hand suddenly, which was more like a paw, the nails like sharp talons. Kai almost shivered. The wolf-like being faced the back, earning himself a couple of hisses. "Hush now," he said in his queer voice. "We have arrived. Boris awaits your arrival."   
  
They started off again. They turned right and then, Lupinex opened a small wooden door on the left. Kai would have missed it altogether had it not been for Lupinex. He spoke again. "Keep your manners in tact or Master Boris may cut out your ungrateful tongue."   
  
The threat hung heavy on the air and a few of the neko-jins whimpered in fright. Silently, Lupinex walked them into the room. They walked odnw another narrow passage way, that suddenly flared up into a huge empty room. In the midst of the vast stonework stood a middle-aged man, with chalk white skin and violet hair. He threw up his arms in greeting. "Welcome to my abbey!" he shouted and his voice echoed off the walls.   
  
The neko-jins cowered and Kai couldn't blame them. The man's voice was ghastly. Boris walked forward, straight to Kai and shook the bluenette's hand. Kai winced. Boris's touch was like ice, freezing his blood in his veins. "General Hiwatari, I give my thanks to you and Enrique for getting the neko-jins here safely."   
  
He looked Kai in the eye. "I trust that they are unharmed," he said, his gaze becoming dangerous.   
  
"Three are dead on the voyage," Kai said, surprised to hear his voice so strong and unwavering, especially when his knees felt so weak.   
  
Boris released Kai's hand. "Ah, but I suppose that was to be expected. Some are not made to endure the rigours of sea travel."   
  
The pasty Russian turned and began to walk away. He glanced back over his shoulder. "If you will follow me..."   
  
It was a command and Kai obeyed, stepping forward. The neko-jin crowd, prodded on by the bayonets of the soldiers, followed suit.   
  
They walked through a door, down another narrow passage way, which was so narrow they had to walk single-file.   
  
Kai shuddered when they walked out into another room, which was even bigger than the last. It had probably been some sort of ballroom in some long forgotten glory. But now...   
  
It was a chamber of torture. A million deteriorating neko-jins looked up from the floor they were chained to. They looked ill-fed, ill-kmpt and their eyes shone out of their gaunt faces like beautiful gems - gold, purple, green - colours awash with a thousand days' plight and woe. Kai had to turn away from the sight of them, all their eyes, resting upon him.   
  
They knew what he'd done. They knew he'd killed Mariah - that he'd let Li die, that he'd brought all these neko-jins here for the sake of himself. Their eyes asked him, "Why?", a question he could not answer.   
  
Boris smiled and turned to the frightened mob of new neko-jins. "Welcome to your home."   
  
And the grin on his face was sinister and revolting. Kai wanted to be sick. Boris glanced down at the young General, who had gotten rather pale-looking. "Does the sight of them disgust you, Hiwatari?"   
  
Kai knew the question was meant in a different context, but he could not help but croak, "Yes."   
  
They did disgust him - the thought of the poor creatures toiling away for days and days, without food, without sleep, without comfort.   
  
Boris's hand was on his shoulder. "Then let us leave them, if they sicken you so."   
  
With that, he led Kai and the soldiers away, shutting the door behind the petrified neko-jins. The door slammed shut and locked, like a death knoll.   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Rei heard every word that passed between Boris and Kai. He felt his heart break when Kai answered 'yes' to Boris's question. The door slammed shut behind them and Rei sat down on the floor, crushed and dumbfounded. Kai thought neko-jins were disgusting.   
  
How could that be so? Rei suddenly felt very, very used. What right did Kai have to pretend he loved him? Rei clawed at a stone in the floor angrily, grinding his teeth together.   
  
"Rei?"   
  
The black-haired boy snapped out of his trance and glanced up at Kevin, who was peering timidly down at him. "What?"   
  
"What do we do now?"   
  
Rei sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know Kevin, I don't know."   
  
He needed time - time to sort all this out. Suddenly, his emtions were running rampant and he couldn't control them. He tried to think clearly, but they hazed the edges of his thoguth, threw him off the train of his thought. He needed to get out of here - they all did, but how? And Kai, he was such a prick and- No, back to the plan, Rei, please try to stay on track, I know you're distracted but- How could Kai do this him? They needed to get out of here.   
  
Kevin sat down beside him. "How are we going to get out of this mess?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Boris sat in his office, pouring over some paper work. It was long past midnight and the abbey was dead silent. Everyone else was fast asleep in their beds...or on the floor as it were for some. The pen scratched over the paper rhythmically and then, the silence was broken by another, louder noise.   
  
Boris blinked and glanced toward the door. "Come in," he said groggily.   
  
He hadn't realized he'd been falling asleep. The door creaked open, allowing the lights to creep into the room and then, Brian stepped into the office, shutting the door behind him. He looked sullen, as always.   
  
They stared at each other for a moment, before Boris sat back in his chair and said, "Well. What have you got to report?"   
  
"Tala's dead."   
  
Brian remained stoic as ever. Boris blinked in shock. "Dead? Are you sure?"   
  
"I saw it with my own eyes. Enrique shot him."   
  
Boris stodd up, anger blazing in his eyes. "Enrique?!"   
  
Brian nodded and leaned against the door, closing his eyes. "According to Enrique, Tala killed Johnny and Oliver."   
  
Boris gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "That back-stabbing bastard! Enrique knew it was part of the plan!"   
  
He slammed his fist down on the desk. The papers fluttered up and scattered across the room. Boris sat down. "Damn. Tala was the best we had..."   
  
Brian opened his eyes. A slight smirk crossed his features. "Do you want me to teach Enrique a lesson, Sir?"   
  
Boris looked up at him, then slowly started to smile. "Yes...Yes, Brian, that is a wonderful idea. Teach Enrique some gratitude for those who give him a helping hand."   
  
Still smirking, Brian uncoiled himself from the wall. "Very well, Sir."   
  
He left the room, leaving Boris still smirking. "Emperor Enrique will meet his end."   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
There was a knock on the door. Kai raised an eyebrow, then opened the door. The Chief was standing there, with all his headset and radio transmission equipment. "Message for General Hiwatari from the Emeperor," the small brunette said, tearing off the headset and handing it to Kai. The bluenette placed it on his head.   
  
There was static, and then, he could make out someone's voice. "Hiwatari, are you there?"   
  
It was Enrique, though the voice was barely recognizable. "Hai, Enrique."   
  
"Listen up. Tala shot Oliver and Johnny -"   
  
"Yes, Sir-"   
  
"Shut up and just listen to me!"   
  
Kai gritted his teeth and bit back a smart retort. "Tala shot Johnny and Oliver. I shot Tala. Tala was working for Boris. He was, in fact Boris's best agent. I'm almost sure Brian...you know Brian, right?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Good. I think Brian is working for Boris too. He's probably reported to Boris now. Boris likely wants me dead because I killed Tala."   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"I want you to kill Boris, Hiwatari. Brian can't recieve orders if the leader's dead, right?"   
  
"Hai-"   
  
"Good. Now get to it."   
  
And there was static again. Kai handed the headset back to the Chief, who scurried off, as if afraid. Kai closed the door and slumped down on the bed. Something didn't quite add up here...Enrique's voice had held a note of urgency and Kai guessed that this whole mess ran deeper than Enrique was saying.   
  
With a sigh, the blunette rolled over and curled up to try and get some sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
The barracks were loud, the soldiers nattering amongst themselves. Micheal was growing increasingly annoyed, with paper airplanes and crumpled notes flying back and forth in front of his vision. Max, Tyson and the Chief were having a lively game of poker, each attempting to cheat and getting caught, which resulted in a loud yelling match. Steve and Carlos were having a fight, punching and hitting each other. Pedro was cheering Carlos on.   
  
Micheal glanced around the room, then gritted his teeth and attempted to go back to his magazine. A paper ball hit him on the nose. He glared up at the room. "Who threw that?!"   
  
The soldiers stopped and looked at him. Micheal ground his teeth. "I said, who threw that?!"   
  
Again, nobody answered him. Micheal growled. "Tell me who threw it or you can all do sixty push-ups!"   
  
Everyone in the room, with the exception of Tyson, Chief and himself, pointed at Max. Micheal glared at the blond. "Drop and give me twenty," he growled.   
  
Max looked bewildered. "Me, Sir?" he asked, blinking his wide blue eyes.   
  
"Yes, you! Now do it!"   
  
The rest of the room resumed activity. Muttering to himself, Max started to carry out his punishement.   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Boris stalked through the rows of sleeping neko-jins, taking count of them. "Two-hundred sixty-four, two-hundred sixty-five-"   
  
And then he paused, looking down at the new bunch, who were all huddled together. He smirked. They always did that, as if it were comforting to smell the fear eminating from everyone else. Boris blinked, his eyes settling on two neko-jins, sleeping very closely together. The older one had its arm across the smaller's back, as if trying to protect him from the world. Boris wondered. Was this a mother and her child? He peered closer. No, they were two boys and the older one was too young to be a father.   
  
The elder neko-jin had his eyes open. He glanced at Boris, then pulled his gaze away quickly. Boris was enchanted by the golden gaze. Of course, gold was a common color for neko-jins' eyes, but this boy's eyes were...deeper, somehow. He looked as though he'd known great joy and great pain and sadness. He looked as if he knew all there was to know.   
  
Boris grabbed the boy's wrist roughly and hauled him up. The neko-jin didn't make a sound and didn't look up from the floor. Boris pulled him away from the sleeping circle. Still, the neko-jin looked at the ground. Boris cupped the boy's cheek and made him look up.   
  
The neko-jin was delicious. His eyes were like a golden lake - the waters looked so inviting and calm, but you couldn't tell how deep they went. They were set in a near perfect face framed by ebony silk. "What's your name?"   
  
"Rei."   
  
The voice was shy and quiet, like the summer breeze. "Who named you that?"   
  
Rei didn't answer, but instead, glanced at the ground. "Hiwatari Kai named me that."   
  
Boris didn't say anything. He looked at the neko-jin again, then decided that of course the General wouldn't have settled for a lesser creature to call his pet. Rei looked at him again, this time imploringly.   
  
"Don't hurt him."   
  
The neko-jin gestured to his sleeping companion. The statement was more of a plea than a command. Boris felt a smile soar across his face. "Then just do exactly as I say."   
  
Rei looked unsure for a moment, then solid resolve flared up in his eyes. He nodded.   
  
Boris smiled and led the neko-jin away, leaving Kevin sleeping on the ground, unknowing to the events.   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Kai stirred as early morning light filtered into the room. He sat up, rubbing slee from his eyes. He was amazed he'd slept at all, but his dreams had been polluted by dreams of Rei, of Mariah and of all the other neko-jins. He felt unrested.   
  
Slowly, he crawled from the bed, putting his feet on the floor, creeping across it. He slunk over to the chair that had his luggage on it. He dug around in the single bag, then pulled his revolver from it. He loaded the gun, then dressed himself. Once he was dressed, he hid the gun on his person. He glanced out the window, then noticed it was a balcony.   
  
He walked out onto the balcony, feeling the soft morning breeze brush by. The sun was rising over the calm waters of the sea, turning them golden-pink to match the sky. Kai took a deep breath, steadying himself. Today, Boris would meet his end.   
  
Outside, everything was calm, while inside the abbey, a war was being fought.   
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	24. Last Dawning

(A/N: This is the last actual chapter. The next is just the epilogue and just ties everything up. Sorta. Enjoy.)  
  
Dawn of Terror   
  
Chapter 24: Last Dawning   
  
Kevin woke with a start, finding the spot where Rei had been cold and empty. He felt a sense of panic start up. The room was already milling with neko-jins, stirring to life, but where was Rei? The short boy jumped to his feet. "Rei!" he shouted into the throng. "Rei!"   
  
There was no answer. Kevin sat down, feeling confused. "Maybe he just didn't hear me..."   
  
The door creaked open, then banged shut. Lupinex and Sagounex had entered the room, along with two other people. "Line up!" Lupinex barked and the neko-jins who had been there longest jumped into a line formation.   
  
The new neko-jins milled about, confused. Lupinex gritted his teeth. "Line up, now!"   
  
The frightened neko-jins jumped into the line and suddenly found themselves shackled to the one in front of them. Lupinex smiled wickedly and hefted a long cruel whip over his shoulder. "It's out to the fields with you!"   
  
The room was terribly silent. The new neko-jins were too scared to make a sound and the older ones knew better than to speak. "Forward march!"   
  
The line started forward, the clanking of chains and the scuffing of heavy feet scraping the floor filling Kevin's ears. Where was Rei?   
  
The small neko-jin was shackled to a mammoth of a neko-jin and he had to follow blindly, because he couldn't see around him. The line moved forward, shuffling out the open door. Kevin kept his eyes on the floor, listening instead of watching.   
  
They were marched out of the abbey, into a sort of courtyard, then by there, out of the immediate abbey ground. They stopped in a big cornfield. Kevin glanced up. Lupinex stood in front of them all, looking over them with a sort of knowing air. "You will pick the corn until sundown. Anybody who refuses shall find himself at the end of the whip. Understood?"   
  
There was a few uneasy murmurs from the neko-jins and then, they were set to work.   
  
About mid-morning, Kevin noted that Lupinex was talking to someone new. For a while, he'd been listening to the wolf-man's conversations - first with Sagounex, then with one they called Cenotaph, and with one called Zomb. Now he was talking with...Kevin's ears strained and he forced himself to find a match for the voice. "Boris," he hissed under his breath, but never stopped plucking corn.   
  
A shadow fell over him and he paused, glancing up. Boris and Lupinex were standing over him. Both were smirking...but who was that with them.   
  
"Kevin!"   
  
The green-haired neko-jin tugged viciously on his restraints and his heart leapt up in joy. "Rei!"   
  
In a single motion, Boris cuffed Rei soundly. The Russian's eyes never left Kevin's. The small neko-jin gritted his teeth. "Don't hit him!"   
  
Lupinex lashed out with the whip. "Shut up and get to work!"   
  
Kevin fell to the ground, whimpering in hurt. He heard Boris cry out and then everything was a jumble of confusion. He caught flashes of things - Lupinex, the whip, Boris, Rei - and then, it was all gone and Rei was being dragged away. The black-haired boy reached out for him, screaming, "Kevin!"   
  
Kevin reached out feebly for him, but it was too late. Rei was gone. Kevin sat down and stared blankly at the place where he'd saw Rei last. The big neko-jin beside him prodded him. "Hey. Little buddy. You need to get back to work."   
  
Kevin glanced up at him and saw he had a kindly face. "Yeah...thanks."   
  
He turned and went back to the corn.   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Kai dashed down the hall, trying to be as silent and as stealthy as he could. He was headed for Boris's office to carry out Enrique's plan. After all, he was just a pawn in all this. He no longer had control over his own fate and it sickened him.   
  
He slowed down as he approached Boris's office. The end was drawing nigh.   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt him!"   
  
Rei slammed his fists down angrily on the desk, as if trying to get his point across to Boris. The older man waggled a finger in front of Rei's nose. "Ah, my dear, we had an agreement. I said you may see your little friend, but you may not talk to him. You didn't hold up your end of the bargin."   
  
Rei growled and gritted his teeth. "You promised," he said weakly and Boris chuckled lightly.   
  
"A promise is only a promise so long as both ends like it," he said darkly.   
  
Rei shivered and tried to pull away. Boris hung onto his wrist tightly, grinning at him wickedly. "Would you like to show me how very sorry you are for breaking the rules?"   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Brian tried to relax, looking out to open sea. The small boat was tossed to and for, as though the sea thought it were a toy. The gulls wheeled and cried, sometimes diving into the open water. Brian tried to ignore them and focus on his mission. He fingered the pistol at his side.   
  
It was sort of a comfort to him. The weapon would protect him, if he was fast enough, quick enough. Tala had taught him that. His thoughts shifted to the red-head. He sighed lightly, partly wishing that Tala had returned safely from his last mission. Tala had been his best...friend, he supposed, and a formidable advesary as well. He supposed he missed him, even just a bit.   
  
Brian looked at the well-disgused pistol, resting happily in its holster. He would have liked to have Tala's gun, or the one Enrique had shot the other Russian with, just so that it was more like revenge and less like an ordered mission.   
  
The captain of the small ship, an older man called Douglas, called out to him, shouting that they were nearing the docks. Brian merely looked at him and nodded in understanding. The moment of truth was drawing steadily nearer. Brian looked eastward, watching the nearing mainland appear out of the depths of the sea.   
  
He touched the gun again, just for reassurance. This mission would be his last.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Kai paused outside Boris's door. He heard...voices. Shouting voices. Boris was yelling a someone, someone was yelling back at Boris. Kai wracked his brain. Where had he heard that voice before? It surely didn't belong to Lupinex or Sagounex - it was too sweet, even when it was being used to screech like that.   
  
He opened his eyes and faltered a moment. He knew who was in there. Rei. His precious little kitten was alone in a room with Boris. Kai didn't want to fathom what was going on. Rei was helpless and defenseless - Boris could be doing anything.   
  
Kai tightened his grip on the gun and swallowed nervously. What if he shot Rei accidently? What if he missed entirely? What if Boris knew he was going to kill him and was holding a knife at Rei's throat, just waiting to slit-   
  
Without a second thought, Kai kicked open the door to the office and took aim. Boris and Rei stopped shouting and stared at the bluenette, who realized he had the gun aligned with the wrong heart.   
  
Boris smiled. "Here to kill my pet, Hiwatari?"   
  
Rei looked at Kai in mock horror, then gritted his teeth. "I should have known," he growled.   
  
Kai could merely fix him with a bemused look. Rei turned away from Boris and clenched his fists. "I should have known that you were just like everyone else! I should have known that deep down, you hate me!"   
  
The gun dropped from Kai's nerveless hand. "Rei - "   
  
"Shut up! I've had enough of your lies!"   
  
The gun hit the floor and went off. Rei screamed and hit the floor, hands held over his head. Boris's eyes were a mixture of shock and pain, even as they started to glaze over and he fell to the floor, dead. Kai stared at the corpse, eyes wide. Rei slowly uncurled himself, gazing back at the corpse as he got up. He looked at Kai.   
  
The bluenette looked deeply sorry. "Rei - "   
  
The neko-jin jogged out from behind the desk, into Kai's arms. "It's okay," he mumbled into Kai's shoulder.   
  
After the momentary pause, Kai realized that somehow, they had to get out of here. He grasped Rei firmly by the shoulders. "We've got to leave," he whispered urgently, suddenly feeling as if all the fortress were watching and knew what had happened.   
  
"But- "   
  
"There's no time for buts, Rei! We've got to get out of here and fast!"   
  
He glanced around, as if searching for an answer to the problem. He licked his dry lips, then looked back at Rei. "Listen, I'm going to go get the neko-jins -"   
  
"They're out in the corn fields, just past the abbey walls - "   
  
" - and you're going to go get the soldiers."   
  
Rei paled. "The soldiers?! They won't listen to me!"   
  
"Tell them that they have to get to the boat and that's an order from the General."   
  
Rei glanced at the floor, the nodded. "Right."   
  
Kai kissed Rei on the cheek. "Hurry and be careful, for goodness's sake, Rei."   
  
"You too," Rei whispered.   
  
They headed out the door, dashing down different corridors. Fate had separated them again.   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
There was a frantic knock on the door. All the soldiers glanced up at the door, then went back to their various activities. Max casually wandered over to the door and opened it. "Hell...o."   
  
He glanced up at the taller boy, who was a neko-jin. "Hey," he said, trying to sound cheerful.   
  
What the heck was a neko-jin doing here? The ebony-haired boy glanced left, then right, then looked at Max. "You've got to get out of here."   
  
Max blinked. "Me?"   
  
"No, all of you. Boris is dead."   
  
Max frowned in suspicion. "Hey, how do you know all of this?"   
  
The neko-jin grabbed him by the shoulders. "You've got to get out of here and that's an order from General Hiwatari!"   
  
"Hey, Max, who are you talking to?"   
  
Tyson joined his blond friend at the door, then blinked. "Rei?" he asked slowly.   
  
Rei glanced fearfully about. "Yes," he hissed. "Now, get them out of here."   
  
Tyson turned back to the room full of soldiers. "Oy! Get moving! We're to get back on the boat and that's an order from General Hiwatari!"   
  
The room sprung to life with the flurry of soldiers grabbing their few belongings and dashing for the door. With the exception of Micheal, of course. The red-head sat on his cot, flipping through a magazine. "Who says it's an order from General Hiwatari?"   
  
Tyson faltered. Then Max blurted out, "A neko-jin!"   
  
The soldiers stared wide-eyed at the blond. Micheal snorted. "A neko-jin, huh? And who says I'm gonna listen to a lowly creature like that?"   
  
A long, angry hiss issued from outside the door. Micheal glanced up. "We only take orders from the General or the Emperor, neko-jin. Go crawl back to your shackles."   
  
"This is an order from General Hiwatari and if you don't get down to the boat right now, you'll either be shot by Boris's guards or Kai himself," Rei hissed, digging his claws into the wood of the door.   
  
There were footsteps and then Micheal was at the door, sneering at him. "Huh. You expect me to believe you? Neko-jins are liars and-"   
  
Rei didn't bother to hear what the red-head had to say. Instead, he sunk his teeth deep into Micheal's finger, piercing the skin, ripping it away until you could see the blanch white of the bone. Micheal howled in pain and pulled back into the room. The soldiers stampeded. "He bit the Captain!"   
  
"He's rabid!"   
  
"He's mad!"   
  
"Let's kill him!"   
  
Rei grinned stupidly to himself as he took off down the hall, leading the soldiers down the empty corridor. Max and Tyson were near the rear of the pack. The blond looked at Tyson. "What do you think he's up to?" he huffed.   
  
"Dunno," Tyson puffed. "Knowing Rei, he's got a plan."   
  
The soldiers followed Rei right out onto the dock, where the neko-jin skidded to a halt and stood, staring over the hills, then started waving frantically. "Kai! Kai, over here!"   
  
The soldiers turned to look. Leading a parade of neko-jins over the hill, was General Hiwatari.   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Enrique woke from his sleep with a start. Pale moonlight crept across the carpeted floor and illuminated the figure sitting on the window still. The blond Emperor jumped in fright. The shadowy being, who seemed to be spun from shadow and moonlight, unfurled himself from his former position.   
  
Brian smiled wickedly. "An eye for an eye, a life for a life, right Enrique?"   
  
The blond drew the blankets up in front of him and backed away, as if to shield himself. His blue eyes were wide with shock and fright.   
  
Two gunshots went off. When the soldiers had roused themselves from their stupor and trampled into the Emperor's suite, they found both Enrique and Brian dead. Enrique's eyes were wide open, as if in fright, yet they were blank. Brian, however, looked like he had fallen asleep, his eyes closed and a peaceful smile gracing his lips.   
  
Brian wouldn't miss Tala anymore.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Kai sighed in relief when he saw Rei standing on the dock, screaming and flailing his arms about. The soldiers stood about the estastic neko-jin, looking completely and utterly dumbfounded. Then they saw Kai.   
  
The blunette reached the dock, leading with him the neko-jins from the fields. The soldiers swarmed about him. "General, what's the meaning of this?"   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Why did you free the neko-jins?"   
  
Before Kai could reply, somebody sneered, "Isn't it obvious? He's a neko-jin lover! He's no better than the lot of them!"   
  
Kai glared and turned. "Micheal."   
  
The red-head curled his upper lip. "Lookit you, Hiwatari. You disgust me."   
  
There was a shot. Everyone ducked for cover and when they looked up, Micheal was dead and Max was the only one standing, holding a smoking pistol out in front of him. The blond dropped the pistol and fell to his knees, sobbing bitterly. Tyson, who was beside him, reached out and put a comforting hand on the blond's shaking shoulder. "Hey, Maxie-"   
  
"I couldn't take it anymore, Tyson! Look at them!"   
  
He gestured to the neko-jins. "They're every bit the same as us! They're human too - they feel too! Don't you think they've suffered enough?" he asked pitifully, looking up into the startled eyes of his friend for assurance.   
  
Tyson blinked and stuttered. "I - uh..."   
  
He glanced around at the hungry, sleep-deprived, unkempt neko-jins, and then he looked at Rei, who was hiding under Kai's arm. He looked back at Max and nodded. "They have suffered. They've suffered too much."   
  
Max smiled and wiped his tears away with his forearm. He couldn't express himself with words, so instead, he latched onto Tyson in a bear hug.   
  
Rei had ducked under Kai's arm and was now leaning his head on Kai's shoulder. The bluenette had one arm wrapped about Rei's waist. Kai turned to the neko-jin. "Let's go home, Rei," he said softly.   
  
Rei nodded into his shoulder, not taking his eyes off Max and Tyson. Kai led him down the knoll, onto the dock, and then up the ramp onto the ship. Frankie and Eddy stood there, each saluting smartly to the General. Kai paused and shook their hands. "Ma'am, I'll make sure you stay as Captain of this ship," Kai said earnestly and Frankie blushed deeply.   
  
She curtsied. "Thank you, Sir."   
  
Kai turned to Eddy. "Soldier, you'll be made Captain to replace Micheal."   
  
Eddy smiled. "Thank ya kindly, Sir, but I'd much rather be a sailor on this here boat."   
  
Kai smiled back. "Then you'll be a sailor, Eddy."   
  
Eddy smiled at Frankie. "You'll be the Captain and I'll be the crew of this here ship."   
  
The purple-haired girl smiled.   
  
Tyson and Max raced up the ramp, laughing and cheering, for they'd won this fight, though the war was far from over. Tyson grabbed Max's hands and danced him about in a circle. "Let's go home Maxie!"   
  
Max smiled and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Mom," he said softly, remembering his mother.   
  
The other soldiers and the neko-jins walked onto the ship, some side by side, some of the soldiers behind, but this time, the neko-jins walked without shackles on their feet or bayonets to their backs. They were free.   
  
Rei stood at the prow of the ship, feeling the soft sea breeze in his hair. Somebody tugged viciously on his hair. He whipped around. Kevin smiled up at him. "Rei!"   
  
The black-haired neko-jin got down and hugged Kevin. "Kevin! I'm so glad you're safe!"   
  
Kevin smiled. "Me too."   
  
He glanced up at the big, burly neko-jin who was holding his hand. "Rei, this is Gary. I was wondering if..."   
  
Kevin paused, and looked at the big neko-jin again, then looked back to Rei. "I was wondering if he could stay at the mansion with us for a little while."   
  
Rei didn't know what to say. "You'd have to ask Kai," he said finally.   
  
Kevin looked at the floor. "I would, but I'm afraid he'll say no."   
  
"Why would I do that?"   
  
Speak of the devil, there was Kai, back from his duties amongst the soldiers. Kevin glanced up, startled. Kai shook Gary's hand and smiled. "Hello Gary, I'm Hiwatari Kai. We'd be glad to have you at the house."   
  
Gary smiled widely. "Thank you, Mister Kai."   
  
Frankie blew the horn of the ship and all the neko-jins plugged their ears. Eddy leaned out of the cabin window and shouted, "All aboard who's goin' aboard!"   
  
The soldiers hauled up the untied ropes and then, they were setting sail on a course for home. There was much rejoycing now, but Kai wondered how long that would last when they got home. After all, there was still Enrique to deal with...   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
The morning sun had barely risen when somebody threw open the door to Judy's room. "Hurry up, Ma'am! Dey say's dere's a ship in da shipyard!" Grandpa called excitedly.   
  
Judy looked up groggily. "A ship?"   
  
"Yes'maam! Dey say it's da soldier boys a home from playin' dere war games!"   
  
With that, the old man dashed off again, like a five-year old on Christmas morning. Judy got out of bed and threw on her robe, treading to the downstairs. She glanced around for Grandpa, but she didn't find him. She wandered out the front door. Grandpa was standing at the gates, hauling them back. From the other side, there were some people pushing on the wrought-iron. Judy dashed down the dusty drive to help.   
  
As she grabbed hold of one of the bars and began to pull, she caught sight of blond hair on the otherside of the gates. "Max!" she shouted and the blond boy looked back at her.   
  
He was all smiles. "Mom!"   
  
The gates flung open and in flooded the rather depleted army of five soldiers and sixteen neko-jins. Grandpa wrapped Tyson up in a bear hug. "Tyson, ma boy!"   
  
"Grandpa!"   
  
Judy was giving Max twenty questions. All in all, it was a happy morning.   
  
~*~*~*~* 


	25. Epilogue

(A/N: This is the epilogue. Enjoy it, for it is the last thing I'm posting for this story. ^_^ And maybe, leave me a review on the way out?)  
  
Dawn of Terror  
  
Epilogue  
  
The evening was hot and dry, as an August evening should be. Bugs droned lazily by, some of the stupider ones drowning themselves willingly in the torch fires that blazed at various places around the garden. The courtyard of the Hiwatari household was buzzing with activity and all over, the party guests were dressed in their finest. A live band played in one corner of the yard and colourfl laterns had been strung all across the courtyard. There was a huge buffet table, filled with the finest delicacies. The stars shimmered over head and the blooms and leaves danced in the late summer breeze. The guests, who were in abundance, were celebrating Hiwatari Rei's fifteenth birthday.  
  
But the birthday boy was no where to be found. Instead, he and Kai had retreated from the party to the back yard. Rei sat on the rickety old swing hanging from the gnarled old oak. Kai was leaning against the tree, gazing at the stars. "Sure are pretty, aren't they?" Rei asked quietly, glancing up.  
  
Kai smiled. "Not as pretty as somethings."  
  
Rei blushed. They were silent for a moment, then Rei said, "You never did say what happened to Lupinex and those under Boris."  
  
Kai frowned, still looking at the stars. "Boris was dead, so they gave up. Turns out they were afraid of him too. Lupinex said something about a bakery or something."  
  
Rei laughed lightly. "Do you think he meant he and the others were going to open a bake shop?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
They were silent again. Rei looked at the ground beneath his feet. "And what happened to Enrique?"  
  
"He's dead," Kai said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Robert's Emperor now."  
  
Rei nodded. "Robert will be a good Emperor."  
  
"Time will tell that, Rei."  
  
They looked at each other and smiled. "Max and Tyson are getting close - "  
  
"A little too close."  
  
Rei smiled knowingly. "Tyson says he wants to marry Max."  
  
Kai laughed a little bit, then looked earnestly at Rei. "I'd marry you, if it weren't illegal."  
  
"Too bad," Rei said jokingly. "I'd like to be your wife."  
  
They were silent again, thinking of all the people they'd met on their journeys. Gary and Kevin were still living happily in the household, as was Grandpa and Tyson. Grandpa had recieved word from his son two days ago that Dickenson, the man who'd refused to give Kai a ride out to the old mansion, had passed on.   
  
Eddy and the rest of the soldiers in the platoon had become sailors and were a loyal crew to their Captain, Miss Frankie. They shipped grain products all over the world. Robert, who was now Emperor, had even said they were the "royal" shipping crew and they were supported by the government.   
  
Kai's cousin Ian had gotten married and Kai's aunt had passed on, leaving the estate to Ian.   
  
Judy and Max had sold their home and come to live permenantly at the Hiwatari estate, much to Tyson's delight.  
  
Kai had hired a new maid to take the stead of Mariah. Emily was learning quickly, but she would never be able to match Mariah.   
  
And sadly, they couldn't forget those who now laid in their graves - Johnny, Oliver, Taiyou, Junsui, Mariah, Li, Tala, Boris, Brian, Enrique and Micheal. Both Rei and Kai doubted they'd ever forget any of them, even though some had caused them pain, and others joy.   
  
Kai had moved behind Rei and was now pushing the swing back and forth lightly. From the front yard, the music could be heard, drifting up to the stars, who danced their own elegant dance in the velvet sky.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Judy peered 'round the corner of the house, then guestured to Max, who scuttled to her side. She pointed toward the old oak tree in the back yard and smiled. "Isn't that sweet?"  
  
Max smiled. Rei was sitting on the swing and Kai was pushing him. The blond boy turned to his mother. "They look really happy."  
  
Judy put a finger to her lips. "Shhh. Let's leave them alone."  
  
They walked quickly back to the garden party, leaving the two lovebirds to themselves.   
  
*~OWARII~* 


End file.
